Sweet Home
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: NanohaxFate UA. "Después de todo solo quería a alguien que me considerada lo mas importante de su mundo y decidí que esta vez no tendría miedo de decir lo que sentía, Buon Natale, Nanoha". Sweet Home cap 6 y Especial de Navidad. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña campanilla sonó al abrirse la puerta de aquel sencillo establecimiento, camareras y camareros caminaban tan ágilmente como sus piernas se lo permitían dejando en el ambiente un agradable olor a dulces y a café recién hecho, el sitio era pequeño pero muy concurrido por los universitarios que salían de sus clases nocturnas, el negocio no podía estar yendo mejor.

"**Sweet Home"**

_**Por: Kaon-Sama**_

_**(Nanoha POV)**_

"_Takamachi-San buen trabajo"_ El dueño me miro complacido mientras simplemente me sentaba exhausta en la primera silla que encontré en aquel ahora vació café, mirando como los demás hacían los últimos arreglos para cerrar el local.

"_Nanoha-Chan, tenemos que salir rápido si es que queremos tomar el autobús"_

"_Ahh ¿como puedes tener tanta energía después de estar todo el día trabajando Hayate-Chan?"_Me queje estirándome en la silla.

"_Je, cuando te acostumbres no te cansaras tanto"_

Yagami Hayate, la conocí desde que empecé a trabajar en este café y aunque tiene mi misma edad realmente parece ser una persona más centrada y confiable que yo…

No obstante, a pesar del poco tiempo de haber llegado a esta ciudad se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, ella no habla mucho de si misma, es de aquellas personas que prefieren ayudar a los demás en vez de contar sus propias preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, realmente me gustaría que me contara mas a cerca de ella, hasta ahora lo único que se es que vive con algunas personas en una pequeña casa que le dejo su tío, pues sus padres murieron cuando ella aun era muy joven.

"_Oh-Oh pronto ser__á día de pago con esto ya tendré ahorrado lo suficiente para pagar el semestre_" Exclamaste entusiasta mientras estirabas tu cansado cuerpo.

"_Vaya parece que haz ahorrado muy bien, tal vez deberías hacerme un préstamo"_ Pregunte sutilmente.

"_Ni hablar"_

"_Mou, algunas personas pueden ser muy tacañas_…" Ambas reíamos como siempre lo hacíamos.

Nos despedimos y cada una tomo su respectivo autobús. Cada día Tokio se vuelve mas frió, las noches se vuelven mas solitarias al transcurrir las semanas, ya a pasado casi 4 meses desde que me fui de casa, no hay día que no me pregunte como estarán, ¿se preocuparan por mi? ¿Se preguntaran donde estoy?...quizás debería llamar mas seguido.

Llegue a mi departamento, no era tan grande pero era lo necesario para mantenerme cómoda y a demás el precio de esta era muy razonable, sin embargo trataba de evitar al casero, no me gusta como ronda por los pasillos esperando saludar a todas las chicas que llegan de sus trabajos, es un pervertido.

"_Ya estoy en casa…__" _Dije al entrar "_Oh" _Reaccione sintiéndome tonta_ "Otra vez lo hice, je, debería dejar de decir eso cada vez que llego a casa, después de todo nadie me va a devolver el saludo"_

Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, 18 años, vivo en un desordenado pero cómodo departamento después de haberme ido de casa hace 4 meses tras de la muerte de mi madre, trabajo en la cafetería "Midori" con el único fin de ahorrar lo suficiente para ingresar a la universidad el próximo semestre.

Me tire a la cama totalmente agotada y programe mi despertador en el celular, era tan agotador vivir sola…a menudo deseaba tan solo quedarme dormida y no volver a despertar…

* * *

Por fin…no era un sueño, el día mas esperado…

"_Aquí tiene Takamachi-san, la paga del mes, buen trabajo"_ Nunca aprecie tanto el dinero como lo hacia ahora, tal vez vivir sola me a hecho madurar un poco, por otro lado…

"_Hayate-Chaaan"_ Cargaba orgullosa el pequeño sobre que contenía el fruto de mi trabajo, horas de estrés, sudor y mucho cansancio. _"Muy bien, con esto ya tendremos suficiente para el examen de admisión y también para el primer semestre, ¿verdad?"_ Pues claro que si, ya estaba calculado todo, desde el primer día que me fui de casa y entre a trabajar en este establecimiento.

"_Es verdad"_ Me sonreíste como siempre _"Ahora solo falta el examen de admisión, dicen que es muy difícil entrar a la Universidad de Tokio"_

"_Mou, arruinaste mi buen humor"_ Ella rió divertida mientras me arrojaba un secador en la cara, cielos, era hora de trabajar de nuevo.

Pasaron las horas y cada vez había mas clientela, sentía lastima por los pobres camareros que tenían que correr de un lado a otro para atender todos los pedidos en el menor tiempo posible, aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido hacer eso que estar metida en la cocina, como envidiaba a Hayate-Chan, ella era la cajera y usualmente no se tenia que mover tanto como los demás.

"_¿Nanoha-Chan…?"_ Me llamaste por la ventanilla de la cocina _"¿Podrías darme un vaso con agua?"_

Me acerque para darle lo que me estaba pidiendo y fue todo muy rápido, me quede mirando a una chica que estaba tomando café al frente de la ventanilla, tenia el cabello dorado brillante, piel blanca, era muy hermosa pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron el peculiar color de sus ojos, ¿Eran rojos? Nunca había visto un color de ojos así, me plantee la posibilidad de que fueran lentes de contacto aunque parecían muy naturales.

"_Nanoha-Chan….el vaso, ¿me lo das?"_ Mi cuerpo se sacudió volviéndome a la realidad

"_Ah…a-aquí tienes"_

"_Uhm, ¿Qué miras?"_ Preguntaste curiosa volteando la vista

"_Aquella chica…"_ Comencé tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible _"Tiene ojos muy peculiares… ¿crees que sean de contacto?"_

"_Oh ¿tu también lo notaste?"_ Reaccionaste emocionada "_Yo también creí lo mismo pero cuando se acerco a cancelar su pedido me di cuenta que no tenia lentes de contacto, vaya… nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos pero creo que son muy bonitos" _

"_Uh-Uhm"_ Asentí tratando de no mirar mucho al cliente ya que si se daba cuenta podría ser realmente vergonzoso, sin embargo aquella chica parecía muy concentrada en su lectura, curiosa agudice la vista y me fije que en el titulo del libro "Ingles Básico".

"_¿Te interesa?"_ Preguntaste de golpe al notar que no apartaba la mirada

"_¿EH?"_ Exclame exaltada.

"_Últimamente la veo por aquí a la misma hora, creo que viene de aquel instituto que esta a unas cuadras del café, quizás se este preparando también para el examen de admisión"_ Comentaste sin darle mucha importancia.

"_Ah…"_ Trate de sonar lo mas desinteresada posible, no obstante muy dentro de mi me preguntaba cual seria el nombre de aquella chica.

"_¡Hey ustedes dos a trabajar!"_

"_waa… ¡si señor!"_

Pasaron 8, 9, 10 días y cada vez me notaba mas pendiente de ella, era como dijo Hayate-Chan, a las 6 de la tarde usualmente llegaba, descubrí que prefería sentarse en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina, nunca la vi conversar con nadie ni tampoco entrar con alguien mas, siempre estaba ensimismada en aquel libro, "

"_Oh acaba de fruncir el ceño, parecer no a entendido algo"_ Me dije a mi misma, al cabo de unos momentos suspire en silencio sintiéndome la persona mas tonta del mundo y mire cierto punto en el vació…

"_Demonios, me siento como una acosadora…"_ Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que mas importaba ahora, dentro de poco estaría postulando para entrar a la universidad que tanto quería, no tenia tiempo para estar mirando caras bonitas… un momento, eso suena muy raro, cielos algunas veces me doy miedo yo misma…

* * *

_**(**__**Fate POV)**_

Perezosamente abrí los ojos al escuchar la alarma de mi celular, quede mirando un rato el techo del oscuro cuarto tratando de despertarme completamente, me levante lentamente al cabo de unos minutos y mire aquella foto enmarcada que tenia desde hace un par de años.

"_Buenos __días madre, buenos días Alicia"_ salude como era de costumbre a aquel retrato mientras me decidí prepararme cualquier cosa para desayunar.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, próximos a cumplir 18 años, me mude a Japón con mi padre desde que mis padres decidieron divorciarse, dejando a mi madre, Precia, y a mi hermana mayor, Alicia, en mi país natal. Sin embargo a pesar de los constantes suplicas de mi padre decidí vivir sola en un apartamento.

Día tras día repito la misma rutina, pues para mi tener una vida ordenada es lo primordial si es que quiero vivir sola, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi, ni que me compadezca, siempre he creído que puedo cuidar bien de mi sin ayuda de nadie pero solo un poco…extraño mi hogar, no obstante no puedo retractarme ahora, la relación con mi madre nunca fue tan buena como la que tenia ella con Alicia, en ese aspecto le envidiaba un poco pero también tengo que aceptar que tampoco considere mucho sus sentimientos cuando la deje por venir a Japón con mi padre.

El clima en Tokio esta empeorando cada día, pareciera que pudiera nevar en cualquier momento, felizmente mi instituto esta muy cerca de mi apartamento. Desde que llegue a Tokio mi única meta a sido estudiar una carrera en derecho, no puedo quejarme, prácticamente soy muy buena en todo lo que hago, matemáticas, deportes, ciencias, solo tengo un pequeño problema…

"_Oh Testarossa-San no puedo creer que seas tan mala en Ingles"_

Odio el ingles, ni siquiera se por que tantas personas se afanan tanto por aprender el dichoso idioma, es decir, estamos en Japón, deberían hablar japonés, así como en Italia se habla el Italiano. Diablos…miro mi examen de nuevo, no podía creerlo, se me daban muy bien los estudios, no obstante tenía 27 puntos de 100 en esta materia, no podía haber alguien peor en este salón….

"_Ya falta__ pocas semanas para el examen de admisión"_ Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba por las calles, en eso vi una librería, sin pensarlo mis pies me llevaron dentro de aquella tienda, realmente me gustan los libros, desde que era pequeña Lilith-San, quien era la persona que se encargaba de mi hermana y de mi siempre nos a inculcado cierto amor por la lectura, lo cual se lo agradezco ahora ya que tan pronto como ingrese estoy segura que pasare la mayoría de mi tiempo en la biblioteca, mi atención se fijo en otro libro…

"_Ingles __Básico"_ Musite para mi misma….tomado, pagado, envuelto y llevado, no lo dude ni un segundo, tenia que pasar ese examen como diera lugar y solo por que mala en algo no me iba a dar por vencida.

Satisfecha por mi compra decidí ir a casa nuevamente pero mis pies se pararon al sentir un agradable aroma al otro lado de la calle, una pequeña cafetería que al parecer era muy concurrida por los universitarios que salían de clases, me anime a ir un rato, posiblemente en ese lugar también podía echar un ojo a mi nuevo libro. Los días pasaron he ir a aquel sitio se volvió una costumbre para mi, continuamente saliendo de clases procuraba sentarme en el mismo sitio, el ambiente era muy acogedor, pronto aquel lugar se convirtió en mi sitio favorito.

Aunque…últimamente he sentido algo extraño.

"_Que __frió"_ Me queje temblando un poco, un pequeño escalofrió me había recorrido mi espalda, me empezaba a poner nerviosa, sentía que alguien me estaba mirando desde hace unos días pero ¿quien?, no lo sabia, disimulada observe a los alrededores, todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados en sus platicas.

"_Quizás es mi imaginación…"_ trate de convencerme mientras volvía a concentrarme en aquel dichoso libro…

"_diablos__…"_ fruncí el seño irritada, no entendia nada de lo que trataba de leer, me equivoque al pensar que tan solo era mala, la verdad era que yo apestaba, si era buena para todo los demás ¿por que me resultaba tan difícil aprender unas cuantas palabras en ingles?

Deje de lado mis esfuerzos vanos por un momento y decidí disfrutar el poco café que me quedaba, mire de nuevo el lugar, si hicieran un segundo piso seguramente estaría lleno todos los días, tanto los clientes como los meseros parecían disfrutar el momento, aquella chica que estaba en la caja registradora también parecía divertirse atendiendo al publico, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo la primera vez que vine me quedo mirando fijamente, todavía me disgusta un poco cuando tratan de ver si es que llevo puesto lentes de contacto.

Suspire _"¿Quien se pondría lentes de contacto color rojo?"_ Nunca me gusto resaltar mucho en mi apariencia, desde que era pequeña siempre me han estado fastidiando por ello, de todas las cosas que me han dicho creo que la mas graciosa fue cuando un niño me dijo que tenia los ojos como el demonio de su historieta.

De pronto sentí como el celular sonaba dentro de mi chaqueta _"Diga….si soy yo…esta bien iré a recogerlo mañana, gracias"_ Vaya, por fin han logrado reparar el auto, era algo agotador tener que usar el autobús todos los días y mas aun cuando tenia que hacer las compras. Por lo menos esta semana no ha sido tan mala como pensé…

Llego el viernes, me levante un poco más temprano para ir al taller de autos, ese día recibí una llamada de mi hermana, no hablaba con ella desde hace semanas, me puso de buen humor aunque como era de costumbre trataba de convencerme a que volviera a casa, hace alguna tiempo no le hubiera costado tanto trabajo convencerme, no obstante ahora era diferente, tenia planes y no me gustaba retractarme de lo que decidía.

"_Vaya, si que eres obstinada"_ Eso era lo que usualmente me decía cada vez que le rechazaba.

"_Tu __también lo eres por insistir tanto"_ Me defendí

"_Por cierto, __dentro de dos semanas se celebra algo muy importante para mi" _mencionaste inocentonamente.

"_Lo se, es tu cumpleaños"_

"_¡El tuyo también!"_ me reprochaste, seguro estarías haciendo unos de tus típicos pucheros detrás del teléfono, cielos, a veces me costaba pensar que fueras mi hermana mayor.

"_Ciertamente no estoy muy emocionada, supongo que la pasare estudiando"_

"_¿Desde cuando eres tan amargada?"_ Me preguntaste en un tono más severo.

"_¿amargada?"_ Repetí ofendida _"Vamos no te pongas así, estaba pensando ir a visitarlas cuando termine el examen de admisión, quizás podríamos salir para celebrar"_

"_¿En serio? Seguro que __kaa-San se pondrá feliz también"_

"_Je, claro…"_ mi respuesta mas bien parecía un susurro, a la misma vez me preguntaba si en verdad le causaría felicidad volverme a ver después de lo ocurrido, escuche un pequeño sobresalto a través del teléfono, percibí como la voz de una mujer llamaba a Alicia desde el otro lado del teléfono, mi cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer la voz de mi madre. _"E-esto, Alicia tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego"_

"_Oh, a-ah si__, llamare luego, cuídate"_

"_Si…"_ Colgué.

Mi día a partir de esa llamada transcurrió como de costumbre, me sentí aliviada al tener nuevamente transporte, usualmente no verías a una chica de 18 años conduciendo, pero el transporte publico realmente me parecía demasiado incomodo para ir y venir todos los días del instituto y demás lugares. Agarre mi maleta y Salí del departamento no antes sin voltear a ver de reojo aquel gran departamento que ahora se encontraría vació.

Hace un par de semanas que el automóvil no funcionaba como quería, Nunca fui muy buena en cuestiones de mecánica lo único que se es que aquella vez casi termino estrellándome a una cuadra del mi hogar. El hombre que ofreció reparar mi auto era un hombre que quizás no tendría mas de 30 años aunque parecía muy serio en su trabajo, su nombre es Vice.

"_¿Qué tenia?"_ Pregunte observando el automóvil

"_Eran los frenos" _

"_De eso ya me di cuenta el __día que casi me estrello contra un muro"_ Solté ácidamente deseando que me diera mas explicaciones de lo que había pasado.

El hombre se tenso un poco _"Tuve que cambiar algunos cables, supongo que ahora debe estar bien pero si le vez alguna falla tráelo al taller"_

"_uhm-n__m,"_ asentí mientras me introducía en el transporte, unos minutos mas tarde todo parecía bien, doblaba las esquinas como siempre, la velocidad también era normal, a la hora de frenar igualmente lo hacia con eficiencia, quizás era hora de ir un poco mas rápido…

* * *

_**(Nanoha POV)**_

"_Date prisa, Hayate-Chan" _Genial, viernes por la tarde, cuanto había esperado el fin de semana, no mas trabajo, podría dormir hasta la hora que quisiera….suspire….igual daba, no era que tuviera algo realmente importante para hacer, la verdad seria un poco aburrido pero quería pensar lo mas positivo que pudiese

"_¿que pasa? Te vez algo desanimada"_

"_Eh? No, para nada, estoy bien solo estaba pensando que __podía hacer este fin de semana"_

"_Uhm ¿por que no salimos __algún lado?"_ Mire por unos momentos tu sonriente cara, creo que al final siempre sabes que cosa decir en el momento mas oportuno ¿verdad Hayate-Chan?...

"_Claro__, no creo que haga mal, a demás nos acaban de pagar, ne?" _

"_Procura no __gastártelo todo antes de tiempo"_ Reímos despreocupadamente mientras cruzábamos la pista para llegar a esperar por el autobús. Sin embargo antes de llegar sentí como mi brazo era jalado bruscamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, cuando me di cuenta había un sujeto corriendo de prisa teniendo en la mano nada más y nada menos que mi cartera.

"_Nanoha-chan, ¿estas bien?"_ Preguntaste alarmada mientras me quedaba mirando pasmada todavía aquel sujeto.

Me pare y Salí corriendo tras de el lo mas rápido posible, en mi cartera estaba….estaba una buena cantidad de mi paga, si no lo recuperaba quizás no podría solventar mis gastos del mes, diablos, solo escuchaba los gritos de Hayate-Chan detrás de mi mientras ambas corrimos tratando de divisar al tipo que se le había ocurrido robarle a la chica equivocada, agradecí que en el instituto fuera buena en los deportes, corrí lo mas rápido que pude.

"_¡Ladrón_!" Grite a todo pulmón, mientras aquel sujeto volteaba asustado a ver que todavía no se había librado de mi, repentinamente una maleta voladora aterrizo en su cara haciendo que este caiga, pare de inmediato y voltee a ver de quien había sido.

"_Mou, Aris__a-Chan eso fue peligroso"_ escuche decir desde unos pocos pasos de mi salvadora.

"_A escoria como esta no __debería tenerle compasión alguna"_ Refunfuño la otra volteando la cara haciendo un puchero.

"_wow gracias"_ Agradecí algo sorprendida aun. Camine lo mas apresuradamente para cruzar la pista, pero pare al escuchar un claxon sonar, ¿había cruzado cuando la luz estaba en rojo? Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera me fije ya que aquella calle no era muy concurrida y tampoco muy grande.

Los sonidos desaparecieron mientras veía aquella luz resplandeciente acercarse a mi, eso fue lo único que recordé en aquel momento.

* * *

"_Okaa-san…__" Susurre mientras veía a mis hermanos llorar y a mi padre bajar la mirada, apretaba tanto los puños que pensé que podría lastimarse en cualquier momento, me sentí desconcertada, como si mi mente tratara de procesar lo que había pasado, me acerque unos pasos mas para ver en el interior del aquella gran caja de madera…y acerque mas y mas…_

"_Nanoha…" Escuche el doloroso llamado de mi hermana, no obstante mi mente estaba enfocada en aquel ataúd, llegue y mis ojos se tentaron para mirar adentro y así lo hice, mi corazón dejo de latir en ese mismo instante._

* * *

"_¡Ah!"_ Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y me pase las manos sobre mi rostro que estaba empapado por sudor frió, otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño… mi cuerpo se estremeció y levante la mirada _"Pero… ¿Dónde…?"_ Antes que me pudiera preguntar nada escuche la puerta abrirse.

"_¡Nanoha-Chan!"_ Escuche mi nombre y voltee a ver, sin comprenderlo aun muy bien Hayate estaba abrazándome y temblando al mismo tiempo…. ¿Por que estaba temblando?...mire un poco aturdida atrás de ella, habían 2 chicas mas, una tenia una mirada preocupada y la otra parecía muy molesta por alguna razón.

"_Oh, tu eres…__"_ Mire detenidamente aquel rostro y recordé que era la misma chica que había detenido al ladrón antes de….antes de…. _"Ouch"_ me queje al sentir un terrible dolor en mi pierna izquierda, gire la cabeza de nuevo y al destaparme me di cuenta que estaba enyesado.

"_Te fracturaste la pierna después de ser atropellada"_ Soltó aquella rubia de cabello corto acercándose mas a la cama.

"_¿A-atropellada?"_

"_Mou, Nanoha-Chan lo que hiciste fue peligroso, me asuste mucho, debes tener mas cuidado"_ Me regaño Hayate, no recordaba nada pero sentía como todo el cuerpo me dolía.

"_Pero que…"_

"_Haz estado __inconsciente 3 días desde entonces"_ Me comunico Hayate volviéndome a echar en la cama.

"_Oh entiendo, __¿cuando me darán de alta? tengo que…"_

"_No iras a trabajar en estas __condiciones"_ Me corto Hayate poniéndome el dedo en los labios para que no hablara mas.

"_Pero tu sabes que tengo que hacerlo, esas cuentas no se pagan solas"_ Insistí mas, aunque verdaderamente sentía que el cuerpo no aguantaría hacer tantos movimientos.

"_Oi Oi, de eso no te preocupes"_ Volvió a hablar aquella rubia.

"_Esto…ustedes son…."_

"_Ah ellas son Arisa-Chan y Suzuka-Chan, creo que te acuerdas de ellas, Arisa-Chan pudo detener al ladrón que te robo la cartera, por cierto no te preocupes por ello aquí la tengo"_ Informaste alegre levantando la mano derecha dejando ver mi bolso, al menos por una parte me encontraba mas aliviada, no obstante mis preocupaciones comenzarían a partir de ahora, ¿que haría? ¿Como podría mantenerme si ni siquiera podía trabajar?

"_Esto…como te __decía…"_ Arisa se claro la garganta para poder hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente al sentir la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

"_Disculpen"_ Oh dios mío no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, eras tu. "Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa" Te presentaste formalmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, levantaste el rostro y me miraste de una forma extraña.

Al notar que nadie hablaba Arisa tomo la palabra _"Ella fue la que estaba en el auto aquel día"_ No se cuantos segundos le habrá tomado a mi cerebro asimilar la reciente noticia, Testarossa-San quedo observándome seriamente y después bajo su mirada hasta situarse en mi pierna fracturada. _"De todas maneras, afortunadamente la situación no es grave"_ Agrego esta.

Después de un breve silencio Hayate se aclaro la garganta mirando a la rubia de reojo, esta aun parecía lo bastante perturbada como para reaccionar como usualmente lo haría _"Como sea…"_ abrió de nuevo la conversación _"Esta fuera de discusión dejarte sola en tu apartamento hasta que tu pierna sane totalmente, tu sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte en todo, sin embargo, mi situación actual no es tan buena" _

"_Umnn"_ Asentí sabiendo que había varias personas viviendo en la casa de Hayate o por lo menos eso me había comentado hace un tiempo.

"_Así que…Testarossa-San se encargara de ti hasta que puedas reponerte"_

"_¿ah?"_ Fue lo único que salio de mis labios

"_Ya me encargue de tus cosas, te visitare todos los días saliendo del trabajo, ¿vale?"_ Apresuraste a decir mirando un tanto nerviosa a cierto punto en el techo.

Paso un tiempo para que todas se despidiera no antes deseándome que me recuperara pronto, no estaba totalmente segura de que había sucedido ni lo pasaría en adelante, mi cabeza quedo paralizada absorta en mis propios pensamientos. Hace unos días solo me preocupaba por poder mantenerme a mi misma, disfrutaba de mi trabajo y ahora estaba tirada en la cama de un hospital sin poder moverme y a punto de irme a vivir con una persona desconocida.

Cerré mis ojos y me pregunte que clase de persona seria Testarossa-San, inseguridad y a la misma vez emoción que sentía hacían que mi corazón se agitara.

Las luces del pasillo por fin se apagaron dejándome en plena oscuridad, aquel olor a medicina apareció con mas fuerza o eso quizás me pareció _"Odio este olor…"_ Fue mi última queja antes de quedarme dormida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos, a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este capitulo se les agradece mucho, no había tenido tiempo para dedicarme a un Fic desde hace ya varios meses, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, el nombre lo saque de un Doujin NanoFate que me gusto mucho y aunque la pareja como todos suponen es NanohaxFate también incluiré otras, quizás hasta ponga AliciaxNanohaxFate XD.

Cualquier recomendación o crítica constructiva para la elaboración de este fic serán siempre bienvenidas a demás de darme motivación para seguir con esta historia pues carezco de tiempo para escribirla. (Súbanme la moral). Finalmente agradecimientos a BPHaru y a todas las demás personas que ayudaron a traducir y editar aquel fic que tanto me gusto. (No puedo esperar a leer "Chu!" :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad ante aquellos rayos que gentilmente iluminaban aquel cuarto, me moví incomoda una y otra ves tratando de volver a dormir sin embargo mis movimientos se vieron limitados por mi pierna que no respondía como quería, me rendí y me senté bostezando y estirándome, al recuperar totalmente mi visión por unos instantes me sentí desorientada al encontrarme en una habitación que no conocía, era verdad, hace cerca de tres días me había mudado a este departamento. Ahora vivía con Fate Testarossa, una joven de mi edad del cual no sabia absolutamente nada pero que sin embargo no parecía una mala persona, en efecto, aquella chica al parecer quizás era demasiado amable para aceptar encargarse de una perfecta extraña mientras se recuperaba pues fácilmente hubiera aceptado tan solo encargarse de los gastos del hospital ya que después de todo la culpa no solo fue de aquella chica sino también mía.

**"Sweet Home"**

Capitulo 2

**(Nanoha's POV)**

Aun con ciertas dificultades trate de levantarme de la cama y al hacerlo escuche unos pasos fuera de la habitación, mire el reloj, 6 de la mañana, no podía creer que ella soliera despertarse tan temprano todos los días.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Salí del hospital y sin embargo aun me siento un poco incomoda e intimidada por la presencia de aquella chica, no era por la situación que nos junto, mas bien era por su personalidad, como lo imagine desde la primera vez que la vi, aquella chica parecía estar acostumbrada a la soledad, no hablaba mucho a pesar de que sabia que estaba ahí a demás su mirar pareciera que jamás podría llegar a tener algún tipo de confianza con ella….era…realmente difícil tratar con alguien así o quizás era que no le agradaba.

"todavía es muy temprano si quieres puedes dormir un poco mas dejare listo el desayuno cuando te apetezca comer" Me dijo volteando a verme en la entrada del comedor.

"Uhm ¿ya que estoy despierta podríamos tomar el desayuno juntas?"

Ella me quedo mirando unos momentos "Claro" afirmo sacando una taza mas y ayudándome a sentarme, después de 3 días esta era la primera vez que nos sentábamos juntas en la mesa pues ella se levantaba muy temprano y generalmente cuando despertaba tan solo encontraba el desayuno ya hecho y el departamento vació, usualmente regresaba tarde y al parecer no tenia la costumbre de cenar, quizás tan solo comía algo ligero camino a casa, no sabia casi nada de aquella chica y eso hacia que mis intereses por Fate crecieran cada vez mas.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" La escuche preguntar un tanto intranquila.

"Uhm! Me siento bien, aun no me acostumbro al yeso pero solo es cuestión de tiempo" Le respondí lo mas animada que pude pues tan solo un poco……me alegro notar que a pesar de todo se preocupaba por mi.

"Me alegro…" Dijo al sentarse al frente mío, por unos minutos no hablamos nada, No obstante sentía como ella trataba de mirarme aunque usualmente cuando cruzábamos miradas ella volteaba a otro lado. "No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho anteriormente….solo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que a pasado, se que tenias muchas cosas que hacer y quizás muchos planes pero tratare de compensar todo eso"

"¡N-no! fue mi culpa no mire por donde iba a demás no tenia muchos planes" Apresure a decir. "Agradezco lo que haces por mi, en serio, igualmente no a sido tan grave"

"¿no fue grave? Pero si te rompí la pierna"

"muchas personas se fracturan algo todos los días hahaha" Trate de ser positiva aunque supiera que lo que había dicho era una tontería, no obstante al notar que Fate se relajaba un poco me quede mas tranquila. Posiblemente la razón por la que casi no hubiéramos hablado todo este tiempo fuera que estuviese avergonzada de lo ocurrido, probablemente no era tan fría como pensaba….

"Hayate menciono que estabas ahorrando dinero para ingresar a la Toudai" comenzó a platicar algo interesada "¿En que estas interesada?"

"Uhm bueno…siempre me a gustado los niños así que…estaba pensando estudiar pedagogía" Fate me miraba interesada en lo que decía y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro "¿E-eh, que pasa?"

"N-no es nada…solo me recordaste a alguien" Murmuro entrecortada mientras terminaba lo poco que quedaba en su taza.

"¿Qué piensas estudiar Fate-Chan?" Fate quedo mirándome unos segundo dejando su bebida de lado, rápidamente considere que le habría molestado la pregunta aunque seria algo irracional o podría ser que…."Ah lo siento, ¿te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?"

"Claro que no, puedes llamarme como gustes, solo que la mayoría de personas tan solo me llaman por mí apellido" Menciono suavemente. "Yo tengo planeado estudiar derecho aunque también estaba interesada en medicina" Dijo con simpleza aunque me puse a meditar un momento, aquellas dos opciones estaban lejos de parecerse aunque claramente parecía estar mas interesada en lo segundo. "Ya tengo que irme" Me despertó de mis pensamientos mientras ella se levantaba mirando el reloj.

"Yo me encargare de ordenar esto" Ofrecí sonriendo al ver que ya se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina para lavar todo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, yo asentí sin problema alguno "Esta bien, entonces nos vemos" Recogió su maletín dispuesta a irse.

"¿Fate-Chan?" Llame por ultima vez, esta volteo y me acerque sonriendo divertida "Parece que te a crecido un bigote" Bromee limpiándole los rastros de café que le quedaron posiblemente cuando le sorprendí llamándole por su nombre cuando estaba tomando la bebida.

"A-Ah, Gr-gra-acias, tonces vemos pronto" Trate de entender lo que quería decir mientras daba media vuelta avergonzada para salir por la puerta.

Otra vez me quedaba sola pero esta vez con una sonrisa en mi rostro me senté en el mueble "Mmmm… es la primera vez que la veo sonrojarse" Me dije a mi misma divertida "Kawaii"

Al cabo de unos momentos termino el programa que estaba viendo y decidí a limpiar un poco, no obstante no había mucho que hacer, Fate tenia todo muy bien ordenado, tendría que pedirle que limpiara un poco menos para que tener algo que hacer entre tanto ella llegara.

"¡Yoisho!" En menos de lo que me imagine todos los platos estaban limpios, mire alrededor de aquella amplia cocina pero fue el horno el que capto mi atención, lo abrí para mirar dentro, parecía de muy buena calidad. Me hizo recordar todos los postres y panes dulces que hacían mis padres cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos mas jóvenes, la cabeza se me lleno de gratos recuerdos que últimamente se habían ausentado.

"Quizás pueda hacer algo…" Plantee la posibilidad y ¿Por qué no? Fate me dijo el primer día que vine a vivir aquí que podía disponer de cualquier cosa con el propósito de sentirme más cómoda. "¿Qué le gustara a Fate-Chan….?" Me pregunte, tratando de adivinar los gustos de la rubia.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el llamado del teléfono. Camine lo más de prisa que mis piernas, oh bueno, mi pierna me lo permitía.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Nanoha?" Me respondió una voz muy familiar.

"¿Fate-Chan?" Pregunte algo extrañada aunque lo único que recibí fue una risa, ahora si estaba confundida aquella voz sin duda alguna era de Fate, sin embargo aquella chica que se estaba riendo no podía ser ella. "Esto…"

"Lo siento, lo siento" Paro de reír "Mi nombre es Alicia, tenia deseos de hablar contigo"

"¿Co-conmigo? ¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunte sin comprender.

"No, pero quizás pronto, soy la hermana mayor de Fate" Comunico con suma naturalidad, mis músculos se tensaron, mi curiosidad se hacia cada vez mas grande al saber que aquella persona me conocía, obviamente Fate le había contado de mi. "Solo quería saber que tal te llevas con mi hermanita"

"Oh, nos llevamos bien…supongo…" No pude ocultar mi duda.

"¿Supones?" Le escuche suspirar quedadamente a través del teléfono "Espero que la perdones, ella no es la mejor de la anfitrionas" Percibí un cierta desilusión en su voz.

"¡N-no! Ella es muy amable" Apresure a decir "solo…todo fue muy repentino…"

Volví a escuchar su risa "Lo se, lo se, ella me a contado todo, es mas…me llamo después de haber pasado el incidente" Confeso la otra chica.

"¿En serio?" Interrogue tratando de saber más.

"En serio, me asuste mucho pues estaba muy alterada y nerviosa, la verdad es que también debo disculparme, indirectamente también fui la causa de que haya pasado todo esto" Ahora si estaba mas confundida de lo que había estado en un principio.

"No entiendo…" Pegue más el teléfono a mi oreja para escuchar una respuesta.

"¿Uh? Supongo que ella no te a hablado mucho de mi, ¿Verdad?" Su voz picara llego hasta mi oído "Ya lo entenderás después"

"Esto…."

"¿Uhm? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" Interrogo curiosa.

"Me preguntaba por que si Fate-Chan tiene un departamento tan espacioso por que no vive con su familia"

"Jaja mi madre y yo somos de Italia" Musito jovialmente.

"¡¿Italia?! Hablan muy bien japonés para ser de otro país" Exclame sorprendida.

"¿En serio?" Alicia parecía muy alagada por lo que había dicho "Nosotras aprendimos japonés cuando éramos mas jóvenes aunque las razones de Fate fueron otras, la verdad es que a ella no se le da muy bien por aprender nuevos idiomas pero estudio mucho para hablarlo a la perfección"

"Ya veo…me gustaría poder conocer mejor a Fate-Chan" Declare mas interesada de lo que estaba.

"Mi hermana es…algo difícil de tratar, a veces se encierra en si misma y no deja que nadie la conozca mas de lo que ella piensa que deberían, pero pareces una buena persona quizás tu compañía le haga bien a ella de igual manera "

"No para nada, de todas maneras me intereso desde la primera vez que la vi" solté sin haber pensado mucho lo que decía.

"¿Ah?"

"Noooooooo es nada hahahahaha" Trate de corregir nerviosa

"Hahaha eres rara" Afirmo divertida, oh vaya tan solo a pasado un rato desde que empezamos a hablar y ya piensa que soy extraña. "En fin, me tengo que ir, pero espero poder volver a hablar contigo muy pronto, cuídate y cuida de mi Onee-Chan"

"AH, Alicia-San una ultima pregunta"

"¿uh? Dime"

"Que clase de cosas le gustan a Fate-Chan…ha-hablo de comida claro" Alicia parecía meditarlo y eso hacia que mi tensión aumentara un tanto.

"Mmm pues…." Inicio "cualquier cosa estaría bien hahaha" ¿hablaba en serio, cualquier cosa? "Oh-Ohh casi se me olvidaba dentro de 4 días cumple años" Exclamo emocionada.

"¿En serio? No a mencionado nada" Respondí algo decepcionada.

"Es que es una amargada" Explico ella molesta.

* * *

_(En otro lugar al mismo tiempo)_

"¡Ashu!" Una rubia estornudaba de nuevo en plena clase mientras sus demás compañeros le quedaban mirando_. "Diablos… ¿me estaré enfermando?"_ Se preguntaba así misma mientras sacaba su pañuelo.

La campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, todos los jóvenes salieron apresurados, de todas maneras era viernes y la mayoría de chicos estaban excitados pensando que podías hacer el fin de semana. La joven de ojos singulares se preparo para salir de igual manera pero un pensamiento le hizo parar al momento. "Supongo que pasare por ese sitio antes de regresar" Se dijo antes de emprender marcha.

Aquel lugar siempre era muy concurrido, eso le molestaba un poco pero de todas maneras decidió entrar, al hacerlo un par de ojos se posaron en ella y con una sonrisa le saludo con la mano, la mas alta sonrió en respuesta y se sentó en el lugar de siempre.

"Tomare un descanso" Le escucho decir mientras una compañera le sustituía, esta se quito el delantal y acompaño a la rubia. "¿Que tal, Fate-Chan, Como esta Nanoha-Chan?" Hayate saludo amigablemente mientras tomaba asiento.

"Todo a estado…muy tranquilo" Le informo tratando de evitar contacto con la mirada. "No me a dicho que le moleste algo"

"Mmm… bueno no creo que te lo diga de igual manera" Exclamo la castaña ahora haciendo que la otra le mirara con atención, la mas baja suspiro "Nanoha-Chan no es de aquellas personas que les guste quejarse de cualquier cosa que le pase, si tiene algún dolor o le molesta algo no te lo dirá pues no querrá ser una molestia para ti"

"Ya veo…" Fate Murmuro casi inaudible, pensativa. "Supongo que no considere eso" Su voz cada vez parecía mas lejana.

Hayate entonces se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban tan bien….o al menos como ella lo hubiera querido, rápidamente se paro y miro a la rubia severamente "¡Ambas necesitan conocerse mas!" Exclamo de repente eufórica la más baja. Fate parpadeo unos momentos pues hubiera jurado que tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos. "Es primordial que se lleven bien puesto que están viviendo juntas" Sermoneo esta.

"Uh-Uhm!" Afirmo sin poder contradecir.

"Fate-Chan, hay formas de acercarse a las personas, debes actuar _apropiadamente_" Fate parecía bastante confundida con lo que la otra chica trababa de decir, sin embargo asintió sin chistar.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero…" Paro pensando un poco mejor lo que iba a decir, ella no era muy buena entablando conversaciones e ignoraba cual seria lo mas apropiado de hacer en estos momentos.

"Podrías invitarla a salir" Solto sin rodeos Hayate calmadamente mientras tomaba un poco de la bebida que le acababan de traer, hubo silencio.

"¡¿Haaa?!" Fue el único que salio de los labios de la otra chica. "¿Pe-Pero eso no seria extraño? …digo…" Trato de pensar razonablemente en lo que iba a decir "Solo nos conocemos hace algunos días y que le pida salir co-conmigo eso suena…"

"Oh Fate-Chan estabas pensando en tener una _cita_ con Nanoha-Chan?" Pregunto picadamente.

Fate abrió los ojos "¡Cla-Claro que no!" Soltó sonrojándose al instante. _"¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_ Se auto reprehendió ella misma _"Creo que estoy exagerando las cosas…solo me a pedido que la lleve a algún sitio" _Reflexiono segundos después.

"Nanoha-Chan siempre a sido muy energética y alegre" El rostro de la castaña se torno melancólico al notar el silencio de la otra "Supongo que a de estar aburrida estando SOLA y ENCERRADA" soltó enfatizando mas en las dos ultimas palabras logrando el efecto deseado en su acompañante, quien en seguida sintió una desagradable sensación de culpabilidad y vergüenza que le carcomía desde lo mas profundo de su interior.

"Esta bien, Su-supongo que podría preguntarle" Apresuro a decir Testarossa al ver que la joven de cabellos cortos tapaba su mirada con las manos y empezaba a sollozar.

"¡Genial!" Exclamo alegre recuperándose de su estado casi inhumanamente.

"_Pero que__… ¿estaba actuando?"_ Fate miro sospechosamente a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella, pero ya no podía darle vuelta atrás.

"Oh vaya, casualmente han abierto un parque de diversiones muy cerca de aquí" Menciono sacando un volante. Fate agarro con cautela la pequeña hoja y lo miro atentamente, alzo disimuladamente la mirada viendo la feliz y descarada sonrisa de Yagami.

* * *

**(****Fate's POV)**

"Ya es tarde" Mire mi reloj que marcaban mas de las nueve de la noche, ¿como pude ser tan descuidada? Aquellas palabras de Yagami me retumbaban en la cabeza como si apenas las estuviera escuchando, por supuesto que mi intención que se sintiera así "agh" Sacudí mi cabeza sorprendida de cual manipuladora podía ser aquella mujer, eventualmente logro que me sintiera mal.

"Fate-Chan tienes que actuar _apropiadamente_" Eso fue lo que me dijo "No puedes actuar como si todavía vivieras sola" Me recalco fervientemente hace unos minutos, camine de prisa dispuesta a tomar el tren, hoy había nevado y concluí que seria un poco molesto conducir con este clima, tomar el tren resultaría mas rápido.

Sabía que era mi culpa por no haberme detenido a tiempo, que tenia que haber tenido mas precauciones sabiendo que el automóvil estaba a prueba, pero aquella vez… "Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso" Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de pensar en otras cosas. "Ya son las 10 pm." Mire por ultima vez el reloj antes de llegar a mi destino, entre sigilosamente mirando a los costados, una tenue luz al costado del sillón me advertía la presencia de Nanoha en la sala, camine despacio quitándome la bufanda y dejándola en un silla, al levantar la vista me percate de un pequeño plato en la mesa que despedía un olor dulce.

"¿Galletas?" Me pregunte mientras encontraba un pequeño papel al costado que decía mi nombre, _¿las habrá preparado ella para mi?_ Me pregunte a mi misma poniéndome una en la boca, quede realmente pasmada, estaban deliciosas….

"¿Uhm…?" Me voltee lentamente todavía con la segunda galleta en la boca, acercándome despacio me apoye en el respaldar del sillón mirando hacia abajo, ahí yacía una bella durmiente placidamente sumergida en el mundo de los sueños abrazando la almohada.

"Gracias…" Le susurre suavemente en el oído mientras la levantaba para llevarla a su cama. Cerré con sumo cuidado la puerta para no despertarle y me dirigí a tomar una ducha para calentar mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien sentir el agua caliente en mi piel pero a la misma vez que me relajaba también no pude evitar pensar en los repentinos acontecimientos.

"Todo a pasado tan rápido" murmure para mi misma mojándome la cara, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared, realmente no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea, traer a casa a una perfecta extraña no era algo que se me hubiera ocurrido por simple deseo pero mi descuido fue la causa de que ella resultara lesionada "No tuve alternativa" Sonreí con pesadez cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

De pronto se me vino a la mente lo de hace unos momentos "Aquellas galletas realmente sabían bien…." De pronto recordé aquel parque de diversiones que me habían mencionado….

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, a pesar de la baja de temperatura que había sufrido el clima ayer, hoy parecía bastante despejado, mirando por la ventana a penas uno podría imaginarse que había nevado, sin duda alguna era un buen día para salir. En la residencia Testarossa vemos a una joven de cabellos rubios bastante perturbada, se había levantado hace mas de una hora asegurándose primero haber sido la primera en despertar para después idear la manera mas apropiada (Según recomendaciones de cierta persona) para decir lo que tenia que decir.

"Ehm….quisieras…ahm….sabes? he escuchado que hay una feria cerca de aquí y…..AH" Fate se encontraba en su cuarto caminando de un lado para otro, ya habiendo decidido invitar a la castaña tomando como excusa agradecerle el haberle preparado algo anoche el único problema que se le planteaba era como invitarla a salir sin sonar como una imitación a salir. "Esto es estupido" se paro apoyándose en la pared bastante irritada.

"A ver una vez mas…." Se dijo así misma respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos para focalizarce en su objetivo. _"Pero que diablos… cuando lo pensé ayer parecía mas fácil, no se ni por que me preocupo, tan solo es decir…" _Levanto el puño sujetando aquel folleto que le había dado Hayate ayer "¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!" Completo la frase en voz alta y firme.

"Claro, ¿a donde?"

"¿Ah?" Fate abrió los de golpe los ojos y los colores se le vinieron a la cara, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Nanoha mirándole curiosamente, la situación cambio drásticamente de frustrante a humillante en cuestión de segundos. "Ah…ah….ah…" Abrió la boca para responder algo pero sentía un fuerte nudo atorado en la mitad de la garganta.

"Lo siento, estaba llamando a la puerta pero no me contestabas, ah! Un parque de diversiones" Exclamo Nanoha mirando mas de cerca la folletería que yacía en la mano de la rubia.

"Estaba pensando que quizás… ¿te gustaría ir hoy?"

"Uhm!" Afirmo la castaña muy contenta. "Tenia ganas de salir" Comento viendo el folleto de arriba abajo.

_-Supongo que a de estar aburrida estando SOLA y ENCERRADA...SOLA y ENCERRADA...SOLA y ENCERRADA (eco)-_

Aquella frase de Yagami tomo de golpe la cabeza de la ojiroja como si fueran baldes de agua fría. "…."

"Por cierto Fate-Chan, esta listo el desayuno, solo vine a avisarte" Comento risueña la otra chica desde la puerta, Fate despertó de sus pensamiento y solo alcanzo a ver a Nanoha caminando hacia el comedor

"N-No estuvo tan difícil…ha-ha-ha" Se dijo así misma ya estando a solas en la habitación, hoy día iba a ser un día fuera de rutina.

* * *

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo y a pocas horas de su destino se encontraba una bella joven de cabellos dorados durmiendo placidamente. A su costado se encontraba una mujer mayor leyendo un libro, esta se separo de su entretenida lectura al mirar por la ventanilla del avios y divisando tierra embozo una sonrisa.

"¿Alicia?" Llamo la mujer de cabellos cortos tan solo recibiendo un perezoso gruñido de la más joven. "Alicia…ya casi llegamos, puedes ver Japón por la ventana" Anuncio excitada mientras veía como unos parpados se abrían dejando ver un peculiar color de ojos, aun somnolienta bostezo causando una pequeña risa a la mas adulta.

"Oh vaya a sido rápido"

"Es por que te la haz pasado durmiendo todo el tiempo"

"Hahaha" Rió esta bastante animada _"Ha pasado bastante tiempo mi querida 'Onee-Chan' "_ Le dedico un breve saludo en su mente a su hermana menor mientras miraba extasiada aquel hermoso país que ansiaba conocer.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Autora:** Wow a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizaba, agradezco de antemano los reviews que me han mandado y también a los comentarios contractivos, me a servido para hacer algunos pequeños arreglos aunque con el detalle de la licencia de conducir creo que esta bastante tarde para retractarme XD. El próximo capitulo será mas interesante, veremos un acercamiento en la relación que tienen Fate y Nanoha, a demás de tener a un nuevo personaje casi teniendo un pie dentro de la vida de ambas.

Finalmente agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este fic y se les agradece mas a los que dejan review XD como siempre cualquier comentario constructivo siempre sea bien aceptado. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi mundo y el mundo de los demás están separados por una imperceptible línea creada por mi misma a mi alrededor, mi mundo… es un lugar impenetrable donde nadie puede conocer cosas que yo no quiera que sepan, nadie me puede tocar, nadie me puede lastimar. Mi rostro es una fría mascara muy bien elaborada creada para nadie se pueda acercar a esa línea y amenazar con infiltrarse en ella. De esa forma me siento segura pero a la misma vez me preguntaba a mi misma _"¿que pasaría si alguien lograse entrar?_" la idea me estremecía pero a la misma vez hacia en los mas recóndito de mi subconsciente me emocionaba.

**Sweet Home**

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos días desde que aquella chica había llegado a vivir conmigo y ahora me encontraba viendo un mapa de aquel parque de diversiones, parecía bastante extenso, no había estado en uno de estos desde que era una niña, la absorbente atmósfera me traiga agradables recuerdos.

Ella parecía bastante feliz y eso a la misma vez me hacia sentir bien, primero decidimos caminar un rato viendo los juegos que estaban mas adelante, usualmente veíamos aquellos puestos de juegos donde podías ganarte algún premio si lograbas pasar algún tipo de reto, fue ahí cuando lo vi, al costado de tiro al blanco se encontraba aquel CD que había querido desde hace tiempo, lo estaban poniendo como premio.

"Fate-Chan" Me sobresalte y voltee de inmediato "Iré a ver algo en aquella tienda no tardo" Oportunidad, saque dinero y me dispuse a intentarlo, solo tenia que botar una pila de latas con una pelota, se veía realmente fácil.

Tire la primera bola.

"Oh vaya, a estado cerca" Aquel hombre me alcanzo la segunda pelota, tire la segunda agudizando un poco mas la vista y golpeo justo en el centro de la parte inferior, un buen lugar para hacer perder el equilibrio a las que estaban arriba, eso pensé pero solo temblaron un poco antes de quedarse en un mismo lugar.

"Ah, a estado cerca Fate-Chan" Di un pequeño respingo del susto "¿Me dejas intentarlo?" Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

"Ah...claro"

"Fate-Chan…alguna vez haz jugado Dodgeball?" Yo negué con la cabeza pero sentí cierto escalofrió al ver una retorcida sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro "Era un juego bastante popular cuando estaba en la escuela aunque nunca se me fue bien" Trague saliva y asentí escuchándola.

Me la imagine siendo atacada por miles de pelotas viniendo de todos los lados.

"Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es golpear a tu oponente con toda la fuerza que tengas, en este caso la pila de latas"

Nanoha miro fijamente al joven que estaba entendiendo que por lo visto estaba un tanto perturbado y luego paso la mirada a su objetivo, en un rápido movimiento lanzo la pelota con mucha fuerza dando justo donde yo había golpeado anteriormente, aunque el resultado fue diferente, en un segundo veía como las 15 latas habían salido disparadas por todo el pequeño puesto.

"Vaya la haz tirado todas" Mencione impresionada pero luego mis ojos se fijaron en el suelo, aquellas latas tenían pequeñas piedras en su interior. Esa era la razón por la cual no pude derribarlas en un principio.

Nos encontrábamos otra vez caminando y mis manos estaban sujetando mi nueva posesión aunque estaba un poco abochornada por la forma en que lo había conseguido, quien iba pensar que aquella chica tenia tanta fuerza, aunque claro, si hubiera sabido que tenia piedras en su interior hubiera utilizado mas fuerza. Miraba de reojo y veía su despreocupada expresión y aquella sonrisa…

"Espero que no te hayas molestado por aquel viejo truco de las piedras"

"No, seria muy fácil si no tuviera algún truco ¿verdad?"

"Uhm lo que dices es muy razonable aunque parecías un tanto molesta cuando lo descubriste"

"…."

"¿Te gusta mucho _Mizuki Nana_?" Pregunto mirando curiosa el CD que tenia en mis manos. Yo asentí. "ehhhh no esta mal pero ¿no te parece que _Tamura Yukari_ es mejor?" ambas paramos en seco y nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos, ella seguía con aquella sonrisa y lo único que podía hacer es arquear la ceja….

"_Debes estar bromeando" _Pensé con el orgullo herido "¿A donde quieres ir ahora?"

"uhm todos parecen buenos…"

"Recuerda escoger alguno donde no tengas que forzar mucho la pierna" le hice recordar, ella parecía saberlo perfectamente aunque no pudo ocultar su decepción. "Quizás uno donde tengas que estar sentada…"

"¿montaña rusa?"

"¿No te parece demasiado?"

"Tu dijiste que podía ir a uno donde tuviera que estar sentada, ¿no?" Recalco.

"¿Bromeas verdad?" No podía creer cuanta energía tenia.

-

**-**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

Anduvimos recorriendo el lugar por varias horas, me estaba divirtiendo mucho a pesar de que en mis condiciones no podía subirme a las atracciones que hubiera querido. Fate-Chan era amable a su manera, su rostro sin embargo siempre estaba serio, sus ojos eran fríos. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseaba que aquella chica sonriera para mí…

"¿Fate-Chan?"

Le llame una vez mas, ella me miro con aquellos hermosos ojos que resplandecían intensamente por el reflejo del atardecer, me quede mirándola atontada por unos segundos sin poder decir nada. Realmente era muy hermosa…

"Será mejor que regresemos pronto esta empezando a hacer mucho frió"

Mis ojos vieron el cielo nublado "si" murmure sintiendo como el vapor salía de mi boca, mis manos estaban frías, la había pasado tan bien que el clima había pasado desapercibido para mi, seguramente en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar, no obstante no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada.

"todavía nos queda unos cuantos minutos…. ¿un ultimo juego?" Sonreí de nuevo y lo pensé unos cuantos segundos.

"Quiero ver el atardecer ahí" Tomando una decisión señale la noria que hace poco había prendido sus luces. Me levante todavía con dificultar y tome la muleta que estaba a mi costado, Por un momento hubiera jurado ver cierto sonrojo en su rostro "Fate-Chan" Llame suavemente, ella se sobresalto un poco ¿Qué había pensado en ese momento? Reí un poco para mi misma y le tendí la mano. "Vamos, juntas"

Nos subimos a lo que seria nuestra ultima parada en aquel parque de diversiones, las puertas se cerraron y ambas nos sentamos juntas, cada quien mirado por su ventana pero aun sujetando la mano de la otra, la mano de Fate era muy calida…

"Gracias por lo de hoy la pase muy bien"

"No es nada, yo también lo disfrute, gracias por el CD" Nuestros ojos se toparon otra vez

"Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños Nyahaha" Abriste los ojos sorprendida "Oh, Hace un par de días recibí una llamada de Alicia-San, siento no habértelo comentado" Siguió mirando por la ventana, pero sentí que me agarraba la mano con un poco mas de firmeza.

"¿Que te dijo?" Pregunto aun sin mirarme

"Uhm…veamos" lo medite un rato cerrando mis ojos "Fate es obstinada, amargada, difícil de tratar, se cierra en si misma y a demás es pésima anfitriona" Señale cada uno de los puntos que recordaba de aquella conversación, con cuidado mire a Fate, nunca antes le vi fruncir el seño tanto como en ese momento.

"…."

"Cuando Alicia-San habla de ti puedo sentir el cariño que te tiene" Seguíamos moviéndonos mientras veíamos el paisaje, ninguna hablo en un rato.

Sin embargo una tímida sonrisa apareció en tus labios.

"También me gustaría verla" Le escuche comentar mientras apoyaba la frente en la ventana, sonreí comprensiva pues sabia lo triste que era no ver a tu familia. La rueda empezó a detenerse advirtiendo que pronto se acabaría el recorrido, miramos por última vez las luces de aquel parque mientras disfrutábamos de la compañía de la otra.

Ya estando en el autobús ambas nos sentamos en la parte trasera, el transporte siguió su recorrido mientras veíamos a las personas subirse y bajarse, sin darnos cuentas solo habíamos quedado Fate y yo, los primeros copos de nieve descendían del cielo, tan lentamente que parecía que estuviesen bailando ante nuestros ojos, ambas nos quedamos observando el paisaje.

¿En que estará pensando? Me preguntaba al mirarle en silencio.

"¿Fate-Chan?" La llame por su nombre por ultima vez esa noche, ella giro lentamente. "No quiero que me sigas diciendo "tu" cuando me hables, dime por mi nombre" Nuestros ojos se encontraron y parecía que estaban pensando que decir, sin embargo lo único que salio de tus labios fue…

"Esta bien, Nanoha" Por primera vez me sonreíste, cerré mis ojos y tu sonrisa se quedo en mi cabeza todo el camino diciéndome a mi misma que daría cualquier cosa para mantener aquel hermoso gesto en tu rostro.

Aun tomadas de la mano desee que el autobús nunca se detuviera.

El Domingo paso lenta pero tranquilamente, Fate y yo anduvimos toda la tarde sentadas viendo películas, hace días tenia la sensación que le incomodaba mi presencia, llegue a pesar que aquella era la razón por la cual pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, quizás mis sospechas no sean del todo erradas, no obstante felizmente ahora puedo ver que el ambiente que nos rodea es un poco mas a gusto.

Nuestra comunicación también va mejorando. Aunque Fate no era fuera tan comunicativa me esmeraba por sacar cualquier tema de conversación, estudios, trabajo, metas, gustos, música. Todo era bien recibido y poco a poco sentía que quizás aquella chica no era tan indiferente hacia mi persona como creí en un principio, aunque siempre evadíamos un tema en especial… nuestras familias.

No es que no me gustara hablar de mis hermanos o de mi padre, pero hablar de ellos significaría recordar cosas que quisiera por al momento evadir, de alguna u otra manera presentía que a Fate le pasaba lo mismo.

"Nanoha"

"¿Uhm?" Me voltee a verla.

"Falta poco para el examen de ingreso"

Diablos. No había pegado el ojo en un libro desde hace meses, lo había olvidado por completo.

"Uh-Uhm…si lo se" Mentira, se me había olvidado.

"No es de mi incumbencia pero…"

"N-No, adelante" Le corte rápidamente "Puedes decirme lo que sea"

Asentiste y miraste un punto fijo en el techo como procesando las palabras que ibas a decir. "¿No crees que te lo estas tomando muy tranquila?"

"…." ¿Acaso ella cree que soy descuidada?

"Pensé que quizás tenias dificultad para estudiar, así que tal vez…es decir… quizás podríamos estudiar ambas por las noches y…"

"¡_Aunque ella tiene mucha razón!, después de todo la principal razón por la cual vine a Tokio y conseguir trabajo era para entrar a la Toudai y si bien no podía caminar a mi gusto por aquel accidente eso no significaba que no pueda estudiar estando aquí_"

"¿Nanoha?"

"_Ahora que lo pienso tan solo quedaba un par de semanas para el examen, ¿que voy a hacer? Soy mala en Matemáticas, siempre tuve dificultad con las fechas en Historia_" Cerré los ojos concentrándome en lo que iba a hacer, me estaba empezando a poner sumamente nerviosa, ¿que pasaría si no lograba entrar? Sabía que entrar a la Toudai no era fácil, muchas personas habían conseguido entrar después de muchos intentos y ahí estaba yo viendo TV sin tomarle la importancia que debería.

"…." Desperté y me encontré con unos profundos ojos rojizos mirándome fijamente.

"¿eh?" Abrí y cerré los ojos sin comprender muy bien por que me observaba fijamente, parecía que estuviese esperando que dijera algo.

"Nada" Dijo algo desilusionada, ¿acaso me había perdido de algo?

**-**

**-**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

**Flash Back**

"¡Fate!, ¡Fate!" El nombre de aquella niña retumbaba por aquellas vacías habitaciones "Vamos, sal de donde estés, no es gracioso" Hacia mas de 1 hora que estaba buscando a aquella niña y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Linith…" La mayor de cabellos castaños cortos volteo.

"¿Alicia? Deberías estar en cama, Precia se pondrá triste si no mejoras" Hablo con mas ternura la mayor acariciándole la cabeza a la niña de 9 años en frente de ella.

"¿Dónde esta Fate?" Los pequeños ojos de la rubia buscaron a los alrededores.

"¡A-Ah! Debe estar por ahí jugando, yo la buscare, ahora anda a descansar de nuevo, esta haciendo frió así que trata de taparte bien"

"¡uhm!" Alicia asintió obediente mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Sin embargo al notar que la mayor se había perdido de su vista salio cautelosamente_. "Bien…ahora…"_

_Desde que éramos muy pequeñas Alicia y yo siempre hemos estado juntas, Sin embargo lamentablemente el cuerpo de ella era muy débil, constantemente se enfermaba, por aquella razón mi madre siempre procuraba ponerle especial atención, yo amaba a mi hermana pero no podía evitar sentirme sola cuando veía a mi madre tan pendiente de ella…_

"Ah, Fate" Alicia llamo a su hermana quien estaba sentada a pie de un enorme árbol en un rincón del patio trasero. Ella sonrió al ver a su hermana menor tan bien abrigada, por un momento pensó en aquellos hombres de nieve que usualmente hacían cuando nevaba, ella llevaba un chaleco y una bufanda se encontraba enrollada en su pequeño cuello. "Linith esta preocupada por ti, desde hace rato a estado buscándote"

"Me gusta estar afuera, a demás aquí hay mas luz, puedo leer mejor" Dijo serena mientras sostenía un libro entre manos, Alicia arqueo las señas haciendo un puchero.

_Estudiaba muy duro para que ella pudiera sentirse orgullosa, nunca cause molestias a los demás y cuidaba de mi hermana cuando ella no estaba. Mi mente solamente estaba enfocada en hacer feliz a mi madre y así cumplir sus expectativas, pero…_

_Me odiaba_

"Siempre andas estudiando, deberías dejar los libros unos momentos e ir a hacerme compañía" Reprocho esta.

Fate tan solo sonrió y cerro el libro "No deberías estar aquí podrías enfermar"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Yo estaré bien, pero si tu te enfermas nuestra madre se procurara mucho" Alicia bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro en sus mechones. Fate reacciono, se había pasado esta vez. Sin querer le había recriminado el trato que tenia Precia hacia ella. "Lo-lo siento, yo no quise…"

"Esta bien" Comprendió la mayor.

_Me odiaba a mi misma por sentirme de esa manera, por tener aquellos pensamientos en mi mente, por tener celos de mi propia hermana. Nosotras somos gemelas y siempre hubo un vinculo especial, ella me consocia demasiado bien y eso me aterraba por que no quería que viera lo que trataba de ocultar._

_No obstante ella lo sabía. Y aun así me sonreía_.

"Lo siento" Volvió a repetir sin mirarle a los ojos.

"Esta bien…" Los calidos brazos de su hermana mayor rodearon el cuerpo de la otra, Fate quien hasta ahora había evitado mirarla poso sus ojos en su hermana. "Para ti la persona mas importante es nuestra madre, no te culpo por sentirse de esa manera…"

"Alicia…"

"Pero para mi tu eres lo mas importante, si alguna vez llegara a pasarte algo mi corazón se partiría, así que….volvamos" Concluyo tomándole de la mano.

"Y-yo…Lo si…ento..."

"Ahg, Hey no te pongas a llorar" Rió esta al ver a su hermana tapándose los ojos para que no pudiera verle.

_Aquellas lágrimas no fueron de tristeza, fueron de vergüenza. Pero aun así cuando escuche aquellas palabras….realmente me sentí muy feliz._

**-**

**-**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

Fate despertó de golpe, su corazón latía rápido y sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en el techo de su oscura habitación, sintió algo tibio recorrer por sus mejillas y lentamente paso su mano derecha por su rostro.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se habían salido de sus ojos. Le tomo unos segundos reincorporarse y sonrió melancólica. Ese día había nevado y el cuerpo de la chica tembló ante el cambio de temperatura cuando salio del departamento.

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no dejar rastro de su salida, repaso mentalmente si había dejado todo en orden y con serenidad se dio media vuelta para marcharse, todo estaba en orden pero por alguna razón sentía que había olvidado algo…algo muy grande.

A pesar de ese sentimiento decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en sus clases, estaba totalmente aburrida pero aun así su mano se movía con destreza para apuntar todo lo necesario, su mente recordó aquel sueño, era verdad, aun ahora no querría decepcionarla por eso no podía distraerse de su objetivo.

Así se sentía a gusto.

No tenia por que cambiar.

Fracasar no era una de sus opciones, estaba decidida a mostrarle a su madre lo buena que podía ser. Nada más le importaba.

Llego la tarde y el sonido del timbre daba a conocer el final de las clases, la próxima semana terminaría el ciclo de estudios con un examen, a partir de ahí los alumnos tendrían que seguir estudiando solos para aprobar el examen de las universidades que habrían optado entrar.

"Hey Testarossa-San" La rubia volteo al escuchar su nombre, aquel chico que se sentaba 2 asientos mas adelante se encontraba parado frente a ella. "¿Hace frió verdad?"

"ciertamente" Concordó tajante mientras guardaba sus libros de texto. El joven trago saliva y miro de reojo a un grupo de chicos que al parecer estaban atentos a la situación.

"Ahm…me preguntaba…hay una cafetería cerca de aquí y pensé que quizás…"

"Lo siento" Corto tranquilamente "tengo cosas que hacer en casa"

El joven desilusionado miro apenado a otro punto.

"Entonces yo te llevo, mi automóvil esta abajo" Dijo otro empujando con el hombro al primero.

"No, puedo irme yo sola" Soltó fastidiada y escucho unas risas por parte del grupo que estaba viéndolos "Gracias de todos modos" Fate agarro sus cosas y se marcho sin voltear atrás.

Beep Beep

La rubia paro en seco en mitad de la calle y saco su móvil, tenia un mensaje, ella raras veces tenia llamadas y mucho menos alguien le mandaba mensaje. Extrañamente no conocía el número de procedencia del mensaje de texto.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, te estoy esperando en casa, no tardes - Alicia"_ Fate leyó con cuidado el mensaje, lo hizo dos veces mas hasta que la información proceso y cuando ocurrió eso su cerebro entro en colapso, su hermana estaba en Japón, vino justamente para este día y a demás estaba ahora mismo en su departamento…..

La ojiroja palideció

"Nanoha…" No había tiempo para tomar el tren, aunque fuera costoso tomo un taxi lo más rápido posible.

Ella nunca había hablado mucho de su hermana.

Obviamente nunca menciono que ella tenía una gemela.

"_Espero que no le haya hecho nada"_ Deseó para si misma estando dentro de taxi

**-**

**-**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

"Gracias" Fate camino rápido para tomar el ascensor, por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió por vivir en el ultimo piso de aquel edificio.

Estaba perturbada

Pero a la misma vez no sabia como explicarse por que le inquietaba lo que su hermana pudiera decirle o _hacerle_ a la pelirroja.

"Estas siendo paranoica" Se dijo así misma para calmarse, ciertamente Alicia era muy diferente a ella aunque eran gemelas, siempre había creído que su hermana mayor era algo _peculiar_. "Los nervios solo son por la situación inesperada" Dedujo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la rubia abrió la puerta, dejo sus zapatos y se dirigió a la sala, no había nadie.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, todo parecía en orden y muy tranquilo.

"Fa-Fate-Chan…"

La suave voz de Nanoha provenía de su habitación.

"No estés nerviosa, no te dolerá….mucho"

Esta vez el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso desmesuradamente, Nanoha supuestamente estaba con ella, pero eso era imposible por que ella acababa de llegar y…….

"¿E-estas segura de lo que haces?" Pregunto con voz temblorosa

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes, seré _gentil_ contigo"

Fate palideció al instante y un torbellino de preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, instintivamente sus pies empezaron a moverse hacia la habitación de la ojiazul cual estaba con la puerta semi cerrada.

"Fate-Chan…" Nanoha nombro nuevamente su nombre en un suspiro.

Esta vez la rubia enloqueció por completo y de un empujón abrió la puerta, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de la impresión y las dos chicas que estaban en aquella cama voltearon a verla.

"Pero que demonios…" Fue lo único que salio de la boca de la rubia al ver a Nanoha echada en la cama con la impostora sentada en su vientre y sujetando con las dos manos el rostro de la pelirroja.

"¡Fa-Fa-Fat…eso no puede ser, tu estas aquí!" Exclamo Nanoha señalando a la otra Fate que se encontraba encima de ella.

"No es lo que tu crees" Hablo la impostora tranquilamente al ver la situación.

**-**

**-**

**xXx**

**-**

**-**

"Bien… ¿Cómo puedo comenzar?" Se pregunto Alicia tomando asiento al frente de Fate quien mantenía su seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. "¿En serio te haz enfadado?" trato por ultima vez con una leve sonrisa.

"Habla…" Advirtió amenazante.

Nanoha quien se encontraba en la cocina, no precisamente por que tenia algo que hacer escuchaba atenta como Alicia le contaba lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, ella trago saliva, esta vez la rubia se había enfadado de verdad.

"_Así que….son gemelas"_ Nunca se lo hubiera esperado y es que Alicia jamás le había dicho nada por teléfono a pesar de haber hablado con ellas en distintas ocasiones. Casualmente siempre lo hacia cuando su hermana no se encontraba en casa, quizás no era casualidad. _"Vaya que me e dado una buena impresión"_

Nanoha asomo la cabeza cuidadosamente para observarlas, ambas eran exactamente iguales _"Pero a la misma vez son muy diferentes" _Analizo cuando pensó en lo ocurrido y al hacerlo su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte, un fuerte sonrojo fue tímidamente cubierto por los mechones de sus cabellos.

-

**Flash Back**

**-**

"¡No puede ser!" Ella se había quedado dormida y no pudo encontrar a la rubia.

Quería ser la primera en felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

"Idiota" Se dijo así misma mientras se desplomaba en el sillón boca abajo murmurando cosas inaudibles. De pronto la idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, al menos debería hacerle algo. Pensó.

La ojiazul entro a la cocina y busco en la alacena y en el refrigerador, no había mucho, lo necesario para ambas chicas pero afortunadamente encontró los suficientes ingredientes para hacer algo.

Nanoha se extraño de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca antes le había cocinado algo a alguien a pesar de saber de la materia ni siquiera le había hecho algo a su antiguo novio, paro unos instantes pensando y se sintió algo culpable con ello.

No obstante ahora se sentía extrañamente emocionada, no sabia exactamente que le provocaba tal interés en la rubia pero pensó que un sentimiento así definitivamente no le resultaba desagradable. La atracción, la emoción y hasta aquella pizca de dolor y frustración hacia que se sintiera mas viva.

Pero aun así quería saber que era lo que Fate sentía por ella.

Sabía muy bien que no desagradaba de ella y aunque Fate era muy formal, últimamente su comunicación había mejorado, aunque para Nanoha no era suficiente, quería saber más de ella.

Miro su mano y sonrió, recordó la primera vez que cogió su mano y si bien al principio la perturbada rubia trato de safarse del agarre al final la joven cedió a ello.

La masa estaba lista y con sumo cuidado la vertió en el molde poniéndola después en el horno, Nanoha miro a través de la ventanilla "Solo unos minutos" Dijo sonriendo, sin embargo, desprevenidamente escucho la puerta principal abrirse, la pelirroja salto del susto y lentamente asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

"_¿Fate-Chan?"_ Extraño. Muy extraño, usualmente ella tendría que haber llegado 2 horas mas tarde, sin embargo ahí estaba ella y al parecer estaba buscando algo pues no paraba de revisar cada rincón mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

"_¿Esa chaqueta es nueva?"_ Nanoha agudizo la vista aun escondida, aquella prenda de ropa no se la había visto hasta ahora. Su inspección fue suspendida al chocar miradas con la chica de ojos color rubí quien no tardo en mostrarle una dulce sonrisa.

Nanoha quedo pasmada, nunca antes ella le había sonreído de aquella manera.

"¿Piensas quedarte escondida ahí?" Pregunto suavemente sin dejar el gesto en su rostro.

"Agh ah…" La pelirroja salio un poco abochornada "Bienvenida"

"¿Estas cocinando?" Pregunto interesada al sentir el olor

"ahm si _algo, _por cierto Fate-Chan Feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias" Respondió con simpleza la rubia pero aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro. "Por cierto Nanoha…"

"Dime"

"¿Por que no les dices a tus amigas que vengan?" Sugirió esta

"¿En-en serio?" Consulto asombrada

"Si, la pasaremos mejor si hay mas personas, ¿Verdad?"

Nanoha regreso a la cocina aun sintiéndose un poco aturdida por la extraña actitud de Fate quien mientras tanto se la paso caminando lentamente por el departamento, observando cada detalle. Concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo, Nanoha procedió a hacer lo que Fate le había recomendado hace unos instantes.

Al cabo de unos minutos la obra de Nanoha estaba lista, bueno aun le faltaba algunos detalles como cubiertas y decoración, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, orgullosa y alegre miro el buen trabajo que había hecho para _aquella_ persona.

Y pensando en aquella persona, la ojiazul salio de la cocina para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala, camino por el pasillo hasta darse cuenta que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Ella estaba adentro mirando todo como lo había hecho hasta ahora con todo el departamento.

"¿Fate-Chan?"

"¿Uhm? Dime" Contesto la chica.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No es nada, solo recordaba algo" Se sentó en la cama y paso la mano por ella.

"¿En?" Interrogo Nanoha curiosa.

"Aquí dormía mi hermana cuando veníamos a Japón" La mas baja poso la mirada en los gestos melancólicos de la chica. "Nuestros padres nunca se casaron pero usualmente compartíamos temporadas con ambos, los dos son médicos, lo difícil para nosotras era viajar tan lejos para ver al otro"

"Debió ser duro"

"Al principio… pero uno se acostumbra" respondió sobria. "¿Todavía duele mucho?" Consulto viendo la pierna de la pelirroja.

"No mucho, uno se acostumbra" respondió esta citando las mismas palabras que había usado la otra hace unos momentos.

Y ella sonrió de nuevo "Pero debe ser molesto a la hora de caminar, ¿verdad?"

"En un comienzo bastante pero creo que ahora puedo manejarlo bastante bien, puesto andar por el departamento sin ningún problema"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

"Ah" Exclamo la otra al verse en el espejo

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Mou, me a salido una espinilla" Menciono mirándose el rostro mas de cerca.

"Quizás haz estado comiendo mucho" Bromeo Fate "Ven, siéntate" Nanoha volteo y obedientemente se sentó en la cama mientras la rubia inclinándose un poco miraba su rostro. "Uhm, creo que te lo puedo quitar"

"¿Haaa? No, claro que no" Asevero defensivamente cubriéndose el rostro.

"¿Por que no?" Cuestiono impaciente.

"Por que va a doler mucho"

La joven de ojos rojos la miro unos segundos con ternura y aparto gentilmente las manos de su rostro, ambas se miraron fijamente hasta que Nanoha sintió como la otra hacia que se echara en la cama y a continuación vio con horror (y a la misma vez con placer) como se sentaba en su vientre.

"Fa-Fate-Chan…" Su nombre salio suavemente de sus labios

"No estés nerviosa, no te dolerá….mucho" Rió divertida al ver la expresión de su rostro pero sin darse cuenta que ahora el motivo de nervios de la pelirroja ya no era aquella simple espinilla.

"¿E-estas segura de lo que haces?" Pregunto con voz temblorosa

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes, seré _gentil_ contigo" Fate puso énfasis pícaro lo ultimo causando que el rostro de Nanoha empezaba a hervir por completo, la situación era rara, bastante rara y no le incomodaba mas los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella.

Sin embargo y no sabiendo por que algo muy en el fondo le decía que algo estaba mal.

Nanoha cerró fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos con pánico observo el rostro de la rubia acercándose al suyo.

Sintió el delicado tacto de sus manos en su rostro.

Esto se estaba poniendo peor, de un momento a otro Nanoha sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo ahora se había situado en su rostro.

"Fate-Chan…"

"Pero que demonios…"

Nanoha abrió totalmente los ojos y giro el rostro, palideció al ver a una chica igual a la que tenia encima situada en la puerta de su habitación

-

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**

"Y eso fue lo que paso" Finalizo Alicia que por alguna razón sentía que su hermana no se había tragado del todo lo que había dicho."Oi, duele cuando me miras de esa manera" Acuso ofendida.

"No debiste haberte pasado por mi" Resumió esta pasándose la mano por el rostro.

"Fue divertido, quería ver la cara que ponías"

"Tu…" Comenzó amenazante la menor.

El timbre sonó de repente haciendo que las gemelas pararan en seco su discusión.

"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?" Se pregunto Fate.

"Oh deben ser la amiga de Nanoha de la cual me hablaste por teléfono"

"¿La llamaste?"

"Si, entre mas mejor" Aseguro Alicia yéndose a la puerta.

"No, espera, yo abro" Exclamo alterada mientras intentaba alcanzar a la otra.

"Vaya es raro que ella nos invite a venir a su departamento" Comentaba Arisa quien se encontraba con Hayate y Suzuka.

"Tienes razón" Concordó Hayate "Nanoha dijo que era cumpleaños de Fate-Chan así que supongo que esa era la razón"

"Supongo…"

"Me alegra que hayamos venido, quería visitar a Nanoha-chan después de los del accidente" Respondió Suzuka amablemente.

"Yo solo e podido comunicarme con ella por teléfono y quería saber en que tipo de lugar estaba viviendo ahora"

Las chicas cortaron su conversación y miraron fijamente la puerta. Hayate se acerco mas al notar unos ciertos ruidos detrás de ella, parecía dos personas discutiendo.

"_También es mi departamento, yo abro"_

"_tu ya haz hecho suficiente, yo abro"_

"_quédate atrás"_

"_tu hazlo"_

"¿Que diablos…?" Se pregunto Arisa pegándose más a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe "¡Buenas noches!" Saludaron casi a gritos ambas hermanas quienes estaban agitadas y con los cabellos revueltos.

Esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

**x**

**x**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a los reviews de todos los que me enviaron en el anterior capitulo, me suben el autoestima, gracias XD y también a los que agregaron a Sweet Home como una de sus historias favoritas. Me e demorado una eternidad haciendo este capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer siempre será bienvenida, ando un poco bloqueada últimamente así que seria de gran ayuda XD gracias a todos de nuevo.

Mizuki Nana Seiyuu de Fate Testarossa

Tamura Yukari Seiyuu de Nanoha Takamachi


	4. Chapter 4

Mis ojos se abrieron perezosamente y lo primero que vi fue tu rostro a penas a unos centímetros del mío, me separe abruptamente y por unos momentos entre en pánico, llevaba tan solo la blusa que había usado el día anterior. No recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado y al levantarme me vino un molesto dolor en la cabeza…lentamente me senté en la cama, volví a observarte, tu mano y la mía estaban entrelazadas delicadamente por el dedo meñique. Me calme a los pocos minutos mirando su sereno rostro y sintiendo tu suave respirar que estaba al compás del mío, ¿como había terminado en esto?

* * *

**"Sweet Home"**

Capitulo 4

* * *

"Diablos Fate, mano derecha al rojo" Exclamo Alicia echando porra a su hermana.

"Tu puedes Arisa" Apoyo Susuka de igual manera mientras Hayate y Nanoha miraban divertidas la escena en donde por alguna razón la perdedora tendría que tomarse aquella bebida de color carmesí.

Pero no era solo el hecho de saber que la perdedora seguramente terminaría en alguna situación embarazosa por la culpa de aquel líquido.

No, lo más importante era el orgullo

Y ambas rubias tenían demasiado orgullo para perder en un tonto juego.

"Se lo toman muy en serio" Comento Nanoha en voz baja

"Lo se… ¿no es divertido?" Burlo Hayate, a la castaña le dio escalofríos al ver que tanto su amiga disfrutaba de todo esto, por alguna razón pensaba que en su cabeza tramaba algo.

Nanoha suspiro, Pero ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

-

**Flash Back**

-

Las gemelas las miraban y las invitadas lo hacían de igual manera, Fate observaba de reojo la puerta de la cocina, por alguna razón Nanoha se tardaba demasiado, frunció el seño malhumorada cosa que no paso desapercibida.

"Deberías cambiar de cara" Susurro Alicia mirando a las amigas de Nanoha quienes se habían puesto a conversar entre ellas. "Como sea, parece que se han sorprendido un poco al saber que tenias una hermana gemela"

"¿Por que deberían saberlo? Casi ni las conozco" Murmuro la menor mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Eso incluye a Nanoha?" Fate abrió la boca unos instantes para responder pero ante la mirada de reproche de su hermana simplemente decidió guardar silencio.

"Ella se ira tan pronto se sienta mejor"

"Noto cierta melancolía" Canto burlonamente.

"¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo?" Alicia sonrió al notar la repentina evasión del tema.

"¿Alicia-San?" La rubia volteo al escuchar su nombre, las tres chicas habían dejado de hablar y ahora la miraban atentamente. "¿Así que haz venido para pasar tu cumpleaños aquí?"

"Bueeeno, quisiera hacer muchas cosas pero ese es uno de mis motivos principales" Contesto tranquilamente "No te tenido tantas oportunidades como Fate de venir a Japón, usualmente siempre vengo por asuntos familiares"

"¿Te gustaría visitar algún lugar en especial?" Interrogó Susuka, Alicia lo medito un rato, todo el mundo se inclino un poco hacia delante esperando una respuesta.

"Akihabara ()" Respondió emocionada

"¿Akihabara?" Preguntaron confusas en unísono.

"Alicia-San no me digas que te gusta el anime" Quiso averiguar Hayate.

"Ah! Bueno….si, un poco…" La aludida bajo un poco la cabeza sonriendo apenada

"¿De que hablan?" Nanoha se acerco después de terminar lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó al costado de la rubia.

"Anime" Dijo orgullosa Yagami "¿Que tanto hacías?"

"Nyahahaha cosas"

Hayate sonrió maliciosamente "¿que clase de cosas?"

"Bueno…"

"Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que estabas preparando un pastel, ¿Verdad?" Le hizo acordar la mayor de las gemelas.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Fate quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

"No puedo salir del departamento para comprar algún obsequio así que pensé que quizás podría hacerte algo" todo el mundo quedo en silencio ante la tierna respuesta.

"Uhm, agh… gracias" Respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Alicia la conocía muy bien, cada manía y gesto de su hermana lo tenia grabado en la cabeza, Y aunque sabia que esta trataba de no demostrarlo. No podía negar que se sentía feliz.

La tarde paso placenteramente, las jóvenes comieron mientras charlaban entre ellas, aquel departamento nunca estuvo tan lleno de vida como en aquel momento. Fate pasó la mirada a toda la mesa y quedo mirando a cierta ojiazul que se sentaba al frente suyo.

"A mi también me gustaría tener a alguien que me prepararas cosas, estoy celosa de Fate" Se quejo melancólicamente su hermana. Alicia miro a su gemela quien se había sonrojada con el comentario y rió complacida. "Por cierto tengo algo para ti" Anuncio esta sacando una botella de vino.

"Eso es…"

"Oh chianti ()" Exclamo Arisa mirando la botella de cerca

"Exacto, en nuestra familia es costumbre tomar vino en la celebración de la mayoría de edad de algún miembro de la familia" Explico Alicia poniendo la botella en medio de la mesa.

"Aquí solo podemos tomar bebidas alcohólicas al cumplir los 21" Intervino Nanoha desilusionada

"Yo he tomado antes" Menciono Arisa "A mis padres les gusta mucho el vino y lo toman a cada rato, es normal para mi"

"De igual manera mi familia" Apoyo Susuka sonriendo

"Yo siempre quise probar" exclamo Hayate en tono aventurero dejando a la castaña sin argumento alguno.

Nanoha bajo un tanto la cabeza desilusionada de si misma, había sonado tan… _buena niña_ que hasta le dio vergüenza. Todavía cabizbaja levanto la mirada y vio a Hayate quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo.

La rubia tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto pero decidió complacer a Alicia, después de todo ella tenia razón, era una tradición y aunque no le agradara mucho la idea al recordar diversos sucesos en el pasado que incluyan espectáculos desagradables de los mayores en su casa en aquellos tiempos donde ellas aun eran mas jóvenes pensó por unos momentos que no podía ser tan malo.

"¿Tu sabes lo que siempre dijo papá no es así Fate?" La sonrisa que hasta ahora había mantenido su hermana mayor se acentuó mas "Sigue las tradiciones y honra a la familia"

"Solo utilizas esa frase cuando es conveniente" Acuso

"Bueno de todas maneras ya tenemos algo en el estomago, ¿que tan mal nos puede caer?"

Después de varias horas, aquella frase parecía que se había perdido en el olvido. Fate en ese entonces comprendió por que cada vez que bajaba del segundo piso de su casa tras una bulliciosa fiesta encontraba a algún pariente tendido en el sofá de su sala.

Levanto su rostro sonrojado y con ojos adormecidos miro aquellas botellas que yacían vacías en el centro de la mesa, si_, botellas_, que no sabia de donde habían salido después de tomar la primera. Gruño y giro la cabeza para seguir viendo a las demás personas que estaban cerca de ella, Arisa y Susuka quienes supuestamente tenían mas experiencia tenían los ojos desorbitados mientras juntaban sus cabezas mirando algún punto en el techo, a su izquierda se encontraba Hayate que al parecer se encontraba pensando en algo sumamente divertido pues no dejaba aquella tonta sonrisa mientras de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún _Hip_ de sus labios.

Los ojos carmesí siguieron su recorrido y encontraron a Nanoha quien se había quedado al parecer dormirla en la mesa, su mano derecha todavía mantenían sujeta la casi vacía copa de vino, Fate sonrió y pensó que quizás debería llevarla a su dormitorio, después de todo la pequeña fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin, ¿Verdad?.

Se escucho un suspiro sordo y Fate volteo a ver a la última persona que faltaba. En cuanto a su hermana pues… La rubia parpadeo unos instantes al sorprender el rostro de su gemela sumamente serio mirando hacia un punto en el suelo, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y su mentón se apoyaba en la palma de su mano, mientras tanto su dedo pasaba por el borde de la copa.

"¿Alicia?" Llamo suavemente sintiéndose cierta procuración en su voz.

La aludida despertó abriendo los ojos por completo y girando su cuerpo para encarar a su hermana, no paso ni un segundo para que aquella sonrisa juvenil apareciera en su rostro de nuevo aunque Fate no se trago por completo aquel gesto, sabia que algo estaba mal.

"Es verdad, ya es tarde" Respondió mirando su reloj que apuntaba ser mas de la 1 de la madrugada.

"Umm, es verdad" Arisa quien había estado semi inconsciente analizo la situación pensando por algunos momentos que seria mas prudente llamar a sus padres para que la recogiera y de paso llevar a la su compañera a su casa. "Tal vez debamos llamar a casa"

"Ni hablar" Alicia puso su mano en frente de su cara "Es mas practico que se queden aquí al menos hasta que amanezca"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Susuka pasándose la palma de la mano por los ojos. "¿No será mucha molestia?" Obviamente lanzo la pregunta para la actual dueña del departamento.

"Es cierto, es muy peligroso que se vayan ahora y ya que están aquí ¿les gustaría quedarse?" Esta vez la voz de Fate sonaba mas calida a lo acostumbrado y ambas chicas aceptaron.

"Muy bien y ahora a decidir en donde duerme cada una y lo mas importante con _quien_" Manifestó con vehemencia Hayate quien hasta ahora parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, el ruido hizo que Nanoha despertara de golpe gritando. Los rostros de todas ahora se centraron en la joven y al cabo de unos segundos se echaron a reír.

"¿Y como?" Pregunto la cumpleañera quien parecía más animada desde el momento en que tuvo algo de alcohol en su sangre.

"Oh-ho… pues… ¡con esto!" De inmediato Hayate saco de su mochila una pequeña caja, todas quedaron mirando intriga.

"Ah" Exclamo Nanoha poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo aquel juego que su amiga había sacado "Recuerdo este juego, tienes que poner las manos y los pies en el color que te toque y el primero en perder el equilibrio y caer pierde"

"Vaya estas muy enterada Nanoha-Chan, muy bien entonces ¿Qué dicen?"

Todas asintieron, no obstante al pararse sus piernas se debilitaron haciendo que cada una de ellas tuviera que sostenerse en la mesa, obviamente el alcohol había tenido sus consecuencias.

"Por cierto Hayate-Chan, ¿Cómo es que haz traído este juego justamente hoy día?" Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad, la otra joven solo sonrió sobriamente mientras murmuraba cosas que la otra no lograba escuchar pero agradeció a Kami por aquello.

"Nanoha" Fate posos una mano sobre su hombro, esta parecía un poco preocupada y Nanoha supo por que le lanzaba aquella mirada "No creo que…."

"Lo se Fate-Chan" Corto esta "No creo poder jugar teniendo mi pierna así" Completo mirando su pierna enyesada y aunque no podía ocultar su desilusión le sonrió a la rubia por su preocupación.

"Es cierto, no podemos dejar las cosas así ¿no es así Hayate?" Alicia quien había estado escuchando la pequeña conversación de ambas tiro una mirada cómplice a la más baja que se encontraba a su costado.

"Por supuesto que no, Nanoha-Chan tiene que participar ya sea jugando o no" Comento orgullosa de lo que había dicho.

"Por eso…"

"Por eso…" Amabas se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

"tu serás el premio" Exclamaron el dúo.

"¿que?"

"Ella no es ningún premio" Reclamo la menor a su hermana mientras esta la evadía girando sus ojos. "No tomes decisiones por tu cuenta"

"Nanoha" Hayate se acerco y le susurro en el oído "si Fate-Chan gana podrás dormir con ella"

"…….." Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como plato al descubrir las posibilidades y las ventajas de la situación. "Fate-Chan" La sonrisa se acentuó mas "A mi no me molesta, de todas maneras yo no puedo jugar"

Fate quien había parado su reproche miraba incrédula a la ojiazul quien parecía tranquila y demasiado contenta para su gusto. Hayate aprovecho la confusión para lanzarle una mirada a su colaboradora quien entendió rápidamente el mensaje.

"Como Nanoha acepto creo que no hay ningún inconveniente" Analizo Alicia quien para entonces ya tenia los brazos enroscados en el los hombros de la castaña "Si yo gano podré dormir contigo y así continuar lo que se había quedado pendiente" Susurro en su oído con tanta sensualidad que la joven no pude evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas, la rubia observo desafiante a su hermana quien no respondió en absoluto a aquel intento de provocación pero aun así le delataba aquel entrecejo fruncido que tenia en su frente antes de voltear hacia otro lado.

"Oh a quedado la mitad de la ultima botella de vino" Susuka levanto la botella y se la enseño a todas.

"La que pierda se toma una copa de un solo sorbo" Propuso Arisa desafiante, la castaña mas baja se vio entusiasmada con la propuesta, entre todas se miraron y asintieron. Obviamente la primera en caer fue Hayate quien al no poseer extremidades tan largas como las demás se le resulto mas difícil estirarse y mantener el equilibrio, la primera copa fue para ella quien la bebió como si nada, sintiendo el dulce ardor pasando por su garganta.

La segunda en sucumbir la derrota fue Susuka quien le había tocado con Alicia para la segunda ronda y aunque la pelimorada fue una dura contrincante – a pesar de que por su apariencia no parecía muy deportista resulto tener mucha agilidad y flexibilidad – la rubia fue mas hábil en el ultimo momento. Después de tomar una copa llena de vino, Susuka termino tirada en el sofá completamente mareada.

"Muy bien seremos las siguientes" Advirtió Arisa mirando a Fate "No perderé contra ti" Esta parecía echar fuego por la mirada y era que para Arisa Bunnings la palabra perder no existía en su diccionario.

-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-

"wow Fate-Chan lo hace muy bien" Halago Hayate sorprendida de la flexibilidad de la ojiroja quien luchaba contra la otra para no perder el equilibrio.

"Arisa-Chan también es muy buena"

"Aunque quisieras que ganara Fate-Chan ¿verdad?" Pregunto picadamente, Nanoha solo mostró una pequeña risita nerviosa y siguió mirando a ambas chicas hacer lo suyo, pero era correcto lo que había dicho, su corazón latía con más fuerza sabiendo la oportunidad que tenia.

Ambas rubias se miraban desafiantes sin dar el brazo a torcer, pues algo que tenían ambas en común era su orgullo, aunque Fate no era tanto de lanzarse a retar a las personas como lo hacia Arisa pero de igual manera algo que detestaba era perder. La rubia de cabellos cortos poso su mano derecha al circulo azul estirándose lo mas que podía, al tocar su objetivo respiro aliviada, no obstante la chica de ojos carmesí tenia otros planes y poniendo el pie en el circulo verde le dio el chance de empujar ligeramente con la cadera a la otra quien no tuvo otra opción de sacar una de las manos del circulo y apoyarse bien para no caer de cara contra el piso.

"¡Mou! Estuve tan cerca" Protesto mirando a Fate quien se sentaba a su lado algo exhausta.

"Aquí tienes" Le alcanzaron la tercera copa, la de cabellos cortos hizo un puchero pero agarro la copa con resignación y de un solo trago se lo tomo todo, unos segundos mas tarde la misma chica se dirigiría corriendo a toda prisa al baño tapándose la boca en el camino.

"Así que quedamos tu y yo" Alicia miro confiada a su contrincante

"Lo supuse desde un principio"

"Una batalla entre el bien y el mal" Recito dramáticamente mientras se ponía en posición para comenzar el ultimo juego de la noche.

"Deberías dejar de ver tantos _Animes_"

"Muy bien entonces…" Yagami se paro en el centro de ellas dos y anuncio el último juego de la noche "comiencen" La aguja del pequeño tablero giro una y otra vez "Mano derecha azul" Aquella aguja giro varias veces hasta que ambas hermanas se encontraran en una situación sumamente difícil en donde Alicia quien estaba debajo de Fate luchaba para poder estirarse y poner su pierna derecha en el color opuesto.

"No te esfuerces tanto podrías lastimarte" Comento la menor poniendo cierto énfasis burlón en lo ultimo, claramente para desconcentrar a la otra.

Mano izquierda a verde.

"Al menos yo no me encierro por ahí teniendo como única diversión meter la nariz en un libro"

Pie derecho a rojo y con eso los papeles quedaron invertidos quedando ahora Alicia enzima de la otra rubia – en una extraña e incomoda posición por cierto –

"Algunas personas tienen que esforzarse para lograr lo que quieren" Contraataco

"Hey Hayate-Chan" Nanoha se acerco cautelosamente "¿No se esta volviendo algo personal?"

"Ciertamente" Concordó esta aun algo sorprendida por la fiereza que demostraban ambas especialmente por el hecho de no perder con la otra. "bueno no me sorprende, después de todo Alicia-Chan se a estado metiendo con ella todo el tiempo"

Nanoha asintió un poco nerviosa, el encuentro duro mas de la cuenta y es que parecía que hubiera un aura de batalla alrededor de ambas hermanas que no les permitía rendirse ante la otra, como si aquel encuentro valiera mucho mas que cualquier otro que hayan tenido aquella noche, movimiento tras movimiento hacia que ambos cuerpos se enredaban cada vez mas poniéndolas en una situación mas difícil y muchas veces casi al borde fracaso.

"¿Te estas cansado?" Cuestiono Alicia con sorna.

Fate mordió su labio inferior y trato de pensar en algo, sus brazos se estaban cansado de apoyarse de una manera tan incomoda por tanto tiempo y su hermana parecía disfrutar cada momento de ello, así que en el próximo movimiento trataría de someterla a cualquier costo.

Mano derecha a azul.

Así fue como aprovechando la oportunidad y tomando como excusa la sobredosis de alcohol en su sangre que no le hacían pensar correctamente en esos instantes, Fate saco partido de la confianzuda actitud de su gemela y cuando estaba haciendo el movimiento ella mordió sutilmente el lóbulo derecho de Alicia quien al sentir el leve contacto en aquella delicada parte no tardo en soltar un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa.

_Plo__oom…_

Aquel juego había terminado, vencedora –de una manera muy poco decente- Fate Testarossa.

"¡Es-Es-Eso no fue justo! ¡Tramposa!"

"La vida no es justa" Apresuro a decir en su defensa "A demás ya me estaba cansando y quería terminar con esto rápido"

"Per-Pero…"

"No tienes derecho a decirme nada" El rostro de la rubia se volvió sombría al recordar las numerosas trampas que le había hecho su hermana mayor en su infancia.

"………" Ella Guardo silencio "Ok tu ganas"

"Mou así que aquí se termina todo ¿verdad?" El rostro sumamente pálido de Arisa hizo su aparición, Susuka quien estaba a su costado trato de sostenerla, había tenido su propia ajetreada batalla con el inodoro.

"Fate-Chan dormirá con Nanoha-Chan en su dormitorio, Alicia-San tu escoges después" Menciono la pelimorada.

"¿Esta bien si duermes conmigo?" Le pregunto a Hayate quien tan solo respondió con una juguetona sonrisa.

"Estoy segura que nos _divertiremos mucho_" Por supuesto que aquellas palabras eran en doble sentido.

Alicia se hecho a reír y Fate quedo mirando con horror a amabas, tuvo la corazonada de que aquella noche fue el nacimiento del '_dúo dinámico'_ que de seguro le haría perder la cabeza en muchas ocasiones en el futuro.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos azules de la castaña se despertaron dormilonamente y al apoyarse con los codos sobre su cama sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un tubo directamente en la cabeza, se llevo rápidamente la palma de la mano a su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Ouch, felicidades Nanoha, tu primera resaca" _

Al cabo de unos momentos se resigno a abrir los ojos cuales parpadearon al sentir los rayos del sol que empezaban a luminar aquella habitación y quedo desconcertada por unos segundos, con pánico miro de izquierda a derecha, esa no era su habitación.

Nanoha se sobresalto al percatarse de algo se movía debajo de las cobijas, con sumo cuidado retiro de estas y observo a la rubia quien yacía profundamente dormida abrazando su cintura, sus ojos que todavía se mantenían cerrados reaccionaron antes el cambio de luminosidad y con un leve gemido incomodo automáticamente su rostro se enterró mas al cuerpo de la fémina que se encontraba a su costado.

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se tornaron rosas pero sonrió con ternura, debía admitir que en esos momentos se veía tan linda tanto que odiaría tener que despertarla y una vez más Nanoha se acomodo suavemente en la cama y abrazo a Fate para seguir durmiendo hasta que alguien más lo hiciera.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Fate y Nanoha se dedicaron a estudiar todas las tardes, fue un acuerdo mutuo, la castaña la ayudaba con Ingles que era un tema que poco más o menos dominaba y entretanto la ojiroja pues… la ayudaba con todo lo demás.

Los cuadernos se apilaban uno tras otro en aquella mesita en el centro de la sala y cuando se acababa el día la ojiazul terminaba con una jaqueca increíble, demasiados números, muchas formulas que recordar, fechas, acontecimientos, nombres… Miraba suplicante a Fate para que le ayudara a memorizar todo eso, no obstante lo único que recibía era una humeante taza de te y una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

Aunque como era de esperarse, siempre utilizaban uno que otro día para descansar ya sea quedándose en casa tan solo a ver una película o salieron por ahí a caminar –Aunque si hubiera sido por Fate se hubieran quedado estudiando todos los días- Nanoha se sorprendió al notar que tanto habían cambiado las cosas, la Fate a quien en un principio tenia aquella mirada solitaria y no solía hablar a menos que le preguntaran algo ahora se encontraba sonriéndole mientras le daba un helado para comerlo sentadas en la banca del parque.

Ya había pasado poco mas de un mes desde que se conocieron y habían pasado tantas cosas, algunas ciertamente fuera de lo común como aquella vez que su hermana se apareció repentinamente en la puerta del departamento para luego terminar casi inconscientes en el departamento como también momentos simples pero llenos de felicidad, todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido desde aquel súbito encuentro los guardaba dentro de su corazón y esperaba que para Fate fuera igual.

"Así que…"

"Así que… mañana es el examen" Termino la rubia mirando aquel helado derretirse en su cono de vainilla.

"¿Nerviosa?"

"Un poco, ¿te acuerdas el día que fuimos a pagar el examen de admisión?"

"Uhm" Asintió Nanoha lamiendo su helado "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿Cuantos cupos tiene disponible pedagogía?" Pregunto curiosa aunque su voz ligeramente temblaba. La más baja medito unos instantes mirando hacia el cielo sin dejar de posar sus labios en el frió dulce que tenia en sus manos.

"No lo recuerdo muy bien ¿Cuántos cupos tiene derecho?"

Nanoha se acerco un poco mas al no recibir respuesta "15…" Dijo finalmente jugando con sus dedos.

"¿solo 15?" Volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal, la respuesta fue confirmada cuando la otra asintió levemente.

Ambas se recostaron nuevamente en el respaldar del asiento con la cabeza mirando el cielo sin decir una sola palabra. A comparación de ella, sabia que Fate era muy dedicada, sin embargo había muchas personas que venían de otras prefecturas tan solo para ingresar a la prestigiosa Toudai, sus posibilidades se habían reducido considerablemente, había escuchado que personas que se preparaban por años ingresaban a la tercera vez. Incluso para ella que tenía más posibilidades, sabia que le iba a costar bastante trabajo.

"No importa como, pero tenemos que acabar en esa universidad" Alentó Nanoha sin perder aquella animada voz que la caracterizaba.

"Tienes razón" Concordó la rubia decidida.

"De cualquier manera hay que celebrar cuales sean los resultados"

"¿Alguna idea?" Se intereso en saber Fate quien se veía mas animada.

"Si ingresamos nos vamos de vacaciones a Kyoto y si no, nos vamos a Hokkaido, ¿Alguna vez haz viajado a alguno de esos lugares?"

"Nunca" Negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que en todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquel país nunca se le ocurrió hacer turismo y la idea se estaba haciendo tentadora.

"Podemos irnos con Hayate-Chan, Arisa-Chan, Susuka-Chan y Alicia-San" Canto cada uno de los nombres de sus amigas. "Hablando de Alicia-San, últimamente no la he visto"

Fate quien hasta unos momentos se encontraba recostada en el respaldar de aquel banquillo se reincorporo, el semblante de su rostro decayó un poco lo cual no paso desapercibida.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No estoy muy segura, por alguna razón siento que me oculta algo"

"¿por que lo dices?" Interrogo

"A veces la veo muy callada y cuando me mira rápidamente vuelve a ser la misma, a la hora que le pregunto solo me dice _'no es nada'_"

"Quizás tan solo tenga algo en que pensar, si no te lo dices es por que probablemente no te quiera preocupar" Trato de alentarla un poco.

Fate quedo meditando unos momentos las palabras de Nanoha y decidió que era una posibilidad, de todas maneras seria mejor tener la cabeza despejada para el día de mañana, suspiro hondo y determino que el problema era que se había vuelto un poco paranoica.

"Es verdad, Nanoha, querías decirme algo ¿Verdad?" Recordó la más alta poniéndole más atención a su compañera cuando esta mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"Mejor te lo diré después del examen, será sorpresa" rió divertida ante la cara de decepción de Fate, y sin previo aviso la rubia se acerco y se comió casi la mitad del helado de la castaña. "¡H-Hey mi helado!"

"Es el precio por dejarme con la curiosidad…Agh! Duele, duele" Testarossa se llevo la mano a la cabeza por el repentino dolor.

"Nyahahaha eso te pasa por comerte tanto de un solo golpe"

"Mou, deja de reírte" Reprocho esta aun sintiendo pequeños punzones en la cabeza.

Era la noche antes de examen de admisión y aunque ambas se encontraban nerviosas trataron de pensar en otra cosa, estudiar mas a estas alturas no serviría de nada así que pensaron en salir y disfrutar de las ajetreadas calles de Tokio.

Para Fate era algo completamente nuevo lo que estaba pasando, pues desde que era pequeña nunca pudo establecer amistad alguna, a decir verdad ella siempre había estudiado en su hogar, ya que su hermana era muy enfermiza y solía quedarse en casa todo el tiempo, Precia, su madre, decidió entonces que Fate se quedaría con ella para hacerle compañía, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando fueran los deseos de su madre ellas los cumpliría.

"_Después de todo, Fate-Chan y yo somos amigas ¿verdad?"_ Esas fueron las palabras que vagamente recordaba de aquella noche y que la castaña le había dicho aquella vez, sin embargo Nanoha nunca supo que tan importantes fueron para ella.

"¿Te parece ahí?" Señalo la rubia hacia un restaurante cruzando la calle. Nanoha afirmo con la cabeza y estando en una silla de ruedas que gentilmente Hayate le había brindado – al parecer ella habría utilizado una cuando era pequeña – se movía mas rápido, sin embargo, usualmente era llevada por las manos de la Fate.

Una joven un tanto mayor que ellas les sonrió para darles la bienvenida y haciendo una leve reverencia las invito a pasar y acomodarse en el segundo piso de aquel concurrido local, Nanoha quedo fascinada por unos instantes por la fachada, ciertamente parecía un lugar un poco caro pero supuso que no estaría mal consentirse un poco, de todas maneras desde la primera vez que ambas habían salido ella estableció que siempre pagaría la parte que le correspondiese y aunque Fate amablemente dijo que no era necesario la ojiazul era demasiado terca para dejarle todos los gastos.

La anfitriona las llevo a una desolada mesa situada al costado de la ventana, las luces de colores que reflejaban le daba una especie de atmósfera romántica y placentera al ambiente, ambas pararon en seco unos minutos y al verse se sonrojaron.

"Por aquí por favor" Guió la anfitriona.

"_Parece una especie de Cita romántica"_ Pensó Nanoha entre divertida y avergonzada y observo unos instantes a Fate quien desde hace unos momentos se negaba mirarle a los ojos, parecía un tanto nerviosa puesto que inconscientemente golpeaba levemente la mesa con el dedo índice, sus mejillas habían tomado un adorable color rosa. _"Me pregunto si estará pensando en lo mismo"_ Su sonrisa se acentuó "¿Nee, Fate-chan?"

"Dime" En ese preciso instante llego la camarera, tenia unos cabellos dorados cortos y un bonito delantal verde que combinaban perfectamente con la fachada del sitio, dejo rápidamente un par de vasos con agua y se retiro, no sin antes lanzarle una desconcertante sonrisa a ambas chicas.

"Pareciera que estuviéramos en una cita, ¿verdad?"

Pufff.

La rubia quien estaba tomando un sorbo de agua se atoro por las repentinas palabras "¡Yo no estaba pensando en eso!" Asevero Fate totalmente roja.

"_Vaya…así__ que también lo estaba pensando"_ Nanoha rió divertida entre dientes "Nunca dije que tu estuvieras pensando en eso"

"Agh" Fate callo sin argumento alguno, propiamente dicho se había tirado la soga al cuello ella misma y es que, ¿quien no iba a pensar eso? Aquella parte del restaurante estaba casi vació, justamente la habían puesto en el rincón mas alejado de ese piso donde tan solo una luz tenue iluminaba el lugar siendo ayudada por una vela en la mesa.

"Ah, Fate-Chan, debemos ir a aquella tienda después" Apunto Nanoha a una pequeña pero luminosa tienda de adornos.

"Claro" Testarossa miro a su acompañante unos segundos quien fascinada se había puesto a mirar a través de la ventana, una calidad sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ciertamente le gustaba aquella personalidad que tenia, sus ojos brillaban como una pequeña niña abriendo el primer regalo de navidad.

-

**Flash Back**

-

"Muy bien Fate-Chan, tu premio" Canto jovial Yagami mientras se ponía atrás de Nanoha dándole pequeños empujones.

"Mou, Hayate-Chan, no me trates como un objeto" Protesto la castaña

"Mejor vamos a dormir de una vez" Propuso la rubia tomando la muñeca de Nanoha para partir.

"Espera un momento" Paro Alicia quien la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos que hicieron retroceder desconfiada a su hermana unos cuantos pasos. "Antes de irse creo que Fate me debe algo" la aludida parpadeaba con cierta confusión al ver a su gemela acercarse con la botella de vino que restaba.

"Es-Espera se supone que tu deberías tomarte eso" Protesto al notar las intenciones de la otra.

"Lo se, lo se, pero ya que tu me hiciste trampa hace unos momentos, me tomo la libertad de distorsionar algunas reglas ya pactadas, ¿que os parece?" Al terminar de preguntar Fate sintió como Arisa y Susuka le agarraban los brazos sin dejarla moverse.

"¡¿eh?!, ¡suéltenme!"

"Por favor señorita, háganos los honores" Aquella botella se paso a las manos de Nanoha quien dudo unos momentos, por primera vez Fate le lanzaba una mirada suplicante que no le permitía seguir con lo que estaban planeando, aunque ciertamente la idea de embriagar a la rubia era bastante tentadora.

¿Qué debería hacer?

"Nanoha…" Llamo suplicante al observar que lo estaba pensando, ¡realmente lo estaba considerando!

"……"

"¿No lo piensas hacer, verdad?" La voz le temblaba al ver con horror la cantidad de líquido que quedaba en aquella botella.

"Fate-Chan"

"¿eh?" El nerviosismo de la rubia desapareció momentáneamente al notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Fate-Chan" Su sonrisa se acentuó más, Fate abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras y los abrió mas cuando Nanoha le metió el pico de la botella en la boca haciendo que esta tomara cada gota de vino restante.

En ese momento la conciencia de Fate Testarossa se desactivo por completo.

"_¡wow! Tu puedes Fate-Chan"_

"_¡__Hasta el fondo!"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo recordar aquella noche, después de eso la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y sentía como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio siendo sujetada por alguien cuyo rostro no recordaba.

-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-

"¿Fate-Chan?"

Nanoha peñisco juguetonamente la mejilla derecha de la ojiroja haciendo que esta se sacudiera del susto.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo que paso aquella noche" Se excuso la rubia un tanto avergonzada.

"Mou, ¿todavía piensas en eso?"

"Es que…" guardo silencio por unos momentos tratando de coger las palabras adecuadas "Siento que paso algo que debería recordar"

"No debes preocuparte por eso" Aseguró la Japonesa.

"Pero…"

"Ah, ya viene nuestro pedido" Corto la conversación y es que desde hace semanas Fate trataba de que le dijera exactamente lo que paso, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo, Nanoha tan solo le miraba y le decía en voz baja _se-cre-to_

La rubia la miro con reproche pero se dio cuenta que cuando a aquella chica se le metía algo en la cabeza nada en este mundo podía hacerle cambiar de parecer y en este caso su increbantable voluntad que no dejaba extraer la mas mínima información la estaba desesperando a tal punto que ocasionalmente pensaba que había hecho algo realmente malo y ella no le quería hablar de eso.

La preocupación de Fate se retiro unos instantes ante la compañía de Nanoha, últimamente habían conversado de muchas cosas, hace unos días se entero de que la castaña tenia un hermano, una hermana y un padre en una ciudad llamada Uminari que quedaba relativamente lejos de Tokio pero que, sin embargo no demoraba tanto si ibas en tren. La rubia disfrutaba mucho las simples conversaciones que tenían y la japonesa se mostraba emocionada al hablar de su familia, no obstante algo que Fate no pudo evitar notar fue una pequeña sensación de melancolía que trataba de ocultar.

"¿Y tu madre?" Se atrevió a preguntar al darse cuenta hasta ahora nunca había escuchado de ella. Nanoha guardo silencio unos segundos y su mirada se ensombreció. "Lo-Lo siento, esta bien si no quiere…"

"Ella murió hace algún tiempo"

"Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar eso" Se disculpo apenada

"Descuida, costo mucho pero lo estoy asimilando, a decir verdad _escapar_ del lugar que me trae tantos dolorosos recuerdos fue una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí" Reflexiono con una pequeña decaída sonrisa. ¿Y que hay de la tuya?

"¿mi madre?"

"Tu tampoco hablas mucho de ella" Menciono curiosa.

Fate tomo respiro hondo y sus ojos rotaron hacia el techo como pensando lo que tenia que decir "Mi madre es una persona de carácter fuerte, muy independiente pero a la misma vez sufrió la perdida de alguien que amo mucho, supongo que es por eso que no muchas veces la puedes ver sonreír"

"¿Alguien especial?"

"Veras, nuestra familia es un poco…complicada" La rubia se rasco la mejilla un tanto apenada "Mis padres nunca se llegaron a casar, la verdad es que mi padre abandono a mi madre después de que naciéramos Alicia y yo, ella estaba destrozada pero al final se enamoro de otra persona, mi madre era muy feliz pero a los pocos años el murió de una enfermedad del corazón"

"Eso…debió ser duro"

"Lo fue, mi madre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien especialmente por que al irme de casa hizo recordarle cuando mi padre la dejo, ella piensa que soy igual que el, por otra parte Alicia le recuerda a su fallecido esposo pues ella también tiene un corazón débil"

"No creo…" Opino "Que deba compararte con esa persona, Fate-Chan es Fate-Chan y tuviste diferentes motivos para venir, me parece injusto que te trate diferente por eso"

Fate le quedo mirando impresionada y luego dejo escapar una pequeña risa

"¿Mou por que te ríes?"

"Eres muy linda" Respondió antes las simples palabras de ella.

Nanoha se sonrojo y por primera vez pudo ver una hermosa y sincera sonrisa adornando el rostro de Fate, sus ojos brillaban mas que las luces que iluminaban la ciudad y la tierna mirada que le dedicaba hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

"Oh, me a llegado un mensaje" Comento Fate sacando el celular del bolsillo, la ojiazul miro entretenida mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su bebida. "Al parecer Alicia y Hayate quieren que nos encontremos en el parque que esta cerca de aquí"

Había bajado un poco la temperatura y cuando la rubia respiraba podía notar el vapor saliendo por sus labios, miraba de un lado a otro para visualizar a su hermana pero al parecer todavía no habían llegado al lugar.

"¿No están pasando mucho tiempo juntas?" Pregunto la castaña levantándose y yendo al borde de una pequeña pileta situada justamente en el centro "A lo mejor están saliendo juntas y no nos han dicho"

"¿Q-Que? E-Eso no puede ser a demás ambas son mujeres como…"

"Solo bromeaba Fate-Chan" Saco la lengua jugando y contemplo las luces que salían del piso haciendo que el agua cambiase de color constantemente.

"………, Si, lo sabia" Repuso orgullosa

"Quizás _eso_ es lo que mas me guste de ti"

"¿A que te refieres?" Interrogo finalmente acercándose a ella, Nanoha volteo lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Fate-Chan es Tsundere"

-

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

-

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Por fin puedo subir esto, me he tardado demasiado y es que tantas cosas que hacer hacen que no tenga tiempo para dedicarme a lo que me gusta. En todo caso espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aun no estoy muy segura de cómo debería seguir la historia pues se me había ocurrido algo demasiado trágico pero creo que hasta a mi me daría pena, usualmente en mi cabeza muchas tragedias relacionadas con la muerte, violencia, violaciones, no me pregunten por que XD. En el próximo capitulo pondré Flash Black por que supongo que querrán saber que ocurrió al final de aquella noche, de todos modos acepto propuestas para eso.

**Akihabara:** es una zona ubicada en el distrito de chiyoda en tokio, famosa por ser la meca para la cultura otaku y geek de Japón.

**Chianti:** es uno de los vinos tintos italianos más prestigiados y conocidos en el mundo

**Tsundere:** es un estereotipo de personalidad japonesa, que describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa. También se usa para describir una persona que tiene buenas intenciones pero su actitud y acciones contradicen su verdadera naturaleza.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche iba a recordarlo toda mi vida. En verdad no sabia que era lo que me hacías sentir pero no podía despegar mis ojos se tu figura, ¿Qué habrá sido?, dulce y enigmática pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza aquella noche una y otra vez, Sin embargo, esto no se suponía que debiera haber pasado y ahora maldigo haberte conocido por que de seguro mi corazón terminaría hecho añicos llevándome conmigo el tuyo. ¿Por que me sigues mirando de aquella forma tan compasiva? No me mires, no me sonrías, no me quieras por que al final solo terminaras llorando…

* * *

**"Sweet Home"**

Capitulo 5

Por: Kaon-Sama

* * *

Todavía estábamos en plena mitad de invierno, que fría era aquella ciudad en donde la nieve descendía cubriendo los tejados de aquellos gigantes edificios que podía ver desde aquel apartamento alquilado.

"Solo por unos cuantos días mas…"

Me repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía sentada al frente de aquella enorme ventana en la sala, las luces estaban apagadas y de nuevo me sumía en mi propia oscuridad, consumiendo la poca tranquilidad que tenia.

"Mantente tranquila…solo unos días mas…" Mis manos temblaban a voluntad propia, no sabia si era por el frió invernal o simplemente por el miedo.

Y lo peor era que ella lo sabía.

Una tenue luz azul me saco de mis pensamientos, una llamada, desmotivada alcance el pequeño aparato y vi que eras tú llamándome.

¿Contestar o no contestar? Dude unos segundos.

"¿Hayate?"

"Alicia-Chan, ¿estas en casa?"

"No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Mentí sutilmente aparentando normalidad, no quería verle en ese momento.

"Oh vaya creo que debo estar mal" Escuchaba su pesadez por el teléfono, involuntariamente reaccione de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Debo estar volviéndome loca Alicia-Chan, de repente estoy viendo visiones" No entendía "Veras, me dices que no te encuentras pero te veo perfectamente sentada al costado de la ventana, quizás sea un fantasma muy parecido a ti" Empezó a reír.

Mis ojos voltearon y antes de que pudiera inventar cualquier otra excusa la vi parada mirándome fijamente, ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa chica era muy astuta y a demás poseía una excelente vista – Contando que las luces estaban apagadas y que estaba en el cuarto piso – Sonreí divertida ante mi propia derrota.

"Cuando te conocí sabia que eras diferente pero no sabia que fueras una acosadora en potencia" Bromee al quitarle la húmeda chaqueta que levaba puesta para colgarla.

"Oh-ho, una fantasma con excelentes modales y a demás muy sexy" Contrarrestó "No tienes por que avergonzarte" Sentía un cierto ardor en el rostro.

Hayate en verdad era perspicaz y era una de esas personas que una vez que te encuentran una cierta debilidad - con el que pueden obtener unos momentos de diversión – no tardan en utilizarlo en tu contra. Pero en realidad no era que fuese tímida, en verdad nunca lo fui demasiado, no obstante me sorprendía a mi misma de mi timidez cuando aquellas bromas que solíamos hacer dejaron de ser simples bromas.

¿Por qué tenían que dejar de ser simples bromas para mí?

"¿Por qué debería avergonzarme por las palabras de una pervertida?"

"Hey, eso dolió" Las luces se prendieron una vez mas, pero no había presionado ningún interruptor, no, simplemente eras tu. "¿Linith-San?"

"Ella ha ido a ver unos papeles" Encendí la luz de mi habitación y me senté al filo de la cama.

"¿Papeles del hospital?" Preguntaste sin vacilar un solo segundo, tu mirada fue penetrante y sabía que seria inútil tratar de evadir cualquier respuesta. Tan solo afirme mientras paseabas lentamente por mi habitación, parecías entretenida aunque no sabia exactamente que era lo que te llamaba tanto la atención. "¿Le haz dicho a Fate-Chan?"

"Ya te había dicho que no lo iba a hacer"

"No puedes ocultarlo siempre, como paso conmigo, puedes sufrir en cualquier momento un ataque…no seria la mejor forma en que debería enterarse"

"Uhm" Respondí por inercia mandando un mensaje de texto a Fate pidiendo que nos encontráramos.

"¿Alicia-Chan?" Deje de lado el aparato y mire su indagante mirada.

"Solo faltan unos cuantos días para que puedan operarme, hay posibilidades de que no resulte, ¿sabes?" Asevere melancólica agarrándome el pecho, dolía al saber en que posición estaba. En unos segundos sentí como tus calidos brazos se pasaban por mi cuello y tu mentón apoyándose en mi hombro.

Ni siquiera podía sonreír como lo hacia antes.

Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, miedo, angustia, tristeza, una gama de sensaciones que no me permitía demostrar, todo por el bienestar de ella.

"Estas temblando" Susurraste escondiendo tu rostro en mi cuello sintiendo tu pausada respiración chocando contra mi piel.

"Tu también estas temblando" En ese instante pensé en por que te tenia ahí conmigo, tenias miedo también, ¿no es así?

Nuestros rostros giraron quedándonos mirando fijamente, aquellos ojos azulados que siempre estaban vivos aquella noche estaban escondidos por una pequeña capa de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Sentía inmediatamente algo tibio bajando por mis mejillas, ¿acaso era yo la que estaba llorando ahora?

No quería que alguien me viera llorar pero si eras tú…estaba bien.

Ignorando las consecuente de lo que nos podría llevar aquello juntamos nuestros rostros como si fueran una especie de imanes siendo atraídos, la primera vez que tocamos los labios de la otra fue como si hubieras prendido la pita de varios fuegos artificiales dentro de mi cuerpo mandando mi corazón a la garganta, sentía como mis manos temblaban al sentir mas demandantes aquellos labios.

Al sentir la falta de oxigeno nos separamos, ambas sonreíamos a pesar de tener lagrimas fluyendo por nuestras mejillas, juntamos nuestras frentes y cerramos los ojos, todavía riéndonos de nosotras mismas.

La vida era realmente maravillosa ¿no es así, Hayate?

Quisiera quedarme así para siempre…

**

* * *

**

_Fate…_

**¿Uh?**

_Fate…_

**¿Quién…?**

_¿Qué sucede Fate? __jaja_

**¿Chr-Chrono?**

_¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? Ven, vamos…_

**Yo…**

_¿Por qué dudas? Dije que estaríamos juntos…_

**Mentiroso…**

_Siempre estaré a tu lado_

**Mentira**

"¿Fate-Chan?"

**Mentira**

"¡Fate-Chan!"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe aun contraídos por el susto, sus hombros eran sujetados por las manos de Nanoha quien estaba frente a ella mirándola con preocupación, su pecho agitado volvió a su ritmo normal a cabo de unos segundos. La ojiazul que desde hace un rato se encontraba con ella sin decir una palabra tan solo aparto algunos mechones desordenados del rostro algo sudoroso de Fate, al hacerlo el cuerpo de esta se estremeció un poco por el repentino conectado.

"Tranquila…fue un mal sueño, ¿verdad?" La rubia que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio solo volteo el rostro hacia la pared algo perturbada.

Fate nunca antes le había gustado que nadie le tocara su cabello, era algo que ella cuidaba mas que nada, sin embargo se sorprendió a si misma de lo placentero que era sentir aquellas gentiles manos acariciando y jugando por su cabellera. "No soy una niña" Obstinada a no admitir lo bien que se sentía ser consentida por ella trato de quejarse.

"Uhmm, es que me gusta mucho el cabello de Fate-Chan es muy suave y brillante"

"N-no es para tanto"

"Nyahaha y a demás huele muy bien" Alabo una vez mas abalanzándose sobre el cuello de la avergonzada chica. "Te sonrojas por todo" Dijo divertida al ver los vanos intentos que hacia Fate para safarse de aquel abrazo, simplemente Fate-Chan era Tsudere, pero al menos ya actuaba normal.

"Llegaremos tarde"

"Eso me recuerda que vine para decirte que el desayuno estaba listo" Reacciono poniéndose de pie.

"No tienes que hacer todo tu sola, me hubieras levantado"

"Ya me siento mejor, a demás Fate-Chan hace casi todo por mi, es aburrido"

"Pero…" Obviamente era verdad lo que decía la pelirroja pero de cualquier modo ella debía cuidarla, después de todo, una persona lisiada no podía estar andando por ahí como si nada, aunque al cabo de unos segundo de meditación concluyo que Nanoha era una persona algo peculiar y muy independiente, eso era algo que Fate respetaba de ella.

"Fate-Chan…" Llamo una vez mas antes de salir del cuarto, la rubia se sentó en su cama aun con aquellos cabellos dorados que tanto le gustaban a Nanoha alborotados y le miro. La ojiazul quien se encontraba dándole la espalda sabía bien que le estaba prestando atención.

"¿Uhm?"

"Si me lo permites…siempre estaré a tu lado" Nanoha no era tonta…para nada tonta y ella sabia perfectamente que a pesar de haber llegado a tener una buena relación con la rubia aun tenia muchas cosas dentro de ella que no le podía confiar, tan solo esperaba que algún día todo lo que ella sintiera saliera por sus labios, si aquel día llegase de seguro Nanoha permanecería a su lado por siempre.

"¿Cómo….?" La puerta se cerró dejando un desagradable silencio en su habitación, los puños de Fate estrujaron las sabanas, sus ojos sombríos miraron fijamente la puerta por la que hace unos segundos la pelirroja había salido "Mentirosa…"

La acusación melancólica de Fate nunca llegaron a los oídos de la otra joven quien se encontraba afuera del cuarto de la rubia apoyada en la pared, su corazón latía rápidamente y a la misma vez un extraño calor invadía su pecho. Respirando pausadamente regreso a terminar de preparar todo, hoy día era el día en que vería si todo su esfuerzo daría frutos. Al recordarlo la pelirroja sintió un cierto vértigo.

"¿Tenia que recordarlo? Ahora me siento mas nerviosa"

* * *

_**Nanoha POV**_

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y al poner mis pies dentro de las instalaciones de aquel edificio mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción, mire una y otra vez el papel que tenia en manos señalándome el aula donde debía dirigirme para dar el examen. Fate-Chan quien estaba a mi costado me jalaba de la mano constantemente para no perdernos en aquella abrumante multitud de estudiantes.

Entramos a un enorme salón con numerosos pupitres cada uno con un numero para cada aspirante, mirando de nuevo quede decepcionada al notar que ambas habíamos quedado en opuestos diferentes.

"Nos veremos después"

"Uhm" Asentí separándonos si no antes deseándonos suerte, el rostro de Fate-Chan lucia un poco pálido, es verdad, a pesar de todo ella sentía nervios al igual que yo. Sonreí inquieta y me deje caer en el asiento.

"_Todavía falta unos minutos…"_ Trate de relajarme cerrando los _ojos "Fate-Chan estaba un poco distante esta mañana…me pregunto si serán los nervios"_ Pensé para mi.

**Flash Back**

"Oh cielos, creo que me he pasado un poco" Alicia sonreía algo avergonzada sosteniendo a su hermana por los brazos y aunque en aquel momento todo era broma para nosotras sabíamos que era tiempo de que la fiesta terminara ahí mismo. "Vamos a llevarla a su habitación" Sugirió.

En aquel momento todas se despidieron, Arisa y Suzuka se quedaron en la sala y juntando algunos muebles se las habían ingeniado para formar una espaciosa cama en donde podían caber sin ningún problema. Con sumo cuidado Alicia hecho a la cama a su hermana, Fate tan solo tenía el brazo cubriendo su rostro murmurando algo que no lograba escuchar.

Al notar como Alicia le empezaba a quitar la ropa voltee rápidamente para hacer lo mismo, en aquellos instantes podía sentir como aquellas dos seguían con la conversación. Sentía curiosidad pero escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas no era muy apropiado, intente distraerme con otra cosa y pase mi mirada por la pared de la habitación que estaba decorada con un poster que se me hizo muy familiar, la esbelta figura de Nana Misuki adornaba la habitación, ese era el poster que le había venido de obsequió con aquel CD que le había regalado a Fate en nuestra primera salida.

Torpemente intentaba desabotonar mi blusa.

"Chrono…" El nombre de aquella persona que susurrabas entro por mis oídos haciéndome voltear.

-

"_¡Takamashi-San!"_

-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Todo estaba borroso y sentía como mis brazos estaban adormecidos por la mala posición en que había estado recostada, con mucha pereza levante el rostro y vi una demacrada figura observándome, parpadee unos segundos y agudice mis sentidos percibiendo algunas risillas a mi costado. Reaccione y palidecí, me había quedado dormida.

"Y-yo…yo…ehm…"

La agria anciana frunció el ceño haciendo que las ya notorias arrugas en su frente resaltaran, de mala gana dejo caer el bloque de preguntas sobre mi escritorio y siguió caminando.

Tratando de hacer caso omiso de la vergüenza que había pasado trate de concentrarme en lo que tenia en las manos, el examen de ingreso, la razón por la cual había venido a la capital y por la cual había estado estudiando arduamente estos últimos días, pase el lápiz por mis dedos mientras mis ojos leían rápidamente la primera pregunta. Haría mi mejor esfuerzo para no arrepentirme después.

Mis manos se movían torpemente por el papel – mientras borraba y volvía a escribir – Aquel examen se había convertido en ese momento en el único dueño de mis ojos, podría afirmar que jamás, en toda mi vida, había estado tan concentrada. Pasaron los minutos y sentía un poco de nauseas cuando no sabia ciertas de respuestas, especialmente en la parte de Matemáticas.

De momento a otro sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el tiempo de examen, salte de un susto en mi propio asiento, no había sentido el transcurso del tiempo, aun me faltaba leer algunas preguntas pero decidí dejar el lapicero en la mesa, gire mi cabeza y todo se ponían de pie para irse, algunos se estiraban, otros tan solo daban algunos quejidos de mal humor.

"Nanoha"

Unos ojos carmesí parecieron en mi campo visual y por unos segundos me perdí en ellos, francamente se estaba volviendo mi color favorito, eran tan hermosos, tan profundos, tan misteriosos, tan…

"Nanoha"

"Fa-Fate-Chan, ¿como te fue?"

"Uhm…bueno…" Pauso unos segundos "Ya veremos"

* * *

**_Fate POV_**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y cerrar los ojos no ayudaba mucho, presión, tenia mucho estrés en el cuerpo y el perturbador sueño no ayudo mucho aquella mañana. Sentía como si quisiera entrar a mi cabeza abruptamente aquel recuero de aquella persona, a demás de eso tenia un presentimiento extraño que me llenaba de intranquilidad, ¿Qué será?

Escuche algunas risillas que me despertaron del trance, en un momento como este ¿Qué seria tan gracioso? Todos volteaban a ver a la izquierda y de repente visualice a Nanoha riendo nerviosa frente aquella profesora.

_¿Se quedo dormida? Jajaja_

_En serio__ - risas- parece muy relajada_

Aquellos comentarios no eran ciertos, Nanoha se había desvelado estas últimas semanas estudiando y sabia muy bien cuanto se esforzaba por entender las materias que les costaba mas trabajo. Era normal que sintiera cansancio.

Pero…

"Vaya momento para tomar un descanso"

Murmure para mi misma, un tanto sorprendida, un tanto divertida. Algo que había aprendido de ella todos estos días que habíamos convivido juntas era que… Nanoha – a su manera - era totalmente impredecible, nunca era aburrido estar con ella. A diferencia de mi ella poseía una vitalidad y cierto brillo que pareciera que envolvieran su presencia, era verdad, me gustaba estar cerca de Nanoha.

El bloque de preguntas se estrellaron en mi pupitre y nerviosa mire aquellos ojos escondidos detrás de unas anticuadas gafas, aquella mujer solo hizo un bufido de aprobación y procedió así mismo con el resto de postulante. Había comenzado todo…

Ciertamente tenia algunos puntos en mi contra, entre ellos el mas recalcante era los idiomas, leía cuidadosamente las instrucciones y las preguntas antes de responder pero como me lo esperaba, había ciertos kanjis que no conocía, era muy diferente hablar japonés a escribir japonés cualquier pequeña línea o cierta diferencia podría crear palabras totalmente diferentes, debía tener mucho cuidado, sin embargo, muchas veces si leía toda la pregunta podía descifrar algunos kanjis que desconocía. Matemática, perfecto, historia, seguramente sacaría buen puntaje, ingles….no pude aprender tanto como quisiera en tan solo unas cuantas semanas pero hice lo mejor que pude.

El timbre retumbo en mis oídos, suspire y me apoye en el respaldar de mi asiento, pasándome la mano por la cara, mi visión estaba extraña y el cuerpo me pesaba un poco mas de lo normal, me levante con cierta pesadez y fui donde Nanoha, quería irme a casa.

"Nanoha" Le llame al verle distraída, ella me quedo mirando unos segundos tan penetrantemente que daba ciertos escalofríos.

"Fa-Fate-Chan, ¿como te fue?"

"Uhm…bueno…" Pause unos segundos "Ya veremos" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Estas ultimas semanas se nos había dado – no se por que – de andar cogidas de las manos, no era algo que me molestase, en efecto, Nanoha parecía muy feliz con aquel simple detalle, no obstante trataba de ignorar aquellas miradas que siempre nos daban cuando pasábamos por algún lugar concurrido.

Trataba de caminar normal, no obstante, mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y trataba de jalarme del cuello de la camiseta que traía puesta para darme mejor ventilación, hacia un poco de calor.

"¿Fate-Chan?"

"Hace un poco de calor ¿no?" Mire hacia el cielo despejado mientras trataba de sonreír, sin poder hacer nada al respecto Nanoha me agarro de las mejillas e hizo que bajara el rostro poniendo su frente contra la mía, quede estática sintiendo el contacto entre nuestras frentes y nuestros ojos, su rostro terriblemente cerca del mió, su respirar chocando contra mi piel. "Na-Na-Na…"

"Volvamos a casa"

Mas que orden sus palabras parecían una suave petición, no pude más que seguirla, mis piernas temblaban mas de lo acostumbrado y lo único que quería era recostarme en mi cama y descansar un poco.

No nos demoramos mucho, ambas disfrutamos del silencio camino a casa – tampoco era que tuviera muchos ánimos en hablar – y hasta estar echada en mi habitación Nanoha nunca dejo mi mano.

"_Volvamos a casa"_

Se sentía tan calidas esas palabras…

"Voy a la farmacia por medicina"

"Es-Espera no es necesario, solo necesito descansar un poco, a demás…"

"Esta bien, no queda lejos, prometo no esforzarme demasiado a demás necesito respirar un poco, siento que todavía mi cabeza esta echando humo" Bromeo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Sin decir una sola palabra me desplome en mi cama mirando el blanco techo y unas cortinas siendo suavemente movidas por el viento.

Se sentía como en el infierno, costaba mucho trabajo respirar, mis articulaciones dolían al movimiento y un fastidioso malestar visito repentinamente mi cuerpo. Totalmente a escuras me revolvía en el mismo lugar.

-

_**"Fate"**_

_**"Madre"**_

_**"No es propio de ti enfermarte"**_

_**"Lo siento"**_

_**"Solo descansa"**_

_**-  
**_

_Sentía como mi frente se enfriaba con aquellos paños que Okaa-San ponía en mi frente cuando tenia fiebre, lo había olvidado, había olvidado aquella vez que cuido de mi cuando era todavía un pequeña. Madre, ¿por que nos distanciamos tanto?_

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me tarde unos segundos antes de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, mirando hacia un costado pude ver la hora en mi reloj, 5 de la madrugada, me apoye en mis codos y trate de levantarme lentamente y al hacerlo un objeto se deslizo a mi regazo, era un pañuelo húmedo.

Nanoha estaba dormida a mi costado, sonreí tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido la cubrí con las mantas y aun estando a oscuras pude observar su placido rostro mientras dormía, su relajada sonrisa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus desordenados mechones esparcidos por doquier. Me acerque unos momentos y cerrando nuevamente los ojos me pregunte que cosa soñaba Nanoha en esos momentos.

* * *

"El resultado de los exámenes será dentro de dos días"

"¿vas a hacer algo hoy? Salgamos"

"Bueno hoy día tengo que acompañar a Nanoha al doctor, ella dijo que era importante"

"Oh una cita"

"¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso una cita?, de todas maneras no es una cita"

"¿Pero te gustaría tener una?"

"Te llamare después"

"Eres tan aburrida"

"Voy a colgar"

"Esta bien, esta bien, no te enfades, nos vemos"

"Nos vemos"

La rubia colgó y suspiro desganadamente, a veces su hermana le era todo un misterio, podía ser la persona mas infantil como podía ser la persona mas madura, como sea, el deber de una hermana mayor siempre ha sido meterse con la menor, era una ley indiscutible de la vida y tenia que aceptarla.

La castaña quien había oído la pequeña disputa por teléfono no tardo en acercarse, con una gran sonrisa aviso que estaba lista, agarro sus pertenencias y con sumo cuidado se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba la rubia lista para ayudarle.

Nanoha reconoció que en las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a las atenciones de la otra chica, lo mejor de todo esto era que poco a poco aquel vació que siempre había tenido desde que se mudo parecía como si hubiera sido parchado por una calidad sensación que se hacia mas evidente a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo único que le preocupaba era que muy pronto las cosas cambiarían.

"Muy bien, llegamos" Anuncio Fate caminando al costado de la ojiazul que en todo el camino había estado sumamente callada, ella trato de no hacerle caso pues suponía que estaría nerviosa por la revisión.

Ambas se sentaron y habia gente a la recepción, sus ojos color carmesí giraban de un lado a otro mirando con cierto desagrado el lugar, el olor a medicina, los pacientes mal heridos sentados muy cerca de ella, los chillidos de niños berrinchudos que tuvieron su vacuna, ella había estado muchas veces en el hospital, pero no por ella, sino por su hermana y nunca se alegro de haber estado en uno…era totalmente deprimente.

"Puede pasar" Anuncio una joven rubia quien llevaba unos papeles en mano, esta gentilmente las escolto hasta la puerta, dentro de ella un escalofriante personaje se apareció, Fate al verlo retrocedió unos centímetros y con cara de desagrado observo su retorcida sonrisa.

"Adelante, Adelante" invito el hombre a sentarse "Muy bien Señorita Takamashi e estado viendo sus ultimas radiografías y creo que podemos proceder"

"¿Proceder?" Pregunto Fate un poco desconcertada

"Si, proceder" volvió a repetir mostrando en su sonrisa unos grandes dientes amarillos, los cuales causo un cierto escalofrió a amabas féminas "ya es hora que le quitemos el yeso"

"¿Co-como?" Pregunto otra vez sin esperarse tal respuesta

"Por supuesto" Respondió amablemente "No esperaba que lo tuviera para siempre ¿verdad?"

"Entonces… ¿me lo quitara ahora?" Pregunto esperanzada la joven poniendo su cabeza al frente para poner más atención en lo que decía el doctor.

"Entonces…" El sombrío personaje miro ambas "Déjeme traer mis herramientas, mientras tanto podría recostarse en aquella camilla, justo ahí" Este se disculpo y se retiro unos momentos.

Un pesado silencio cayo en la habitación, Fate no sabia muy bien que decir, no se hubiera esperado que las cosas pasaran tan ¿rápido? , no, no era eso, ella estaba conciente de la recuperación de su compañera pero quizás nunca le presto mas atención a ello por que en verdad se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Nanoha en estas ultimas semanas y sabia que esto significaba tan solo una cosa.

No habia razon para que Nanoha se quedara con ella.

"Fate-Chan…"

"¿Eh? Lo siento, tan solo estaba pensando" Fingiendo una pequeña risa nerviosa se coloco al costado de su amiga quien le miraba un poco preocupada "Es genial ¿no crees? Ya no tendrás ese fastidioso yeso y podrás caminar por donde quieras" Alentó

"S-si, tienes razón, estoy feliz" Pero su rostro no demostraba del todo sus palabras. "Oh tengo ganas de mostrarte mi departamento, no es tan grande como el tuyo pero es cómodo"

"Me parece bien, no hemos podido salir a tantos lugares, debiste haberte aburrido mucho"

"¿Eh? No, no, para nada, me gusta estar con Fate-Chan, me hace feliz…" La castaña bajo la mirada y paso sus dedos por la suave superficie de la camilla.

"Nanoha…." La rubia dudo unos segundos. "¡Nanoha Yo…¡"

"¡Ya regrese!" Anuncio con júbilo aquel extraño hombre interrumpiendo totalmente a la joven, Fate lo miro con desagrado pero su rostro cambio a uno de horror cuando vio en sus pálidas manos una especie sierra eléctrica. "Oh ¿esto?" Miro su herramienta de trabajo al notar la atónita mirada de ambas chicas "¿No es hermosa? Cortara el yeso en unos segundos y posiblemente tu pierna si es que no tengo cuidado jajajaja"

"……."

"……."

"!.......¡"

"Fate-Chan…no quiero" Suplico con los ojos llorosos

"No se preocupe señorita estoy perfectamente calificado" Comento seriamente acercándose terriblemente a su paciente – victima – Nanoha sentía como se le baja la presión cuando este conecto el aparato y lo probo un par de veces siempre poniendo especial atención en las puntas del aparato. "Ahora por favor, mis asistentes"

Termino de decir eso y aparecieron tres enfermeras una de ellas a empujones saco a la rubia de la habitación y las dos que quedaron se posicionaron detrás de la victima y aunque Fate trato de oponerse al final fue sacada sin que pudiera hacer nada.

"Descuida, tu amiga estará bien" Alentó tratando de excusar la extraña actitud del hombre

"¡Déjame pasar!"

"Lo siento, no puede"

"¡Ese esta loco!" Acuso Fate señalando la puerta de madera "No hay otro doc…"

"Lo siento, es el único que puede atenderla, parece algo fuera de lo normal pero es una buena persona" Aclaro segura de si misma

"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!! Aléjate de mi, aléjate"

La cara de Fate se ensombreció al escuchar los gritos de Nanoha, seguramente las enfermeras debían haberla inmovilizado mientras el maniático se acercaba lentamente con esa sonrisa nauseabunda y esos ojos desorbitados por la belleza de su arma letal/herramienta de trabajo, trago saliva pausadamente y vio como captando aquellos gestos la enfermera se puso entre ella y la puerta rogando que no interrumpiera.

El sonido del aparato cortando algo llego a sus oídos haciendo que un cierto vértigo sacudiera su cuerpo, Nanoha estaba bien, ¿cierto?, no dejarían a un psicópata atender a los pacientes ¿verdad?, eso era, Nanoha solo estaba asustada y por eso gritaba tanto. La piel de la fémina se erizo y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio se apoyo en el mostrador impaciente a que salieran.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y un lúgubre rostro salio "Enfermera…" Llamo este a la chica que estaba a su costado "Necesito unas toallas para limpiar, hay mucha sangre"

"Doctor pero…" Un sonido sordo hizo que la joven volteara "Oh por dios, se a desmayado"

Y ahí yacía Fate Testarossa tirada en el piso.

* * *

"_Testarossa-san"_

"_Testarossa-san…oh esta despertando"_

Fate abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el pálido rostro de aquel doctor y aunque le tomos unos segundos asimilar el por que estaba en una camilla pudo recordar las ultimas palabras que había escuchado de ese sujeto.

"Oh me alegro que despertaras estabas… agh"

De un rápido movimiento aquel hombre salio volando de un izquierdazo muy bien propinado directamente en la nariz hasta la pared de aquel cuarto, la enfermera que estaba a su costado ahogo su gritillo de sorpresa poniéndose la mano en la boca, la rubia se puso de pie y avanzo amenazante.

"¡Eres un… ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Nanoha?!" Pregunto al agarrarlo de la garganta.

"Fate-Chan estoy aquí" La joven de ojos carmesí giro su rostro rápidamente y observo a la castaña echada en una camilla justo al costado de donde ella había estado, soltando de golpe al doctor corrió a donde estaba ella y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la sabana que la cubría y efectivamente, Nanoha tenia aun sus dos piernas y parecían intactas.

"Aquí esta…." Comento con voz temblorosa tocando la pierna de la chica aun dudando de que fuera real.

"Claro que esta nyahahaha" Sonrió esta acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga quien si no se hubiera dado vuelta se habría dado cuenta de sus ojos llorosos y su leve rubor. "Asusto un poco al principio pero hizo un buen trabajo, mira, puedo mover la pierna"

"Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para ejercitarla y quedara como antes, por favor no te esfuerces mucho al principio" Aconsejo el doctor quien todavía emanaba sangre de sus fosas nasales, Takamashi rió avergonzada unos instantes "Descuida, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando hago ese tipo de bromas"

"Pues debería dejar de hacerlas" Se quejo Testarossa aun molesta por lo ocurrido.

* * *

"Ah Nanoha, que sorpresa" Comento Hayate viendo de cerca la pierna de su amiga.

"Me alegro que por fin te lo hayan quitado, me siento mas aliviada" añadió la hermana de Fate quien estaba sentada justamente delante de aquellas dos "Pero Fate, romperle la nariz al doctor no esta bien" regaño sonriendo burlonamente a su hermana.

"¿Le contaste?"

"Nyahaha lo siento Fate-Chan no pude evitarlo" Todas rieron

"Y hasta te desmayaste, tu nunca te haz desmayado cuando me llevaban al hospital" Protesto fingiendo celos y apoyando melosamente su melena rubia en los hombros de su hermana, esta solo atino a ruborizarse y alejarse un poco.

"Por cierto Alicia-San" Nanoha recordó algo que Alicia le había dicho hace tiempo "Una vez dijiste que te sentías culpable por el accidente que tuve, no entiendo por que"

Ambas rubias se sentaron correctamente y sus rostros volvían a ser serios nuevamente "Nanoha, ¿tu sabes que los gemelos tienen ciertas conexiones muy especiales?" La castaña asintió "Desde que éramos muy pequeñas Fate y yo siempre hemos percibido cuando una esta asustada o le pasa algo"

"Aquella noche" Comenzó esta vez Fate "ella se sintio mal -Alicia siempre a sido muy enfermiza- , cuando estaba manejando de una u otra manera pude percibir eso, fue una sensación muy fuerte que hizo que apartara unos instantes mis ojos de la carretera, cuando me di cuenta te tenia frente a mi y no pude parar a tiempo"

"Por eso me sentía culpable, por que también indirectamente fui causante de tu accidente"

"Oh vaya, bueno entonces también te debo agradecer"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto la la mayor de las rubias

"Por que si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera conocido a Fate-Chan, ¿Verdad Fate-Chan?" Canto alegre la ojiazul girando a ver a su ruborizada amiga quien estaba mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, el corazón de Alicia se relajo y se sintió jubiloso ante aquellas palabras.

"Tendremos que celebrar" Anuncio Yagami poniéndose de pie

"Obviamente" Apoyo Alicia de igual manera "¿Que planes tienes?"

"Iremos a los baños públicos"

"¿Baños públicos? ¿Cómo puedes bañarte tranquila con un montón de personas observándote?" Todas quedaron en silencio.

"¿No me digas que sientes vergüenza a que te vean desnuda?" Pregunto la gemela mayor con cierta malicia. Fate se hecho para atrás por aquella mirada pero no respondió. "Muy bien entonces no tendrás ningún problema, ¿ne?" Se sintió derrotada pero no dejaría que su hermana sacara ventaja de eso.

"Un buen baño hará que tu pierna se sienta como nueva Nanoha" Asevero Hayate, la rubia le quedo mirando unos momentos y Nanoha poniendo aquella cara de _por favor_ que muy hábilmente podía manipular hasta el mas frió de los corazones hizo que su Fate-Chan pronunciara las palabras que quería oír

"Esta bien"

"Muy bien, entonces tendremos una excursión a los baños públicos" Anuncio la mas baja con tanta energía en su cuerpo que parecía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, obviamente eso no tenia nada que ver con la idea de ver en paños menores a su rubia amiga.

"ah por cierto Fate, que quería decir algo" Comento Alicia antes de salir por la puerta

"Dime"

"Estoy saliendo con Hayate, ¿no te importa verdad?"

"¡¿HA?!"

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Notas de la autora**

_**Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y un lúgubre rostro salio "Enfermera…" Llamo este a la chica que estaba a su costado "Necesito unas toallas para limpiar, hay mucha sangre"**_ Y así acabo nuestra protagonista, desangrada en una camilla en manos de un psicópata acecino XD quería poner eso pero no quería bromear en ese momento, aunque juro que me mordía los dedos por hacerlo, me demore mucho en subir este capitulo, lo siento, e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, entre universidad y visitas a mi medico, espero poder escribir mas rápido de ahora en adelante.

El próximo capitulo, resultados de los exámenes, un viaje, ¿ahora que Nanoha se encuentra bien dejara a Fate? …¿Quién sabe lo que pasara por mi cabeza para el próximo capitulo? Solo espero que Nanoha no muera por hemorragia nasal en los baños públicos. Nos vemos a la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre he tenido miedo de apegarme demasiado a una persona por que sabia que al final terminaremos separándonos, ya que se que aunque sea muy especial para ese individuo no soy lo mas importante en su vida y eso… me llena de soledad. Quisiera a alguien que tan solo tuviera ojos para mi, que jamás deseara marcharse de mi lado, alguien quien me considere lo mas importante de su mundo…

* * *

**"Sweet Home"**

**Capitulo 6**

**Por: Kaon-Sama**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alicia POV**

No es que fuera muy despreocupada al informarle mi nueva relación con Hayate, solo que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, tendré que decir la verdad, estaba a la expectativa de una reprimenda por parte de mi hermana, sin embargo, lo mas inaudito fue que su rostro no paso de sorprenderse por lo que había dicho y después de unos segundos – pensando creo – simplemente volvió a estar tranquila.

"Felicidades"

Fue lo único que salio de sus labios cuando cerro la puerta, Nanoha y Hayate estaban conversando delante de nosotras. Amabas nos quedamos atrás sin decir ni una palabra, habrán pasado 10 o 20 minutos, no lo sabia, mi cabeza estaba confusa, en verdad pensaba que diría algo diferente, fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué no decía nada mas? ¿Pensaría que estaba yendo en broma?

"¿no vas a decir nada más?" Le pregunto un poco consternada, Fate me miro de reojo como si lo que le hubiera dicho careciera de importancia.

"Ustedes dos…son tal para cual" No entendí en el momento "Lo único que me preocupa es que…ahora será una doble molestia" Bromeo sacándome la punta de la lengua.

"Me ofendes" Trate de sonar dolía aunque en verdad mi sonrisa no ayudaba tanto, era un hecho, mi querida novia y yo le haríamos un infierno su vida, hey es el deber de cualquier hermana mayor ¿verdad? Meterse con la menor y al ser su hermana gemela hacia que conociera a mi hermana lo suficiente para saber como hacerlo. "Es genial entonces podré decirte todo sobre nuestra relación"

Era hora de comenzar el juego

"Uhm, claro" Mi querida e inocente hermanita…

* * *

**Hayate POV**

Llegamos a los baños públicos a… ¿festejar? Bueno, quizás ir de viaje a unas aguas termales hubiera sonado mas normal pero en esos momentos ir a cualquier lado estaba bien, llame a Arisa y a Suzuka, pero no pudieron venir. En la puerta me gire a ver a las dos que venían detrás de nosotros, tuve una sorpresa al ver a una bastante sonriente y a la otra completamente roja y con la cabeza gacha, sonreí divertida, ¿Qué clase de cuento le habrá contado? A la hora de entrar Fate-Chan tan solo me quedo mirando unos segundos, por alguna razón sentí algo de culpa, era esa mirada de _'eres una degenerada' _, reí nerviosa y decidí olvidarme de eso. ¿Qué diablos le habrá dicho?

Nanoha-Chan estaba bastante feliz y no se dio cuenta de ello, ya estando a punto de entrar escuchamos una escandalosa voz llamándola por su nombre, cuando me di cuenta Nanoha tenia a una joven abrazándola por la cintura, todas nos miramos entre si, Nanoha parecía un poco sorprendida al principio pues la joven había enterrado su rostro en…su pecho y no podía verle la cara.

"¿Subaru?"

"Nanoha-San, no puedo creer que me la encontrara aquí" La entusiasmada joven se separo unos segundos y Nanoha sonriendo le acaricio el rostro.

"A pasado mucho tiempo Subaru, ah, ellas son mis amigas, Hayate-Chan, Alicia-San y Fate-Chan" Nos presento a cada una "¿Has venido con Ginga?" La menor negó con la cabeza.

"Gin-nee esta estudiando y como estaba aburrida vine un rato"

"Entonces, ¿por que no entramos todas juntas?"

"Uhm" Exclamamos todas a punto de entrar.

Estaba muy lleno y a penas encontramos casilleros para dejar nuestras pertenencias, tuve que compartir el mió con Alicia, lo cual no me incomoda para nada –jojojo- Nuestra relación es bastante simple, ambas disfrutamos estando una con la otra, ambas nos queremos, quedare fascinada siempre y cuando ella me sonría como lo hace siempre, (…) debo sonar como una tonta enamorada.

Pero es maravillosa la vida estando con ella y no podía creer que tan rápido se había ganado mi afecto.

Cuando me di cuenta Subaru estaba hablando muy animada con Fate-Chan contándole que ella y Nanoha habían vivido en el mismo lugar antes de que ella se mudara a Tokio y por trabajo de sus padres tuvieron que mudarse aquí hace 2 años, Fate parecía disfrutar cada una de las palabras de ella pues miraba atenta a cada historia que decía.

_Nanoha-San cuidaba de mi cuando mis padres o Gin-Nee salían_.

_Siempre jugaba conmigo cuando me sentía sola_

_Era muy amable y cariñosa conmigo_

_A veces no podía dormir y le pedía que se quedara conmigo toda la noche_

_A veces nos bañábamos juntas_

De acuerdo, Alicia y yo nos miramos un momento y reímos juntas, si no supiéramos que aquella niña le tenía una profunda admiración a nuestra amiga pensaríamos que estaba completamente loca por ella. Lo mas gracioso fue que con cada cosa que Subaru decía la sonrisa de Fate-Chan se debilitaba, poco a poco.

"Nanoha-San tiene un cuerpo fabuloso" Exclamo ella en un tono soñador "Tiene muy buena figura, unas piernas delgadas, una piel suave y tiene unos pechos hermoso" ¡Oh dios mió, el rostro de Fate-Chan estaba ardiendo! Me mordí los labios para no reírme de ella pero he de admitir que era demasiado bueno verla con aquella expresión.

Nanoha por otra parte había ido a comprar Shampoo –creo que se le había olvidado, pero mira que conveniente- Y no había presenciado tal acontecimiento. En cuanto a la pequeña Subaru…aprovechaba cualquier momento para apegarse a ella y Nanoha totalmente ingenua simplemente le mimaba acariciándole la cabeza.

* * *

**Alicia POV**

Era tan difícil, irresistible, ¿como podría contenerme ante la probidad de meterme con mi amada hermanita? Ella tenia la culpa, siempre dándome tanto material. Hayate y yo nos miramos de nuevo, si, fue esa mirada cómplice y aquella sonrisa retorcida que tan solo nosotras podíamos poner cuando pensábamos en lo mismo –Me gusta aun mas por eso-

No sabría contar la cantidad de posibilidades que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento, hay que repasar lo que he averiguado, lo primero y muy importante es que es fácil hacer sonrojar a Fate. Dos, al parecer estar con Nanoha este tiempo a hecho que se ablandara notoriamente….oh es verdad, Nanoha, a ella le gustaba Fate, no era necesario que me lo contaran, creo que eso podrías sacarlo a simple vista, la mirada embobada, la tonta sonrisa, el sonrojo, el tono de voz. Felizmente Fate es demasiado despistada –no quería decir torpe- para esos asuntos o sino hubiera puesto en descubierto los sentimientos de Nanoha.

"Oh es verdad, Hayate mira esto" Saque una pequeña libreta donde había hecho algunos dibujos, algo de lo cual estaba orgullosa era mi habilidad para el dibujo, lo cual me ayudaría mucho a realizar mi sueño. "La dibuje con el vestuario que me diseñaste, quedo muy bien, ¿no crees?"

"Jajaja es cierto, Nanoha-Chan y Fate-Chan se van a sorprender mucho cuando lo vean"

"¿eh? ¿De que…esa soy yo?" Pregunto Nanoha poniendo la cabeza al costado de Hayate, mostrando una gran sonrisa agarro mi pequeño cuadernillo y lo empezó a ojear hoja por hoja. "Wah, Alicia-san dibujas muy bien, oh, Fate-Chan esta genial" Modestia aparte sabia que le gustaría lo que vería. "Quiero esta" Señalo un dibujo de Fate quien estaba vestida con un traje negro, minifalda y una capa, debo aceptarlo, tenia muy buenos gustos.

"H-hey, el traje de Nanoha no enseña tanto, ¿por que me has puesto minifalda?"

"Que ingenua eres, pienso hacer un doujin para participar en el próximo Comiket" Si, era uno de mis sueños.

"¿Y?"

"que te voy a poner en la portada, va a atraer mucho publico ¿Qué no sabes que es el fanservice?" Respondí sabiendo que ella no entendería a lo que estaba diciendo pero era divertido ver su _ignorancia_. "Hasta ya elegí el nombre '_ma000 sho00o lyrical Na000a'_ esta muy de moda el Mahou shoujo"

"No se de que me hablas…" Frunció el seño y sabia que me quería decir 'friki', pero cada quien con sus gusto, yo nunca le he preguntado sobre su extraño fanatismo con la tal Nana Misuki.

"Ya, mejor vamos a bañarnos de una vez" Propuso Nanoha casi empujándonos pero me quiño el ojo después de guardarse el dibujo que había escogido en su casillero.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

Llegando a casa pondré aquel dibujo en un marco, estaba tan feliz, le pediría a Alicia-San que me diera una copia de su trabajo cuando terminara, seguro será muy popular aunque yo nunca he ido a un Comiket, hay demasiadas personas y tienes que hacer enormes filas para entrar a aquel edificio. –Algunas veces personas raras-

Pase un tiempo hablando con Subaru, recordando muchas cosas, había crecido tanto en estos últimos años y a pesar de eso pensé que seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre, entre conversaciones no pude evitar recordar a mi familia, en verdad los extrañaba mucho, mi hermana ya estaba a punto de salir de la universidad y en cuanto a mi hermano, el se encontraba trabajando y a la misma vez se encarga del Dojo de la familia, mi padre tan solo atiende nuestra panadería pues no puede esforzarse tanto.

"Wa…que bien se siente" Al entrar al agua mi piel se erizo, cerré lo ojos y pensé que estaba en el cielo, las chicas quedaron en éxtasis al mismo tiempo y si hubiera muerto en ese momento seria feliz.

Esperen un momento…abrí el ojo derecho despacio y vi a Fate-Chan delante mió, se había recogido el cabello y podía verle su blanco y fino cuello, gotas de agua caliente caían de las puntas de aquellos dorados cabellos, trague saliva, sus facciones eran delicadas. sus piernas largas y delgadas a demás de eso y por la temperatura del agua sus hombros habían adquirido un adorable tono rosa al igual que sus mejillas….me puse nerviosa y cerré los ojos, ok, ahora si podía morir feliz.

Y aunque nos tapaba una toalla –minúscula por cierto, pero aun así le cubría- debía admitir que eso le hacia mas sexy aun, Nanoha…te estabas metiendo en un territorio que no debías, razone para mi misma.

Cerré los ojos con mas fuerza por que no quería ver cosas que no debería, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cabeza se nublaba, pero aun así era feliz, no, no debía mirar cosas que no debía, no….Nanoha no lo hagas, mi ojo derecho se abría contra mi voluntad…

Era en verdad hermosa…

Voltee repentinamente poniéndome la mano en la cara, por algunos segundos pensé que si seguía mirando en cualquier momento mi nariz empezaría a sangrar, no podía evitarlo Fate-Chan era demasiado atractiva para ignorarla.

Soy tan débil……

* * *

**Fate POV**

Se sentía tan bien, debería venir mas seguido por aquí y aunque podía disfrutar de igual manera en la tina de mi casa el ambiente que me rodeaba era totalmente distinto, aspire profundamente y mire a los costados viendo como madres e hijos disfrutaban de las instalaciones, amigas que se ayudaban a frotarse la espalda y niños riéndose mientras que jugaban con cualquier objeto que se les cruzara. Era un ambiente tan calido, tan familiar, tan agradable…

"Fate-Chan deberíamos ir al templo en año nuevo" Propuso Hayate, era verdad, pronto entraríamos en festividades, mi hermana me quedo observando, sabíamos que al menos deberíamos volver para visitar a nuestra madre para pasar las fechas pero ahora lo que mas quería era permanecer aquí. "Podríamos vestirnos de mikos" Bromeo otra vez.

"¿De Mikos?" No me imaginaba vestida con aquellos trajes típicos de sacerdotisas, no obstante a Alicia le brillaron los ojos. "¿Tu quisieras ir vestida así verdad?" Ella asintió riendo "¿No me digas que quieres hacer un cosplay de Hime00y0 Chi000e?"

"Oh Fate-Chan ¿También conoces el personaje?" Hayate se acerco a mi emocionada por mi comentario.

"Algo, Alicia tenia afición por el manga mucho antes de venir a Japón y siempre me hacia leer ese 'tipo' de historias" Como olvidar aquel manga y en especial lo desagradable que fue ver el final del primer tomo.

Al cabo de unos minutos voltee a ver a Nanoha, su rostro parecía algo apenado y por alguna razón su mirada me esquivaba cuando casualmente nuestros ojos se encontraban. La joven que estaba a su costado hablaba animadamente con ella mientras se apegaba a su brazo derecho, mientras tanto ella le seguía acariciando la cabeza como si de un pequeño cachorro se tratase.

¿Por qué se le apegaba tanto?

"¿Algo te molesta?" Susurro Alicia en mi oreja, lance solo un gruñido negando "Estas con el ceño fruncido" Advirtió esta, no llevo ni un segundo al darme cuenta que ella tenia razón.

"No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo desagradable" Mentí cambiando mi semblante.

"¿No será que…estabas meditando sobre lo que te dijo esa niña anteriormente? Gire mi cabeza ante su picara sonrisa, sentí las palmas de sus manos deslizándose sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a abrazarme suavemente llegando otra vez a mis oídos "En verdad Nanoha es muy bonita" ¿A dónde quería llegar? "Aquella niña tenia mucha razón" su voz era seductora y pausada.

_Nanoha-San tiene un cuerpo fabuloso, Tiene muy buena figura, unas piernas delgadas, una piel suave y tiene unos pechos hermosos_

Agite mi cabeza rápidamente para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me estaba poniendo inquieta "Deja eso, no me hagas decirle a Hayate que disfrutas mirando el cuerpo de otras mujeres" Pervertida, no podía creer que fuéramos gemelas.

"Pero ella también me lo a dicho, no es la primera vez que Hayate y Nanoha van a los baños públicos" Debe estar bromeando

"¿Oh, que es esto? ¿Incesto?" Hayate se acerco lentamente al frente de nosotras, no me había fijado en la posición que habíamos tenido, ciertamente era vergonzoso la manera como a veces Alicia se me acercara, pero también era agradable estar junto a ella.

"N-no, no es eso" Exclame empujándola de mi espalda.

"Fate esta celosa por que Nanoha a pasado todo el rato con la niña esa"

"MENTIRA" No era verdad, me niego.

"Oh es eso…" La mirada de Hayate tenía un brillo peligroso, ¿Por qué ambas no toman en cuenta lo que digo? "Debe ser por que Fate-Chan es muy fría con ella, si mostraras mas tus sentimientos apuesto a que Nanoha se acercaría mas a ti"

"Eso es verdad, las he visto y ella siempre tiene que agarrarte la mano cuando van de un lado para el otro, nunca te he observado tomar la iniciativa, jamás le has dicho algo afectuoso, tu corazón es frió como un témpano de hielo" Acuso mi gemela apuntándome exageradamente con el dedo índice. Mi boca estaba abierta para desmentir lo que había dicho pero no encontraba palabras para defenderme.

"Nanoha-San, me tengo que ir, Gin-Nee debe estar esperándome en casa, si me demoro se va a preocupar" Escuche que se despedía y al levantarse dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, todas, incluyéndome imitamos el gesto.

"Esta bien, algún día debería ir a visitarlas" Nanoha se despidió con una gran sonrisa y la otra aprovechando el momento no dudo en tirársele enzima de nuevo y a demás de eso le dio un pequeño beso en la majilla, por unos instantes vi un leve sonrojo en Nanoha.

* * *

**Hayate POV**

"Vaya Nanoha-chan en serio les encantas a los niños, tienes madera de profesora"

"Nyahaha que puedo decir, me gustan los niños" Todas nos recostamos en la pared, por alguna razón Nanoha-Chan se puso en medio de Alicia y yo, la mire unos segundos un poco curiosa por su actitud, esta se sujetaba sus piernas y ponía su mentón en las rodillas sin mirarnos, Alicia me dio un pequeño gesto diciéndome que le dejara en paz en cuanto a Fate-Chan, parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría durmiéndose, el agua caliente estaba dando efectos, ¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado metidas?, visualice un reloj en la parte superior de la habitación, por lo menos una hora y media, era demasiado tiempo.

"Mejor nos lavamos para irnos" Sugerí dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo a la rubia que estaba a mi costado, esta abrió los ojos de sorpresa como si la hubiera sacado de un trance, reí entre dientes, Fate-Chan en serio que había cambiado, o mejor dicho no era que hubiera cambiado sino que parecía estar mas cómoda con nosotras últimamente "Te ayudare a lavarte la espalda, _my love_" Mencione melosamente las ultimas palabras.

"Será un honor ser tocada por aquellas manos" Declaraste de una forma muy principesca, ambas reímos sonoramente. "Por cierto Fate, ¿No quieres que te ayude a lavarte el cabello?" Pregunto con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

Vi a Fate-Chan dar un respingo y sus ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo "Será mejor que te vayas con Hayate, termina pronto, tengo sueño" Mas que una petición parecía una orden, mi novia salio de golpe del agua y empezó a caminar no sin antes echar una pequeña carcajada.

Me quede un poco pensativa, no entendía muy bien por que su mal humor pero supuse que debía ser asuntos de hermanas así que al igual como hizo ella me puse de pie "Será mejor que salgan del agua también, no es bueno quedarse tanto tiempo" Sin mas Salí caminando dejándolas a ambas atrás.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

Sin duda alguna ambas hacían una pareja espectacular, sentí algo de celos, Hayate-Chan a pesar de haberse conocido menos tiempo con la hermana de Fate-Chan habían descubierto que su relación iba mas lejos de la amistad y ahora parecían muy felices, hacían ver las cosas como si fueran de lo mas sencillo… ¿será que ambas son muy practicas con esos asuntos?

"¿Estas molesta?" Me anime a preguntar, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados pero sin duda se sentía algo incomoda pues tenia el entrecejo fruncido, Fate-Chan hacia una mueca muy divertida con los labios cuando esta de mal humor.

"Ella siempre me molesta con eso" ¿Se refería a su cabello? "Desde que era pequeña nunca pude evitar que el shampoo se me metiera a los ojos, es incomodo"

Oh, era eso, para el orgullo de Fate-Chan debía ser un golpe bajo que su hermana le fastidiara con algo tan simple "No debes apenarte por algo así, ¿me dejarías?" Ofrecí amablemente.

Sabia que me iba a rechazar en cualquier momento de tal manera que sin tener otra opción decidí usar '_eso_' contra ella, '_eso_' era una técnica que había estado refinando con los años y era una habilidad que me había enseñado mi madre cuando quería que mi padre hiciera algo por ella, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí trate de poner mis ojos de cachorro a medio morir.

Como lo esperaba antes de que Fate-Chan dijera 'no' esta se contuvo y me quedo mirando unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, creo que sus ideas se estaban contradiciendo en esos momentos y de nuevo hacia esa mueca de confusión que solía poner a veces. "¿Fate-Chan…?" Mi suplicante voz le llego a los oídos haciéndole dar un pequeño salto en donde estaba sentada.

"Es-esta bien…" Yahoo, accedió sin problemas, gracias Okaa-san, te amo, me has dado un arma grandiosa.

Fate-Chan se sentó en el pequeño banquillo de madera juntando sus piernas y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza estaba gacha de tal manera que aunque intentara no podía ver muy bien su rostro aunque sabia perfectamente que estaba avergonzada. Unte algo de su shampoo en mis manos y su olor inundo mi nariz, era exquisita la fragancia de aquel liquido y no me extrañaba que ella siempre oliera tan bien, moví mis manos cuidadosamente hacia su cabeza y en suaves masajes empecé a frotar su cabello, me sentía muy bien, como una colegiala descubriendo su primer amor, el simple hecho de tocarla hacia que mi corazón saltara de gozo, quizás no podría expresarlo con palabras pero el amor no era algo que pudiera ser explicado tan fácilmente.

¿Amor? Heh. Creo que estaba exagerando un poco, era verdad que me gustaba Fate-Chan pero era muy rápido decir que lo que sentía era amor.

Sus hombros que estaban algo tensionados poco a poco se relajaron, parecía que estaba disfrutando el pequeño masaje, me sentí un poco nerviosa al percatarme de unas ciertas miradas detrás mió, voltee con cautela y Alicia-San junto con Hayate-Chan me miraban sonriendo, ambas al mismo tiempo levantaron su pulgar en un gesto de aprobación, como si dijeran 'good job' pensé unos momentos en que aquello podría ser exagerado pero luego de recapacitar llegue a la conclusión que no era para menos, llegar al corazón de aquella chica no había sido tan fácil, hasta ahora podría decir que Fate Testarossa todavía seguía siendo un misterio para mi.

Ella aunque aparentemente fuera fría y seria sabía que tenia su lado amable, se preocupaba por los demás sin dejar que ellos se percataran de eso, pero me pregunte ¿Que concepto tenia ella de mi? Supongo que con el tiempo ella me dejara entrar poco a poco en su corazón, esperaba que así fuera…

"¿Sabias que a Fate le disgusta que le toquen el cabello?" Esa fue la pregunta que inicio nuestra conversación camino a casa.

"N-no lo sabia, quizás le incomodo que le lavara el cabello"

"No pienso eso…Como a toda persona a Fate le gusta – aunque no lo diga - que le mimen de vez en cuando, ella debe quererte" Mi garganta se hacia un nudo, me preguntaba si eso era cierto y aunque Alicia-San usualmente bromeaba ella se mostraba en esos momentos bastante seria en sus palabras.

"Me alegra saber eso" sonreí abiertamente.

"Nanoha, si Fate fuera un animal ¿que crees que seria?" No era que comparara a Fate-Chan con un animal pero la pregunta se me hizo bastante curiosa, medite unos segundos y mire a la rubia que estaba vez andaba conversando con Hayate-Chan a delante nuestro, Alicia-San me miro con aquella enigmática sonrisa que siempre solía tener en el rostro. "Supongo que…un gato"

Esta me miro y se hecho a reír "Tienes razón, Fate es un gato, astuto, un poco solitario, independiente, pero también es verdad que siempre esta en busca de lugares calidos en donde alguien pueda mimarle y cuidarle" Era una analogía bastante interesante, sabíamos que ambas estábamos pensando en lo mismo. "Nanoha-Chan es…un perro" Soltó de repente

"¿Eh?"

"Siempre te quedas cerca de tu dueño o diré…dueña" Me ruborice con fuerza, yo no le pertenecía a Fate-Chan….¡Fate-Chan me pertenecía a mi!

"Entonces…Hayate-Chan" Ella me miro de reojo curiosa "Es un mapache" Alicia paro en seco y juraría que en esos momentos se imaginaba a su novia con una cola, orejas y una adorable mancha negra en la cara, echamos una carcajada tan fuerte que las dos chicas que estaban adelante nuestro giraron y nos quedaron observando unos segundos.

"¿Y yo que seria?" Lo pensé una y otra vez pero no pude evitarlo "Alicia-San es un zorro"

"….."

"Nyahaha Argh!, no me jales las mejillas, duele, duele"

* * *

**FATE POV**

_Ella tiene un cuerpo fabuloso_

_Tiene muy buena figura_

_Unas piernas delgadas_

_Una piel suave y tiene unos pechos hermosos_

…_.._

"_Fate-Chan ¿Te gusto?"_

"_Nanoha…"_

"_¿Te gusto?"_

"_Y-yo…"_

"_Nyahaha…Eres muy tímida"_

"_¡No es eso!"_

"_Entonces…"_

"_¿E-enton..ces?"_

"_Fate-Chan puede tocarme donde quiera…"_

"_¡¿Q-qu-que?!"_

"_Como 'aquí'"_

"!AHG! NANOHA"

"¡Wah! ¿Que sucede?"

"Nanoha…" Mire quien estaba durmiendo a mi costado

"Ya quisieras, pero lamentablemente soy tu hermana, repite conmigo…Alicia"

"Alicia…"

"Buena chica" Me acaricio la cabeza como su fuera una especie de animal que acaba de aprender un nuevo truco, hice a un lado su mano indignada. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

"No…" Sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos, abrace mis piernas y enterré ahí mi cara pensando una y otra vez en ese sueño.

"Oh-ho, despiertas abruptamente gritando 'Nanoha', te sonrojas de sobremanera, tienes la cara empapada de sudor, respiración agitada, será que…"

"¡¡Ni lo menciones!!" Chille tan fuerte como mis pulmones me los permitieron y hasta creo que deje casi sorda a mi hermana quien se tapo rápidamente las orejas. "Menciónalo tan solo una vez, en una de tus entupidas bromas, en uno de tus sarcásticos comentarios y solo viviré para hacer de tu vida un infierno, ¡¡¿ENTIENDES?!!" Grite de nuevo histérica y en verdad en esos momentos había perdido cualquier pizca de calma que tenia.

"Ye-Yes Sir"

"Mu-muy bi-bien, me-me i…re a tomar un baño" Tome torpemente ropa limpia ¿Maldita sea por que estaba tartamudeando?

"Asegúrate que el agua este bien fría hahaha" Agarre lo primera que tuve al alcance, no lo recuerdo bien pero creo que fue un libro –uno bastante grueso- y amenace con tirárselo en la cara, esta retrocedió aterrada –no se que cara habré puesto- hasta llegar a la pared de la habitación.

La deje ahí y me retire para tomar un baño, estaba segura que eso me tranquilizaría, no soy una pervertida ¿verdad? Solo fue un sueño, uno bastante raro, no significa nada ¿no es cierto? Hahahaha, ¿Por qué me estaba riendo sola?, estire la mano para abrir la puerta y me di cuenta que todavía estaba temblando, abrí con fuerza la puerta y entre en colapso.

"¿Fate-Chan, esta bien?, escuche que estabas gritando" Eche un gemido del susto

"Es-estoy bien…"

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"Estas totalmente roja, ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo?" Gire la cabeza para no mirarle pero ella puso su mano en mi rostro, apreté los dientes y sentí que si ponía una piedra entre ellos la podría partir con facilidad por la magnitud de la fuerza.

"Déjame en paz" Murmure y parece que ella se dio cuenta pues rápidamente retiro su mano, la mire y esos ojos estaban algo consternados, algo tristes, sin saber que decir tan solo entre al baño y me deje caer detrás de la puerta

Soy una tonta.

No quería decirle eso…

Pero en verdad estaba consternada, no, la palabra que debería usar era que estaba asustada de aquel sueño, Nanoha era una chica al igual que yo y a demás de eso la amiga mas cercana que había tenido hasta ahora y sin embargo, soñé con ella de esa forma y lo terrorífico de todo ello era…que me había gustado.

"_Fate-Chan ¿Te gusto?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ya sea caminando o en el autobús, Nanoha hablaba con Hayate, yo sumida en mis propios pensamientos no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, a decir verdad sentía un poco de vergüenza de la forma que le había contestado hace unas horas, ella no tenia la culpa de aquel extraño sueño, fui bastante descortés y quería disculparme pero buscaría un buen momento para hacerlo, ahora henos aquí, paradas en la puerta de aquel enorme edificio que aunque lo hubiera visto ya varias veces no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Había demasiadas personas esperando desde hace varias horas, giraba la cabeza y podía ver grupos de amigos consolando a ingresantes fallidos, otros gritaban de jubilo, el ambiente me llenaba de nervios y a la misma vez de excitación por los resultados, el panel de los puntajes se encontraba no tan lejos de nosotras, las tres nos miramos y nos dirigimos a verificar los resultados de una vez.

Eran tanto los postulantes que decidieron partir la lista en diversos paneles segun la carrera, Nanoha, haciendo un gesto con la mano me aviso que iría por la derecha al igual que Hayate, mientras yo caminaba por el sentido contrario buscando con la mirada el lugar donde pertenecía y ahí lo encontré, espere unos minutos a que la multitud se disipara un poco, era imposible escabullirme con tantos jovenes empujándose unos contra otros, hasta que vi una pequeña abertura que me permitiría el paso, rápidamente entre y como pude llegue al frente, busque mi nombre.

Y lo encontré

Sentía como toda fuerza se me escapaba del cuerpo, aun sin poder asimilar los resultados me desplome en un asiento cerca del grass de la universidad, pensando, mirando la nada, desperdiciando cada segundo de mi ahora no tan valiosa vida, ni siquiera sentí a Nanoha quien había regresado y se sentaba a mi lado.

Ni una palabra.

Ni una maldita palabra salio de nuestras bocas.

Repentinamente como si de un rayo de pensamientos se tratase recordé a mi madre, ¿Si estuviera aquí como me levantaría los ánimos? Seguro diría algo como 'Si Alicia hubiera postulado seguro hubiera entrado' o '¿En esto malgastas mi dinero? Si, seguro eso diría.

* * *

**HAYATE POV**

Corrí como mis piernas pudieron sin importarme a cuanta gente empuje y esquive. No podía evitarlo, tenia que encontrar a esas dos, como lo acordamos previamente me dirigí a la sección del campus donde se encontraba algunas bancas, pare enseguida y mire para todos lados.

"Vamos, Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan…¿Dónde están?...Ah"

Y ahí fui donde las vi, casualmente ambas estaban juntas, suerte, ya no tendría que buscarlas por separados, emprendí mi camino de nuevo y mi sonrisa radiante desapareció de golpe al sentir cierta hostilidad y depresión en el aire. Un momento, sacudí mi cabeza y me frote los ojos al ver cierta aura paranormal alrededor de ambas.

No puede ser…

Es decir, de Nanoha-Chan me lo podría esperar pero ¿de la otra? Fate-Chan era una obsesionada del estudio, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cuantos cupos disponibles tenia aquella carrera? Me pregunte al acercarme cautelosamente, como si un cazador se aproximara a la jaula de fieras salvajes que en cualquier momento podrían arrancarle alguna extremidad si no actuaba con prudencia, trague saliva y trate de actuar lo mas natural posible.

"Hey chicas, ¿como habéis salido?"

Lance un chillido cuando las dos – al mismo tiempo – voltearon a verme, si, ahora podía ver aquella aura escalofriante claramente, sus ojos que carecían de cualquier brillo me miraron fijamente, sentí como miles de cuchillos atravesaban mi frágil cuerpo, ¿Qué era esta sensación?

Quizás la pregunta estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

"Hehe, adivinen que, aprobé, ¿no es genial?" De pronto sus miradas carente de vida alguna se trasformaron en unas llenas de odio, si, odio profundo, mis piernas empezaron a temblar consideradamente, genial Hayate, seguro como animadora serias un fracaso.

"Es genial, felicidades" Dijeron al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que volviera a sentir pavor, ¿Desde cuando se habían sincronizado tanto?

"Fate-Chan, ¿te invito a comer?" Propuso Nanoha aun mirando el claro cielo azul como si fuera lo único que le interesara ver, la otra que se encontraba sentada a su costado asentó solamente con un apenas audible 'uhm'. Mejor será que acompañe a esas dos y de paso comprase algunas pastillas para la digestión…solo….por precaución.

* * *

**ALICIA POV**

Oh my gah, cuando Hayate me llamo sabia que algo andaba mal, lo peor que pensé es que todas habían desaprobado el examen ya que la voz de mi novia también parecía un poco triste – y asustada – después de eso nos reunimos en un restaurante cerca de casa y tan solo era con mirarlo para saber que había pasado, ¿había un aura extraña rodeando a esas chicas? Me frote los ojos, ¿eso no se veía tan solo en los animes?

Sentía su depresión en cada bocado que se llevaban a la boca, pero era algo inaudito, nunca la había visto comer tanto, quede pasmada y con la boca abierta, ambas tragaban –por que no se le podía decir que estuvieran comiendo - como si no hubiera probado alimento en años y lo hacían con tal furia que hasta la azafata que estaba detrás de ellas nos miraba un poco confundida.

"MAS" Exigieron las dos de mal humor y al mismo tiempo levantando su posillo de arroz.

¿Desde cuando tenían tal sincronización?

Bueno, que mas daba, a pesar de todo me divertía lo desenvuelta que se había vuelto mi hermana, ya sea estando de mal humor, sonriendo, riéndose o estando triste todos esos sentimientos que antes difícilmente mostraba ahora lo hacia de la forma mas natural y eso me complacía.

"Oh es verdad"

Recordé sacando una pequeña cajita que tenia en el bolsillo, Hayate quien todavía estaba mirando a las otras dos que al parecer estaban compitiendo por quien comía mas –sin que supieran- volteo unos segundos y miro con curiosidad la pequeña caja que tenia en mi mano.

"Felicidades" Me miro unos segundos como si estuviera dudando que fuera para ella. No era la gran cosa pero me había demorado en escogerlo, era una pulsera de plata.

"Es hermosa" Exclamaste poniéndotela rápidamente la examinabas por cada rincón y sabia que notarias una cierta grabación, era nuestras iniciales y aunque al momento de hacerlo sentía mucha confianza es un poco vergonzoso la forma que me estabas mirando ahora. "Gracias" Recibí su agradecimiento en un suave beso que recibía con gusto, la forma de besar de Hayate me parecía peculiar, no era que tuviera mucha experiencia besando, en efecto, a la única persona que había besado era a ella pero me gustaba como usualmente lo hacia, suave, tierna y a la misma vez juguetona, mordiéndome suavemente los labios para luego juntarlos nuevamente con ternura.

Juntamos nuestras frentes como solíamos hacer y me quede mirando aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, mi momento de magia termino abruptamente al recordar que no éramos las únicas en la mesa y aunque nunca nos interrumpieron tanto Nanoha como Fate nos habían quedado mirando fijamente, totalmente robotizadas por aquella pequeña muestra de afecto.

"Por cierto Fate, ¿cuantos cupos había para esa carrera?" Pregunte intentando recordar.

"15" Respondiste secamente y creo que sabias cual seria la siguiente pregunta.

"Vaya que si son pocas… ¿En que puesto quedaste?" Nanoha y Hayate también quedaron mirando atentamente, supuse que ni tu misma se lo habías comentado anteriormente. Guardaste silencio "¿Y bien?" Presione y en un gesto malhumorado volteaste sin mirarme.

"16…" Todos guardamos silencio pero estaba segura que si todas expresáramos lo que se nos cruzaba por nuestras cabezas en esos momentos hubiéramos dicho un sonoro '_OUCH_'

"O-oh vaya, en verdad lo hiciste muy bien para ser una extranjera" Trate de darle apoyo moral a mi hermana sabiendo que no serviría del todo, pero aun así mi curiosidad era mas fuerte "¿Cu-cuantos puntos te faltaban para sobrepasar al que estaba en el puesto 15?" Otra vez ese sepulcral silencio.

"2 puntos"

"¡OUCH!" Ahora si todas lo dijeron a la misma vez. No me sorprendía que estuviese tan deprimida y molesta.

"No me lo hagan recordar" Pediste metiéndote un pedazo de carne a la boca para luego dar paso con el arroz.

No entrare en detalles, solo diré que al cabo de dos horas llegamos rápidamente al departamento y ambas reprobadas se metieron casi empujándose al baño, Hayate saco unas pequeñas pastillas del bolsillo y me las dio, sonreí agradecida mientras escuchaba unos desastrosos y perturbadores ruidos detrás de la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera sabia como se las habían arreglado para entrar las dos al mismo tiempo pero eso ya no importaba ahora ¿verdad?

* * *

**Sweet Home**

**"Especial de Navidad"**

**Por Kaon-Sama**

* * *

**NANOHA POV**

Al día siguiente y aun sintiendo ciertos retortijones me levante temprano, no había dormido muy bien pero no me gustaba la idea de quedarme en la cama, al levantarme mire mi pierna de nuevo y con una sonrisa me levante para hacer el desayuno. Estando en la cocina me puse meditar unos momentos ¿Qué había estado haciendo hasta ahora y que haría? Ciertamente mi intento de entrar a la Toudai había fracasado –Suspire al recordarlo- El problema con mi pierna prácticamente se había solucionado, no quería pero tampoco pretendía quedarme en el departamento de Fate-Chan por mas tiempo.

Ciertamente ya no había razón para estar aquí.

El sonido del agua hirviendo hizo que diera un pequeño salto del susto, al apagarlo sentí un cierto escalofrió y así abrí la cortina para verificar lo que estaba sospechando, me quede maravillada al ver la gran ciudad de Tokio cubierta de blanco, el departamento de Fate-Chan tenia una gran vista, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho.

En verdad no quería irme.

Ella hace dos días me había dicho que le dejara en paz, no sabia lo que había pasado ni que era lo que había hecho mal y aunque Alicia-San me dijo que no le diera importancia a sus palabras, en verdad dolieron mucho. ¿Había sido una molestia para ella? La pregunta venia y se iba de mi mente cada 5 minutos.

"Nanoha…"

Voltee y vi a aquella chica que se había metido en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, aun con su pijama, cabellera despeinada y con esos ojos adormecidos que se frotaba con pereza los ojos me quedo mirando. Por unos segundos sentí una ligera descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo, aquellos ojos los cuales fueron la razón por la que me interese en ella desde un principio me miraban fijamente ahora, aquellos hermosos rubíes habían cambiado desde la primera vez que los viste.

Ahora eran profundos.

Más brillantes y expresivos.

Si antes pensaba que eran bonitos ahora no cabía palabra alguna para describir aquellas dos gemas que la caprichosa naturaleza te había dado. Entonces, en ese instante quería decirte lo mucho que me gustabas.

Desayunando comente que seguramente el día de mañana me mudaría de nuevo a mi departamento, jugaste un poco con tu comida y asentiste con la cabeza, ciertamente esperaba otra cosa, esperaba que me dijeras que no me fuera pero aquellas palabras que ilusionada deseaba escuchar nunca salieron de tus labios y aunque no era tu deber decirlas y aunque te comprendía no pudiste evitar herirme con tu silencio.

Trate de arreglar mis cosas lo mejor que pude y cuando casi había terminado decidí darme un descanso, Fate-Chan me esperaba sentada en el sofá donde usualmente nos echábamos para ver una que otra película cuando estábamos aburridas, mi mente divago unos momentos y como si hubiera percatado de mi presencia ella me miro y salimos en dirección hacia mi departamento, solo para ver en que condiciones lo había dejado, verdaderamente no me acordaba mucho pues todo paso tan rápido que nunca me acorde de echarle un vistazo.

Caminando por las calles observe aquellos hombres de nieve que típicamente uno vería en el invierno, haciéndonos acordar que pronto seria navidad, me preguntaba si Fate-Chan se iría a su país o no, en mi caso había pensado en visitar a mi familia, no obstante tenia que preocuparme de nuevo por la mudanza y encontrar un nuevo trabajo, no podía darme el lujo de seguir sin empleo.

Mi cuerpo tembló unos instantes, en verdad que hacia bastante frió pero sin darme tiempo de reaccionar una calidad bufanda fue puesta en mi cuello pero aun mas calidad fue aquella sonrisa que Fate-Chan me daba al acomodar su propia bufanda en mi cuello.

"No es necesario, te puedes enfermar si te la quitas"

"Descuida, estaré bien"

Siempre tan testadura.

Obstinada

Y a veces inexpresiva y algo calculadora.

Pero Fate-Chan, aun así me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Llegando mi departamento mire de nuevo el lugar, no era que lo echara de menos, pero estar de nuevo en el lugar donde había comenzado era un poco deprimente, busque en mi bolsillo aquella pequeña llave y metiéndola son destreza en la cerradura abrí el portal de mis aposentos.

* * *

**FATE POV**

El lugar donde vivía Nanoha parecía bastante simple, no me distraje y la seguí hasta que se paro frente a una puerta de madera, la escuche suspirar mientras abría la su departamento, al hacerlo un cierto olor un poco extraño sacudió mi cerebro. Ambas nos quedamos estáticas en el lumbral de la puerta, ropa tirada por doquier, embases de comida instantánea apiladas en la mesa y…

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Apunte con el dedo cierta esquina donde me miraba amenazadoramente un roedor color gris. Nanoha estaba tan perpleja como yo y ni siquiera me respondió, lo único que supe es que de un empujo termine a fuera con la puerta cerrándose en mi cara. Era e cuarto mas desordenado en el que había estado, ni siquiera mi hermana era tan desordenada – y eso que ella era totalmente desorganizada- De momento a otro escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la habitación, unos pasos apresurados iban y venían mientras sentía unas bolsas siendo arrastradas.

No paso ni 15 minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Nanoha totalmente exhausta y jadeando se apoyo en la puerta haciendo señas para que pasara, trague saliva y procedí a entrar al campo de guerra. Para mi sorpresa la visión había mejorado considerablemente, la pila de basura había sido metida en enormes sacos de plásticos y llevados al costado de la puerta listas para ser botadas, la ropa había desaparecido del piso, la cama estaba tendida y las ventanas totalmente abiertas ventilaban la habitación.

"Y-yo…soy un poco desordenada nyahahaha" Si, ya me había dado cuenta.

Aquel cuarto era bastante simple comparándolo con el mió, pero no era para nada incomodo, en efecto, era el típico departamento que tendría un estudiante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color melón que hacían que la habitación se viera mas calida, en uno de los muros había un par de retratos colgados, mientras Nanoha estaba en la cocina me acerque a mirarlos, parecía su familia y aunque aun estaba pequeña pude reconocer a Nanoha en el centro, reí entre dientes, ciertamente no había cambiado mucho y aunque su rostro ya no era tan aniñado, muchas de sus expresiones actuales eran un tanto infantiles, su madre a la cual reconocí por su extremado parecido a su hija se encontraba sonriente al costado de aquel hombre que supuse que era el padre de Nanoha y al costado estaban su hermano y su hermana que se parecían mas al padre que a la madre.

Era la típica familia feliz.

"Es realmente adorable"

En verdad era una lastima la gran perdida que habían sufrido.

"Fate-Chan" Ella canto mi nombre mientras ponía una taza de te en aquella pequeña mesita de centro. "Espérame un poco, me voy a bañar" Nanoha estaba agotada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, supuse que seguramente por que había estado ordenando – casi desesperadamente – su departamento, se había puesto una ajustada playera con escote, una pequeña gota se resbalo por su cuello, mis ojos sin querer siguieron tal trayecto que se perdía en sus pechos, trague saliva y nerviosa me senté rápidamente tratando de ver algo mas en aquella habitación aunque admití avergonzada que ciertamente no había nada mas que captase mi atención mas que eso.

¿En verdad me había convertido en una pervertida?

Medite unos instantes

Quizás mucho tiempo con Hayate y mi hermana al final me había afectado más de lo que pensé.

Malditas hormonas.

Al final del día encontré a Nanoha bajaste callada y pensativa, la observaba de ves en cuando y aunque quería no podía encontrar un tema para conversar, era algo un poco incomodo pero pensé que debía dejarle tranquila por unos momentos, a partir de mañana ella ya no viviría mas conmigo, tenia muchos deseos de pedirle que se quedara, no obstante seria egoísta pedirle tal cosa simplemente por que no quería sentirme sola.

Y la mudanza se llevo a cabo, trate de ayudar lo mas posible sabiendo que ella no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo con su pierna, a demás lo que ella tenia en mi casa realmente no era mucho, el equipaje estaba acomodado y arreglado, Nanoha amablemente me invito a merendar y pasamos el resto del día en su departamento, charlando de muchas cosas y aunque todavía me sentía algo deprimida por los resultados, estando con ella hacia que mi corazón latiera, de prisa, mas rápido.

No podía permanecer deprimida si ella estaba conmigo.

Porque aquella radiante sonrisa podía cambiar mi mundo en tan solo unos segundos.

Me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Desde hace cuanto que había empezado a tener ese tipo de pensamientos?

Ella cerro la puerta y me acompaño a tomar el autobús, había nevado mucho y era un poco difícil caminar por la cera sin resbalarse o cansarse mas rápido, de repente algo callo en mi nariz, junte mis ojos y mire que era un pequeño copo de nieve lo que me había caído, ambas miramos hacia arriba y vimos como millares iguales descendían lentamente, cuando la mire ella se encontraba tratándose de calentar las manos, ciertamente aquella chica era muy descuidada, sonreí sin remedio y atrape sus manos con la mía tratando de brindarle un poco mas de calor.

De vez en cuando notaba a Nanoha un poco ida, como si tratase de pensar en algo o meditando, continuamente le preguntaba si todo estaba en orden pero la única cosa que recibía era una pequeña sonrisa un poco triste, no sabia que estaba pensando pero termine preocupándome por ella ¿Acaso era algo que no me podía decir?.

Al llegar esperamos unos instantes el autobús en el cual esta vez yo seria la única en subir, mire el horario de autobuses que estaba a mi costado percatándome que tan solo faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que viniera, su mano que estaba sujeta a la mía me presiono con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que volteara a verla, esta no me mirada tan solo tenia la mirada gacha junto con un leve rubor que supuse que era por el frió.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunte a ver si esta vez conseguía que me dijese algo.

"Yo…" En efecto, sentía que quería decir algo decidí no presionarle y dejarle hablar. "Fate-Chan es muy importante para mi" Terminaste haciéndome muy feliz con aquellas palabras.

"Gracias" Genial, tenia deseos de decirle que ella también era importante para mi y muchas cosas mas pero tan solo salieron aquella simples palabras de mi boca. Trate de pensar y ordenar mis ideas, debía decir algo más… "Yo…"

"Me gustas"

"Oh, tu también me gustas"

"N-no me refiero a eso" Me corregiste y me miraste algo enfadada sin saber por que "En serio me gustas"

Entonces entendí lo que me quería decir y sentí como mi cabeza colapsaba tratando de procesar la información recién llegada, había quedado perpleja y aun agarrándonos de las manos nos quedamos mirando sin decir alguna palabra aunque aquellos ojos azules me miraban suplicantes para que dijera algo, pero, en verdad, estaba sin palabras. Te diste cuenta de mi posición y esta vez dejaste caer nuestras manos.

¿Por qué me habías dicho eso?

"Gra…cias" De nuevo torpemente articule aquella palabra, el sonido de un claxon sonaba, mi autobús había llegado y con las puertas abiertas me esperaba a que entrase.

"Solo quería que lo supieras" Cerraste la conversación con aquellas palabras.

"Lo siento" Fue lo único que dije antes de subir y observe aquella lastimada mirada que me dedicaste a través de la ventana, tu figura se hacia mas lejana conforme el transporte se alejaba aunque tu nunca te moviste de aquel lugar.

En verdad soy una estupida.

Arrastre mis pies hasta el fondo del vehiculo sin pensar en absolutamente nada, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, tan solo había espacio para recordar las palabras que me dijo hace unos momentos y es que sentí tal pánico por ello que ni siquiera pude decir nada al respecto, mi corazón dolía por que seguramente ella en estos momentos estaría llorando por mi culpa…

La empecé a extrañar y su rostro se aparecía frente a mis ojos

Aquella persona que casualmente había entrado a mi vida

Que me dijo que quería ser mi amiga y que estaría conmigo

Siempre…

No quería que eso se arruinara

"¿Por qué tenias que decirme algo así?"

Yo… ¿estaba llorando? No había llorado ni siquiera cuando el se había ido y ahora ¿estaba llorando por ella? Ridículo, realmente carente de sentido. En primer lugar ¿por que me había disculpado con ella? No lo pensé en ese momento pero esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron instintivamente de mi boca, quizás aquella aflicción que apretaba mi corazón no era mas que impotencia por no haber respondido como ella se lo merecía, por que aquella chica es una gran persona, su sonrisa siempre hace que los que están a su alrededor se animen, aquella chica era…

Importante, muy importante para mí.

* * *

"Hey, ¿cuanto tiempo vas a estar ahí?"

Estaba sentada en mi cama aun pensando, ni siquiera note a mi hermana que estaba en la puerta, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? Creo que ya tenía días desde que vi por última vez a Nanoha, ni sabía como estaba ella. Gire y la mire, era desagradable verla preocupada por mi, antes que esto empezara estaba todo en control, mi vida era una completa rutina pero era algo que podía manejar y ahora aun habiendo pasado 3 días aun seguías metida en mi cabeza, debo ser un desastre.

"Dime ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?" Pregunte esperanzada a que me diera una solución.

"Que se yo, creo que estas cosas deberías pensarlas tu misma" No quería oír eso, no me servia. "¿Tu que quieres?"

"A que te refieres con '¿Tu que quieres?', obviamente quiero que todo este como antes" Si no me hubiera dicho eso todo estaría mejor, ¿Cierto? Alicia soltó un sonoro suspiro y frunció su ceño, sabía que esa respuesta no me haría las cosas más fáciles.

"Dime, Fate, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

No lo sabía…

La verdad es que no sabía que era lo que en verdad quería ni que era lo que buscaba.

Esa era la razón por la cual dije 'lo siento'.

* * *

En estos momentos me encontraba caminando, un poco de aire me haría bien, supuse, el frió invernal sacudía de vez en cuando mi cuerpo pero sin duda alguna se sentía bien, el ambiente festivo se sentía por doquier, las tiendas estaban repletas al igual que las calles, lo había olvidado, hoy día era 24 a de Diciembre, en estos momentos mi hermana seguramente estaría en casa con mi madre y Linith, me preguntaba si mi madre extrañaría que no fuera para las fiestas…Oh me había olvidado que también tenia un padre –que descuido el mió- que casualmente estaba en la misma ciudad que yo, supuse que al menos debería llamarlo pero ya lo haría mas tarde.

Pare en seco y mire una tienda, necesitaba hilo rosa, no sabia cuando había empezado pero ya que no había ingresado a la universidad, mi hermana se había ido de viaje al igual que Hayate con sus familiares y Nanoha…por supuesto que no me he contactado con ella…Como sea, desde entonces me entretuve haciendo manualidades, para alguien como yo que nunca había sentido el impulso o necesidad de crear algo con sus propias manos era realmente entretenido aunque solo había creado un pequeño peluche rosa, ni siquiera se para que o para quien lo había hecho pero era lo único que me entretenía. Compre el material que me faltaba y lo metí a mi bolsillo para luego emprender marcha a cualquier lugar donde me llevaran mis piernas después de todo no había nadie que me estuviera esperando hoy día, no había prisa para regresar.

Y como si fuese el destino ahí la vi, del otro lado de la calle caminando tranquilamente y me quede parada siguiéndole con la mirada, a su lado había un chico de cabellera rubia amarrada, con gafas y un risueña sonrisa, ¿estaban…en un cita? En verdad que ambos parecían muy felices y eso me incomodaba. Después de un rato observe que entraban a un parque de diversiones, ir…no ir… ¿esa era la pregunta? (Había leído Shakespeare)

- Llamada Telefónica -

"Fate-Chan, llamaba para desearte una feliz navidad"

"Gracias Hayate, yo también espero que tengas una feliz navidad"

"¿Tienes planes?"

"Uhm, creo que ya me cree algunos planes de ultima hora"

"Me alegro, últimamente te había visto un poco deprimida a Alicia y a mi nos preocupaste un poco"

"Lamento preocuparlas, yo estaré bien, en serio"

"Por cierto, escucho ruido, ¿Estas en la calle?"

"Precisamente en un parque de diversiones"

"Oh Fate-Chan no pensé que fueras tan divertida" – risas-

"Créeme que no es por diversión"

"¿Fa-Fate-Chan, pasa algo? Te noto de mal humor"

"No es….nada, Hayate ¿te acuerdas que una vez me mencionaste que Nanoha tuvo un novio cuando vivía en su ciudad?"

"Si lo recuerdo… ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¿Alguna vez ella te menciono como era?"

"Uhm, alto, cabello rubio, ojos verdes….y creo que menciono que usaba gafas"

-Silencio… -

"¿Y su nombre?"

"Lo siento Fate-Chan creo que no recuerdo su nombre"

"Descuida, Hayate, tengo que colgar, te llamare luego"

"O-ok, cuídate mucho, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Uhm!, gracias por llamar"

-

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"

Me pregunte a mi misma mientras los veía comer en un cercano puesto de comida, ambos reían y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo, baje la mirada, dolía mucho verla ahí y con alguien mas.

Soy una estupida, no tenía sentido alguno que estuviera aquí.

Me fui caminando unos cuantos metros mas viendo la diversidad de luces navideñas colgadas por todos lados, Santas tocando su campana para recolectar algunos fondos de caridad, me sentía en esos momentos tan sola que hubiera deseado irme con mi hermana a mi país de nuevo aun sabiendo que tendría que aguantar las reprimendas y el sarcasmo sofisticado de mi madre.

"Hey, Hey Nee-chan"

Gire y vi a una chica que se veía bastante preocupada, voltee a ambos lados y observe que efectivamente e estaba hablando a mi. "¿Si?"

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?"

"N-no…" Su cara brillo de felicidad por algunos momentos y a mi me dio un escalofrió por toda la columna.

"Nee-Chan necesito que me ayudes, es muy importante y harás a muchos niños felices" Su voz parecía algo desesperada, trague saliva, me daba un mal presentimiento pero a la misma vez no tenia nada que hacer y si podía ayudar a alguien quizás eso me haría sentir mejor.

* * *

Una hora después…

"¡Santa, Santa!" Agarre a aquel niño que se encontraba frente a mi y lo senté en mis piernas, exactamente, Fate Testarossa había encontrado un trabajo de unas cuantas horas como Santa, mire de nuevo a aquella chica que me hacia señas detrás del pequeño escenario para darme ánimos, sabia que esto no me agradaría pero tan solo mirarle aquellos pequeños ojos llenos de emoción a los niños era suficiente para seguir con ello – a pesar de todo me gustan mucho los niños –

La cola era muy grande y veía pequeñas cabecitas tratando de sobresalir con un salto para mirarme, otros me apuntaban con sus pequeñas manitos sonriéndome y saludándome. Resultaba que, aquella persona que iba a ser de Santa en aquel parque de diversiones nunca había llegado haciendo que todo el staff entraran en pánico, se preguntaran por que un Santa mujer, pues aunque duela admitirlo es algo prácticamente sobrenatural ver a una persona sola caminando por ahí como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en plena noche buena.

Si mis cálculos no me fallan habían pasado cerca de una hora y media desde que empecé con esto y aun así parecía que la fila no tenia final, recibí a cuanto niño viniera y trataba de fingir mi voz a una mas masculina - aunque me costaba trabajo- Estaba cansada y con sueño pero mis enanos –Si, tenia enanos – no dejaban de pasarme dulces y pequeños regalos, siempre sonriendo a los niños y hasta a veces recibía besos en la mejilla y abrazos, me empezaba a gustar este empleo.

"Santa…" Escuche prácticamente a alguien cantar mi nombre y cuando levante mis ojos quede totalmente petrificada al ver a Nanoha frente a mi con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, sentía el corazón palpitándome en la garganta, ¿Cómo diablos no pude verla en la fila, acaso se estaba escondiendo para que no la notara? No debería estar aquí, esto era para niños, ella ya no era una niña. Sin previo aviso y sin mi concentimiento se sentó suavemente en mis piernas. "nyahaha, ¿soy pesada?"

Oh por dios, kami-sama, Buda, Shiva, díganme que esta es una broma.

"N-n-no Es-es-tas…pe-pesada" No se como demonios pude articular palabra, Nanoha me quedo mirando y trate de de ocultar el poco rostro que se me veía –tenia la barba y todo eso- ¿Qu-que qui-quieres para Na-avidad?" ¡Deja de tartamudear, deja de hacerlo!

"Santa yo no quiero que me regalen nada este año" Menciono apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, era realmente cruel, mi rostro estaba llegando a niveles incalculables de temperatura y debajo de este gran abrigo y relleno – tenia que verme mas robusta para este trabajo – empezaba a sudar de sobremanera. "Santa…hace casi dos semanas me le declare a una persona que me gusta mucho…" Mi corazón dejo de latir "Yo…esta navidad la voy a pasar sola, no pude lograr ir con mi familia para festejar así que lo que mas quisiera es que aquella persona que me gusta mucho pasara la navidad conmigo"

Quede totalmente muda, mis manos temblaban y sentía que si no me contenía se me iba a salir una lagrima en cualquier momento, ella se paro de mi regazo y sin que Santa le diera una respuesta aun deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba fuera de mi alcance. Mis ojos no podrían despegarse de ella y aun habiéndola perdido de vista seguía mirando por donde se había ido.

Ella…quería estar conmigo.

No estaba molesta.

¡Deseaba verme!

Me levante de golpe para seguirla pero algo me detuvo, una pequeña mano me sujetaba con fuerza y cuando me di cuenta había una pequeña niña observándome, ella y como 20 niños mas…Suspire y me volví a sentar para continuar con mi trabajo.

2 Horas antes de Navidad

"Muchas gracias por su buen trabajo" Agradeció aquella chica que había solicitado mi ayuda horas antes y con una gran sonrisa me dio un pequeño sobre que tenia mi paga, aunque en verdad ella no sabia que ella ya me había dado la mejor paga que me pude esperar y eso no incluía el dinero.

Rápidamente y muy feliz me cambie de ropa y Salí corriendo, la mayoría de personas habían despejado las calles pues se encontraban en sus casas esperando la media noche, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron, pare de golpe y casi salgo volando por lo resbaladizo que estaba el suelo, antes de ir con Nanoha tenia que ir a mi departamento primero.

Después recoger algo de mi departamento Salí corriendo de nuevo y para mi desgracia no había ni un solo transporte que me llevara, faltaba tan solo 1 hora, si me daba prisa quizás llegaría a tiempo, mis piernas dolían pero ya estaban algo entumecidas por el frió, aun así no me importo y di gracias a dios que de algo que estaba orgullosa era de mi velocidad.

A decir verdad aun no tenia una respuesta para ella, no obstante lo que si sabia era que quería verla, quería estar con ella, en estos momentos no me importaba nada mas, desde que ella llego…mi vida cambio drásticamente, para alguien como yo que se sentía a gusto con la soledad en estos momentos era algo curioso verme a mi misma corriendo tan desesperadamente por las calles solo para verla, desde que la había conocido mi forma de ver las cosas y hasta mi forma de comportarme había cambiado lentamente sin que pudiera darme cuenta y cuando lo hice sentí aquella angustia en el pecho por que ya no la tenia cerca de mi.

Mire mi reloj de nuevo cuando llegue a fuera de los departamentos, me tome unos minutos para tomar aire y con calma subí por las escaleras hasta llegar al frente de su puerta, ya estando a punto de tocar me detuve unos segundos, estaba totalmente hecha un asco, mi cabello estaba desarreglado por todo lo que había estado corriendo así que trate de ponerme un poco mas presentable, sacudí mi ropa y la arregle un poco…toque la puerta, hubo silencio, la ansiedad me torturaba cuando no abría la puerta.

¿Por qué no habría la puerta?

"¡Boo!"

"¡Kyaaa!"

"¿Kya? Puff que Moe" Te burlaste después del susto que me diste, sonrojada y molesta te mire hasta que cai en cuenta que estabas frente a mi.

"Uhm…Buenas noches"

"¿Por qué tan formal?" Me preguntaste fingiendo ignorancia, claro que estaba un poco apenada, después de tantos días sin vernos ahora me encontraba frente a ti como si nada hubiera pasado, baje un tanto mi cabeza y vi que estabas con algunas bolsas ¿habías ido de copras? "Me fui de a comprar algunos víveres, aunque no pensé que Fate-Chan me viniera a visitar hoy" Sabia que estabas mintiendo, lo sabia por aquella descarada sonrisa tuya. "Pasemos, esta vez todo esta limpio nyahaha"

"uhm" Al entrar me senté en el piso frente la mesa, Nanoha había entrado a la cocina a preparar algo mientras tanto solo escuchaba como ella tarareaba una que otra canción, me acerque cautelosa y la mire desde un rincón, de cierto aspecto ella parecía una alegre y risueña ama de casa preparándole algo de comer a su esposo…

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Y ella sirvió algo para cenar "Espero que te guste" Me miraba impaciente por que probara lo que había hecho, analice cuidadosamente el platillo, era pollo, estaba segura y tenia un buen aspecto, hasta el olor era bueno, no podía mentir, estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que ella preparaba algo que no fuera dulces, lleve el primer bocado hacia mi boca mientras la mirada de Nanoha examinaba cuidadosamente cada reacción.

Y….Sabia….horrible, Por Dios, ¡¿Cómo era posible que hiciera postres tan deliciosos pero hiciera platillos con tal sabor?! "Esta delicioso" Mentí.

"¿En serio? Que alivio, pensé que no te gustaría" Suspiro aliviada, yo ingerí la comida y le sonreí feliz mientras seguía comiendo, no sabia bien pero Nanoha lo había hecho para mi así que me lo comería todo y volvería a repetir si fuera necesario.

"Todo lo que haces para mi sabe bien" Ella me miro algo sorprendida y había un notable color carmín adornando sus mejillas, ¿Desde cuando yo era tan cursi? Hasta a mi me avergonzaba lo que estaba diciendo pero Nanoha se veía realmente adorable de esa manera.

"En serio…me alegra que hayas venido" Pare de comer cundo vi sus ojos medios acuosos "Yo…pensé que me odiabas por lo que te había dicho, en verdad no quise causarte problemas" Volvió la agonizante punzada en mi pecho.

"No te disculpes, el amor no esta restringido solo por el sexo, yo respeto los sentimientos de Nanoha y en verdad me hizo feliz cuando me los dijiste, yo, soy una tonta por haber actuado de esa manera, lo lamento mucho"

"Fate-Chan…"

"Yo…nunca podría odiarte por que no puedo tener esos sentimientos con alguien que quiero, yo aun…no se muy bien que es lo que debería decirte"

"N-no es necesario, yo entiendo que no estés interesada en ehm…las chicas, ni yo misma lo sabia hasta que conocí a Fate-Chan"

En verdad ella decía cosas muy vergonzosas, pero cada vez que las decía me hacia sentir especial, estaba feliz de estar con ella de esta manera, en este lugar, en estos momentos. Nos miramos un poco tímidas en silencio siendo un programa de radio lo único que se escuchaba, ponían canciones navideñas mientras el locutor deseaba una feliz navidad a los oyentes, Nanoha estaba frente a mi mirando algún punto a su izquierda, pero de repente aquella pregunta que me hizo mi hermana hace unos cuantos días volvió a mi cabeza ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería? Siempre me había sujetado a cumplir los deseos de los demás y llenar las expectativas de mi madre, pero ¿Qué era lo que Quería decirle? ¿Cuál era la vida que deseaba llevar?

"Oh Fate-Chan, son fuegos artificiales, vamos a fuera a verlos" Ella se levanto algo nerviosa y camino de prisa hacia la puerta, sujeta a las barandas ella observaba entusiasmada las bolas de luces que se formaban en el cielo, yo las mire de igual manera y me parecieron hermosas flores que adornaban el misterioso cielo nocturno, hace un tiempo, si nunca la hubiera conocido seguramente estaría encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo algún libro mientras que me quejaba por el ruido que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, especialmente hoy me parecía un majestuoso espectáculo, mire por detrás a Nanoha quien observaba con aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules.

Y lo había decidido, que jamás la volvería a lastimar por mi inseguridad.

"Nanoha…" La llame y ella volteo a verme "Antes de conocerte yo era una persona que me protegía del mundo creando una barrera alrededor mió, mis anhelos y ambiciones eran algo que estaban sujetos a los deseos de mi madre, por que quería que ella me reconociera y me notara tanto como lo hacia con Alicia"

"Fate-Chan…" Ella me miro un poco preocupada por lo que estaba diciendo, era la primera vez que estaba hablando de esta manera y ciertamente me costaba un poco de trabajo pero quería que ella lo supiera, tome un poco de aire y continué con mi declaración.

"En verdad, tu… quien eres muy opuesta a mi hiciste que mi mundo se estremeciera y sin darme cuenta empecé a cambiar poco a poco, me hacia sentir bien estando contigo, me divertía mucho y hasta gracias a ti pude conocer nuevas amistades, todo te lo debo a ti"

"Eso no es verdad Fate-Chan, tu en verdad eres un persona muy amable, las chicas te quieren por como eres, no por mi"

Mis labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa, la verdad era que la persona amable aquí eras tu no yo.

"Lentamente me di cuenta que me ibas arrastrando hacia ti, la forma en que miras el mundo, la forma como sonreías tan despreocupadamente, estar cerca de ti me da tranquilidad y siento un calor especial cuando estoy cerca de ti, yo…nunca fui muy expresiva, ni siquiera con mi propia familia por que fui criada de esa manera, en el cual mis opiniones y deseos no daban mucha diferencia a las decisiones que me imponían" Guarde silencio unos segundos y continué "Pero para ti siempre lo que tenia que decir era importante, me sacaste de aquella barrera que tan celosamente había construido y expandiste mis horizontes dándome una nueva perspectiva de la vida"

"Fa-Fate-Chan ¿Qué quieres decir?" Avance firmemente unos pasos hasta ponerme a frente a frente y tomándole las manos con decisión pude declarar mi deseo.

"Si tu me lo permites, me gustaría seguir descubriendo aquella nueva perspectiva junto contigo, co-como mi no-via claro"

Nanoha abrió totalmente los ojos y sentía como sujetaba mis manos con un poco mas de fuerzas aunque mis ojos solamente estaban enfocados en los suyos que para entonces estaban algo acuosos, yo parpadee y gentilmente le retire algunas tercas lagrimas que se asomaban por aquellos profundos ojos azules. Los fuegos artificiales seguían retumbando en el cielo y lo adornaban de diversos colores, el frió aire invernal ya no nos importaba mucho en esos momentos, sonreí enternecida al verla sujetar mi rostro con sus calidas manos.

_¡Y…Feliz navidad Japon! Son las 12:00 exactamente, felices fiestas a todos nuestro oyentes_ – La voz chillona y escandalosa de aquel excitado locutor nos hizo reír entre dientes mientras ella hacia que nuestras frentes se juntaran quedando a pocos milímetros, sabia que estaba ruborizada, Nadie mas tenia ese efecto en mi mas que ella y aun con esa boba sonrisa que seguro tenia en el rostro ella se acerco aun mas.

"Kurisumasu Omedeto"

"Buon Natale, Nanoha"

* * *

Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso comenzando así una nueva vida, juntas.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 6 y el especial de Navidad

-x-

**Notas de la Autora**: Hola a todos, aprovecho esto para desearles a todos una ¡¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!! Hice este capitulo mas largo de lo normal aprovechando las fiestas que se vienen acercando y ¿que mejor forma de pasar la navidad que besando a tu nueva novia? XD (Lo digo por Nanoha…claro). En el próximo capitulo habrá choques de dos mundos (Fate y Yuuno) pero como no odio al muchacho tratare (solo…tratare) de no hacerlo sufrir tanto, solo por que me encuentro de muy buen humor y mi corazón esta lleno de espíritu festivo, eso y varios Flash Backs de lo que sucedió después.


End file.
